Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 3: The Rescue
by BreakingWays
Summary: The aftermath of the showdown in Tokyo lead to the kidnapping of Takeru and Hikari. Now in enemy territory, Daisuke enters the world to save both of them. He must fight the enemies he could not defeat once. The Final Arc of Unbreakable begins as the Digidestined get ready for another round with the Demon Lords. (Edited)
1. Demon World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable **

**Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 1: Demon World**

* * *

><p>Daisuke landed on a ball of sand. Daisuke was wearing a black shirt with no sleeves. He had on black pants and black metal boots that was lights. He wore a navy blue coat that had marking on his back, it also had a hoodie. Daisuke had bandages around his arms and around his head.<p>

He looked at the world that had the color scheme the Dark Ocean had. He looked to his left and it was empty. He looked to his right and there was a small village.

"_There are Digimon life here?"_ Daisuke questioned and he thought that there was only the Demon Lords living here.

Daisuke walked to the village, _"I can't feel any life in there,"_ Daisuke walked into the village. It was a ghost town; completely empty.

Daisuke then looked up and took out his digivice. _"No, if I use this right now. They will sense me,"_ Daisuke looked back down. Daisuke was right even though he has darkness. His positive energy could be felt around the world.

Daisuke then saw a destroyed house that looked like a struggle happened. Daisuke kneel down and touched it. "It wasn't too long ago, but it was burned."

Daisuke stood up, _"I have to find where the Demon Lords are at first. Then I will find both of them,"_ Daisuke concluded and walked out of the village.

Daisuke slide down the sand hill, he stopped and looked back. "Hello! You can come out!" Daisuke screamed and saw a shadow beside a house. The shadow jumped and landed to Daisuke's left.

"You! You aren't a Demon Lord!" It was a Fangmon. "What are you doing here!?" He growled.

"I came to save some of my friends." Daisuke closed his eyes and Fangmon was shocked.

"Why did you tell me that? You aren't afraid?" Fangmon asked, Daisuke opened his eyes and shook his head.

"How can I be? From a Digimon with not intent to kill?" Daisuke asked and Fangmon settled down.

"Friends huh? They are probably dead," Fangmon turned around.

"No, they are not. I know myself, they aren't dead." Daisuke called out.

"Don't get your hopes. Even if they are alive, what makes you thinks you are going to save them? From the Demon Lords of all things?" Fangmon asked, he turned his head and his eyes widened.

"Because I might not be strong, but I have the determination to save them at any cost." Daisuke's eyes was black and red.

"You... You hold the power of Lucemon. A mere human holding that kind of power... amazing." Fangmon snickered and Daisuke turned his eyes back to normal.

"Power of Lucemon, what exactly are you talking about?" Daisuke asked Fangmon.

"Huh, you don't know. Well Lucemon has a special dark power it enhances anyone that posses it. He even had a light power, but doesn't exist I think. This dark power was spread out, you posses it." Fangmon walked the other way and Daisuke followed.

"How do you know it's Lucemon power, I mean the eyes can't really be the thing to give it away?" Daisuke asked and Fangmon looked up.

"I know the feeling of that energy any day. It's because I lived since the beginning of this world," Fangmon said and Daisuke was shocked.

"This world had many more civilization. I thought you were just captured and somehow escaped and survived."

Fangmon started to break down laughing. "This village," Daisuke and Fangmon looked around. "It was once inhabitant by many Digimon through out. This planet was once a place I could call the Digital World." Daisuke stopped and Fangmon turned around.

"This place... don't tell me, this was..."

"This was the first Digital World in this dimension," Fangmon turned back around and walked. "A god once came into this world. The very first Digidestined," Fangmon smiled.

"The Digidestined of Power," Daisuke said and Fangmon nodded. "So he came into this world."

"When he did, he made the first Digital World outside of the one he found. Digimon settled and it grew, Digivolution happened and it became a place of serenity." Fangmon remembered when we was just a Fresh Digimon.

"But it was a time when Lucemon reigned over different dimension. With the Demon Lords, Lucemon came into this world. A war started, between the Digidestined of Power and the Demon Lords. He beat every one of them, but could not kill Lucemon." Fangmon remembered the destroyed planet.

"It was too late, pure evil started to spread." Fangmon remembered the civil war that was done. "Lucemon was going to be reborn with his power. The Digidestined of Power sealed him in this world. He chose Digimon to go and some to stay. I unfortunately was controlled by evil and could not go." Fangmon remembered when the Digidestined of Power pet him.

"I actually met him," Fangmon snickered. "A new Digital World was born, but Lucemon released evil that spread into that world and even Earth. But that's another case... Lucemon was sealed in his castle and this world. Getting into this world must be easy right, any portal can get to this place." Fangmon looked up the sky.

"The Total Rift... Digidestined of Power made that so Digimon could get out?" Daisuke asked.

"He made sure none of left, but his power. Was also connected to Lucemon, so if Lucemon broke out, he could open the Rift." Fangmon stopped and looked at a mountain, Daisuke waited for Fangmon to speak.

"Lucemon or now... Pride. Could not escape this place at all. So what he did is that he made the Demon Lords for his first plan. That's when things got started, all the Sins were made while Lucemon became Pride."

"This Pride, he is pretty much Lucemon's Incarnation of a Digidestined?" Daisuke asked and Fangmon nodded briefly.

"He then found ways to let the Demon Lords get out and cause havoc in other universe. Looking for their simple ways for Pride to escape."

"Wait... why can't Pride get out with the others?" Daisuke asked and Fangmon shrugged.

"I don't know, but he did. Throughout, the Sin Digidestined were dying and new ones were revived. Now back to the new Digital World and Lucemon's evil. Lucemon made sure his will could get other Digimon. He created Digimon that could '_accidentally_' open up the Rift for good. Dark Master, Apocalymon, Dark Ocean and Millenniummon were the result. Each had the power to open up the rift, but it failed. How do I know this, once, this world could see Lucemon's actions through the sky. It's like spying on the missions. Once the Dark Ocean was finished... things changed."

"Is that when this place started to get killed off?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes... my friends, family and rivals. Enemies and Digimon I considered gods were killed by Wrath. He killed and collected the souls for some reason. I do not know why, but now there is only me and this other Digimon left. We both separated and never saw each other."

"Pride also did something, he made clones of Lucemon. Lucemon clones were all defeated, all three. From what I know, the previous Envy ate one and Bounty Hunter killed another. Rumors are some Legendary Warriors killed the final, but I'm not sure." Fangmon then turned around.

"This world, this world is no more the Digital World... it's the Demon World."

Daisuke looked down, he remembered Envy and her demon form. He was fighting against a group that he cannot defeat even with his darkness. "You were controlled by evil, yet you have no intentions of evil?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes... I have no intentions. Because I was surrounded by things worst than evil. I did not want to hurt like those seven. Everyone thought the same and they became good." Fangmon walked towards Daisuke. "Tell me boy, do you believe you can save your friends?"

"Yes," Daisuke immediately answered. "I believe they are alive and I can save them. I don't expect to defeat the Demon Lords, but I want to save them!" Daisuke yelled out.

"Even if you die?" Fangmon asked and Daisuke nodded. Fangmon snickered, "_I lived my whole life, I threatened the life of the Digidestined of Power. Yet he pet me and told me he was sorry..."_ Fangmon gritted his teeth. "Can I help you to save your friends?" Fangmon asked.

"What?" Daisuke looked surprised.

"I know where the castle is. I can at least... take you there," Fangmon turned around. "I can do that much, get on." Daisuke got on Fangmon.

"Hey, thank you... and my name is Daisuke," Daisuke said and had a faint smile.

"_He reminds me of him, Digidestined of Power..." _Fangmon thought. "Okay, it's going to be a huge castle, so please bear with me if I can't get you to the entrance!" Fangmon jumped and headed to the castle.

"Right," Daisuke's face was determined now, it's going to be a dangerous battle ahead.

* * *

><p>"That's weird... the barrier was open," Pride said at the top to all the present Demon Lords.<p>

"Oh my, do you think it's Daisuke," Envy snickered from her bed.

"It doesn't matter, if it is. We have won right Envy?" Pride asked.

"Please, you won, I'm just going to have fun for my next act." Envy said, "but I need to sleep before I play again." Envy moaned.

"So where's Lust?" Pride asked looking down as if he could find Lust that way.

"Oh she's with our honored guest," Gluttony said while he was sleeping in his bed. "It's almost morning time anyways," Gluttony snickered.

* * *

><p>Serena walked down the hallway. She wore purple pajama pants and a while cut sleeve shirt. She opened the door and it revealed a jail cell.<p>

"So what? You're going to torture me now? Huh? Physical pain, by rape or what?" Hikari glared at Serena. Hikari had on a white shirt just like Serena. She had her jeans and no shoes.

"If I was a guy, I probably would have raped you, but I'm not." Serena walked up to the cell and opened it. Hikari had chains around her arms that had a seal, she was not allowed to Bio-merge.

"So what do you want?" Hikari glared at Serena.

Serena put down a plate of pancakes and eggs. "I made breakfast for you, so please eat." Serena kneel down and pushed the plate forward.

"Yeah right? It could be poisoned," Hikari moved her head down. Serena took a piece of each and ate it. They both waited and Serena smiled warmly.

"See, it's not, it's okay to eat." Serena smiled.

"You're not human, how do I know if you even get hungry?" Hikari asked and Serena pushed the plate.

"Please... eat," Serena shook. Hikari looked and saw the sadness in her face. Hikari sighed and picked up the pancake and ate it.

"It's good, blueberry, my favorite," Hikari smiled and Serena was completely happy.

"I spend all night doing it. I did not rest until I knew I made it right." Serena boasted and Hikari was surprised, but did not show it.

"You certainly cook better than Taichi and my mom combined." Hikari joked and Serena giggled.

"Thank you," Serena laughed, she looked down and saw Hikari's hand. There was still a cut from Tokyo.

"Huh? Oh you're still injured," Serena picked up Hikari's right hand. "In this world you can heal if you have Digimon in your soul. In your case, is to Bio-merge. You want to learn it?" Serena asked.

"Sure," Hikari smiled and Serena then started to explain. _"Is this really Serena, the one I fought back in Japan?"_

_End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT<em>**


	2. Kindness in Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable **

**Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 2: Kindness in Darkness**

* * *

><p>"So what kind of foods do you like?" Serena asked Hikari who finished her breakfast.<p>

"I guess depends if you're going to make me lunch. I would like some chicken maybe," Hikari started to think.

"I guess I have to learn how to make chicken," Serena giggled. Hikari smiled, but her face got serious.

"Serena... why? Why are you doing this?" Hikari asked and Serena stopped smiling. She had a look of disappointment. "I don't get it... don't you want to kill me?"

"You don't understand!" Serena got up and Hikari kept on looking down. "You can't understand!" Serena growled and walked away. She opened the cell door, exited and slammed it closed.

"Understand what?" Hikari asked softly, but Serena was too far away to hear. Serena kept on stomping until she got to entrance of the prison chambers.

She opened the door and looked back, she sighed. She closed the door as she walked down the hall way. She was quickly where all the Sin Digidestined were.

"How was feeding our prisoner?" Gluttony chuckled, Serena walked and looked down. She saw Sloth sleeping comfortably. Gluttony wore a black shirt, he had on jeans, but no shoes.

"Pride... why doesn't Hikari get to have a bed like us?" Serena looked up at Pride who saw in the shadows.

"Huh? A bed? Why would that be a problem?" Pride said and Serena clenched her fist.

"I mean, we are going to get rid of her once Daisuke is captured. It might take a long time for that to happen. It's better if she has a bed." Serena suggested once again.

"A bed?" Envy shot up. She wore a green tank top and shorts. "Come on, it's a prisoner. Not an actual guest," Envy jumped down and landed right next to Serena.

"No, we should give her a bed. I mean if Lust here really wants to." Pride chuckled, "Gluttony, go get Hikari a mattress and build her a bed."

"What? Me? Why me?" Gluttony asked and Pride grinned.

"I mean you did nearly abandon the mission to save Lust over here." Pride said and a serious feeling got into the room.

Gluttony laughed, "don't make me laugh. Pride... wasn't you who ordered Wrath to kill to give each and every one of us... an emotion?" Gluttony asked and he glared up at Pride. "So is there something wrong with me caring about my sister?" Gluttony growled.

"No, there isn't. It was your decision. I will respect it," Pride grinned. "But please make the bed for young Hikari... for your sister." Pride's aura shot up.

"You don't scare me," Gluttony said and walked to the room to the right. "Fine, I'll make the stupid bed." Gluttony waved his arm.

"Oh man, treating prisoners good, what kind of Demon Lords are we?" Envy giggled. "Right... my prisoner still needs attending," Envy licked her lips. "Excuse as I get done with... playing with him." Envy giggled and walked to the room to the left.

Envy looked around and saw marking of a seal. She looked in the middle of the clear room and saw Takeru. "Good morning... my pet!" Envy's eyes widened insanely.

* * *

><p>Hikari sat while playing with her chains. She heard the cell door open, she saw Gluttony carrying some wooden things and a mattress.<p>

"What's that for?" Hikari asked and Gluttony growled.

"Lust wanted you to have a bed while your stay here," Gluttony dropped the mattress and sat down. "So I'm going to make your bed." Gluttony said and started to built. He took out a hammer and some nails.

"Your name is Gluttony right?" Hikari asked Gluttony nodded. "Tell me, what is all the Demon Lords to you?" Gluttony nailed together the first part.

"What the Demon Lords are to me, they all my family, siblings." Gluttony answered. "Really I care about each of them and love each of them. Especially Lust and Sloth, they are both my younger sisters." Gluttony then put another part together.

"Though I don't like her, Envy counts, Greed is cool, so if Wrath and Pride." Gluttony kept on making the bed.

"You remind me of Taichi when it comes to siblings. You guys are opposites, but yet, you both are willing to do so much for the people you care for." Hikari smiled and Gluttony smirked.

"Really, it doesn't make a difference. I got this emotion for some reason. Truth is, these emotions, the Demon Lords aren't supposed to have. When me, Greed and Envy were giving feelings it was fairly different. Pride told us that these emotions could make us stronger somehow."

"I know why, because look at this Gluttony. When you want to protect someone, you gain a mental strength and possibly power to do so... like Daisuke." Hikari started to think about him.

"If worked, but Envy was different since she holds part of Pride's Malice. Well then Sloth was born with emotions as was Lust." Gluttony got down with the bed and placed it on the corner of the cell. "Wrath wasn't given emotions."

"Why? Why all of you, but him?" Hikari asked.

"Because Wrath is someone you don't want to fuck with," Gluttony put the mattress on the wooden bed. "There was countless reincarnation of Sins, except for Pride and Wrath. Wrath fought so long, he is immune to the Rift. He can go through it whenever he wants, but he is loyal to Pride. Wrath knows how to kill."

"Rift?" Hikari asked. "Is that something that you guys go through?"

"Pride was worried about each of us leaving without his permission. So he connected his soul to our bodies. Truth is Pride makes the opening, he opens the Rift. But The Digidestined of Power made sure he never could leave, well Lucemon." Gluttony leaned back.

"Lucemon created her reincarnation of Pride to make reincarnation of the previous Demon Lords as each Sin Digidestined. But with the soul of Lucemon, Pride could not escape. The Digidestined not only sealed Lucemon's power for a certain time. He made it certain that Pride could not escape. The Rift holds a seal that Pride is not allowed to go through. If he does, it will kill him, but that is why we had such limited time."

"He made sure you wouldn't abandon him. But he couldn't stop you guys by leaving so he put connected you guys to his restriction in some way."

"That's correct. The portal to go back with always open if we ever tried leaving. Lust actually found two of his Rift opening and came to find you." Hikari remembered their battle with Takeru. "I have already talked to much." Gluttony walked to the cell. "The Digidestined of Power wasn't a dumbass either. If the Rift would to be destroyed, for six months. Lucemon can not enter your Earth."

Hikari was about to ask more, but Gluttony already left. Hikari looked at her built bed and she sighed.

* * *

><p>Serena was making some chicken and she was getting burned, but healing. Serena got the chicken out of the stove and giggled. "I made it," Serena cheered. Serena waited and made a plate to serve Hikari chicken.<p>

She got out, carrying a little plate with a chicken leg. "Oh you're done Lust," Serena looked left and up. She saw Pride standing on the top of the room.

"I'm going to give Hikari lunch," Lust showed Pride the plate.

"Really? Oh that's good." Pride grinned. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Tomorrow it is going to be the extraction of Lucemon's Light from Hikari." Pride said and Serena looked surprised and almost scared.

"Is there something wrong?" Pride asked and Serena face went down.

"No... there's no problem. I didn't know it was this early," Serena said and walked off with the plate of chicken. She went into the hall leading to the cell of Hikari. She leaned back and had a face of sadness.

She shook her head and walked down the hall. She saw Hikari on her bed who was practicing her ability to heal herself by the wounds she had around her stomach.

"You're learning well," Serena said opening the cell. She put down the plate of chicken. "I made you dinner," Serena giggled.

"Thank you," Hikari jumped out of the bed. She got down and grabbed the fork placed on the plate. She started to eat and Serena smiled warmly. "Serena how were you born? I mean like how old are you?" Hikari asked.

"Me? I'm one years old," Serena answered and Hikari wasn't shocked. "I was born as a young girl, but Pride aged me. Both mentally and physically. When I was born, I just had this soul." Serena then tilted her head.

"And... And these emotions," Serena touched her chest. "Have you ever felt true love?" Serena looked at Hikari straight in the eyes.

"Honestly... yes," Hikari smiled. "Well I felt all kinds of love," Hikari giggled. "But when you mean true love, it's something special like a boyfriend..."

"Or a husband..." Serena said quickly, Hikari nodded.

"Yeah," Hikari leaned back. "I felt it and embraced it so much." Hikari closed her eyes. "It was special. In the most part... I don't have any regrets about it. That day was so special." Hikari smiled and Serena stared at the ground.

"Does this person... feel the same way about you?" Serena asked, Hikari looked at her palm. She touched her chest and felt her heartbeat.

"I honestly don't know... I never found out." Hikari looked to the side. "I would like to hope... he did." Hikari looked up and was surprised. She saw the happiness in Serena's eyes.

"I would like to hope he did too," Serena got up and turned around. "Hikari, I'll make you dinner and desert too okay? I won't take too long." Serena giggled and walked off. Serena got to the exit of the cell wall leading to the main room.

"I'm going to find out if he does... I promise," Serena looked back and opened the door. She stopped and her eyes widened. It was Wrath, he was wearing a black shirt. He was wearing khaki pants and black shoes. "Wrath?" Serena looked surprised.

"I'm just here to tell you that Pride needs us for the three orbs." Wrath informed Serena who was still scared. "Just get ready," Wrath turned around and walked away.

Serena leaned back, she was holding her mouth. _"I thought he was going to do something,"_ Serena panted. "I'm getting too afraid of him," Serena glared up.

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there?" Daisuke asked while he was riding on Fangmon. Fangmon stopped and looked down at a cliff. "What?"<p>

"Daisuke, you said you only met three of all the Sin personally," Fangmon asked.

"Yes, I mean I think I fought one more and met another one time, but I was unconscious at the time," Daisuke answered.

"Lust, Envy, Gluttony," Fangmon said, "well you haven't met Wrath." Fangmon looked down, "Daisuke, please, if you ever meet Wrath. Run, I don't care if you are about to save your friends. Wrath is an opponent you don't want to fight."

"I don't need any explanation about how dangerous who ever this Wrath is, just tell me how he looks like and I will watch out." Daisuke asked and Fangmon nodded and jumped down the cliff.

"He has black spiky hair and his eyes are really blue," Fangmon answered.

Daisuke suddenly remembered meeting Wrath now. It was the one that slapped Serena when they first met. He just never took the time to remember his name because he just met him once, he completely forgot how he looked like because he hasn't shown up.

"_Don't forget Daisuke, you're our target," _Daisuke remembered his words.

_End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT<em>**


	3. Why You're Here

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable **

**Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 3: Why You're Here**

* * *

><p>"First off I would like to say that it is in my admiration that you are not struggling right now," Pride said from the dark room above. He was looking down upon Hikari.<p>

"Of course, I can't really do anything." Hikari looked down. "So you're the leader huh?" Hikari looked up glaring.

"Why yes," Pride stood up and walked forward. "I'm the leader of the Sin Digidestined." Hikari glared at what was Pride's face. He had clear nice skin. He had long white hair. His left eye was black and white colored. While his right eyes was normal, but his Iris and Pupil were both black.

He was wearing black suit pants and shoes. He had on a white collar shirt that was buttoned up. He wore a loose black tie.

"Can you tell me, why you are doing all this before you do whatever you have to do?" Hikari asked, "that's all I ask of you," Hikari looked down.

"Well I guess, let's start off from the beginning. My soul is that of Lucemon, I am Lucemon, but trapped in a human body. Well actually adapted to one. You see when my power was sealed, I left a bit of my will outside." Pride jumped down and landed in front of Hikari.

"When that happened, I have captured seven humans. I put my soul and will into one. I killed that babies soul and made who I am today, Pride." Pride spread his arms. "Then at the same time, I made the souls of the other Sin, which the Sin Digidestined were born."

Hikari looked around at all the other Sin Digidestined watching. "But I added a special thing. I could reincarnate Sin. So when some Sin died other came back. It was a long time before I actually found out where the Key of Dimension was."

"What's the Key of Dimension?" Hikari briefly asked

"Glad you asked, it's a key that opens dimensions, but that's too simple. It opens dimensions of many kind. You see my young girl, my goal from when I was born. My goal was to destroy every dimension and create slaves. A world where it's only torture and pain." Pride chuckled.

"But I didn't care about Earth at the time. In other dimensions, the Sins traveled. Because my memories were gone, The Digidestined of Power got rid of them, but could not destroy them. He made them into fragments, which my clones were made. If my clones were killed... then my memories returned. Now I did not want to kill my clones because they could help, but all the three were killed. Finally my memories were back, this happened after your little showdown with Myotismon."

Pride grinned, "everything was set in motion." Pride stepped forward to Hikari. "I infected my malice into the Dark Master." Hikari's eyes widened. "There mission was to destroy the New Digital World and create another Rift. They thought it would lead to the human world, but really it was for my escape." Pride then snapped his neck.

Hikari was freaked out as Pride put his neck back into place. "Everyone here is immortal in their human state, but they have limits. I don't, I just needed to get into Earth and I would be done in no time." Pride then turned away.

"You see, you guys defeated the Dark Masters, so I made sure one more being that was evil got my malice."

"Apocalymon!" Hikari gritted her teeth and Pride nodded.

"Yes, him, but he was defeated and that plan failed. Suddenly, part of my malice was still alive. So I gave it to Millenniummon and he was good. But then two boys defeated him, Ryo and Ken." Hikari was shocked to hear Ken's name.

"Millenniummon was defeated, but gave Ken his malice or my malice. So the Emperor would later be born and with that... came another set of events." Pride then sat down. "Sloth was born, but that's irrelevant. Well two things happened in this world, I took the souls and life of Digimon to give all of these guys emotions. While I used my malice to create the Dark Ocean."

Hikari was completely speechless and she realized her worst fear was created by the man in front of her.

"Now look up," Pride pointed up, Hikari looked up and saw a giant black orb. "That holds my power, I cannot turn to Lucemon. My power is needed because I found something. In the Rift, there is an opening... a loop hole that I need. If I have my full power, I can pass through the loop and escape this world, but to do that I needed to do two thing. One was expose my power of Yin and Yang onto Earth. I did with Yin, darkness. With the malice I released. Then once the malice power comes back and emits, it can charge up by Yin power."

"Then comes Yang," Pride grinned at Hikari. "When you were asleep, I gave you the Yang power, the light power of my being. To not only expose it to the world of the living, but to enhance it. You did just that." Pride got up.

"For the longest time you were holding it. When you came into this world, the Yang Energy was emitted immediately because that is your initial power source. Now we need a container, I'm about to extract my Yang power from your being." Pride pointed.

"Well I thought maybe, I should bring both Yin power and Yang power into this world. So I made the Dark Ocean, succumb to have their power, which was mine into you. You were supposed to look like Envy's Demon Form, but no I guess." Pride shrugged.

"Takeru defeated the Dark Ocean," Hikari growled.

"You're right," Pride paused. "You're so right," he chuckled. "He did and all my plans were foiled until..." he paused again. "Until somehow, by some unfortunate miracle... Daisuke had my power." Hikari's eyes widened.

"But also, I need more, Daisuke didn't have enough, so I made Lust here. Go to Earth, go into a pocket dimension. Then Ken's dark spore energy morphed with Daisuke." Pride pointed up.

"Then why? Why didn't you take Daisuke here?" Hikari asked and Pride sighed.

"The problem was darkness was far off from Daisuke's initial energy. So I needed him to fully release it in the human world. Gluttony did it in New York, now we needed it to mold it and become the power he has now. My Yin power at least. So everything was done, just get you two here."

"Why not before, why didn't you bring me before?" Hikari asked.

"Because I needed to wait, you were still molding. Light from the darkness being in all Digimon, isn't easy to mold into power. Finally one day, Lust found out when you Bio-merged you were ready." Pride put his hand up.

"So I invaded Tokyo to capture you and Daisuke. They couldn't capture Daisuke, but you did. Oh yeah, why I needed my energy to be in earth. My energy needed to be enhanced by the energy the Power of Digidestined created. Your crest powers, so that really helped. That's why Daisuke lost his Miracle, my Yin Power took over and destroyed it."

"So we are here now," Pride chuckled. We are here at a point where half of the mission is done. Your power of Yang is always emitting so I need my power inside you to contain in. When Envy transformed, she had my power of Yin container, so this is it." Pride took out a energy orb that was black.

"All I need is Daisuke to emit darkness, but since it isn't his initial power. When we capture him or he comes here. We will try to make him use his darkness." Pride chuckled. "Once his power is emitted, the process will start and the power will create a power key. That will break the barrier surrounding my power. All I need to do is go through the loop. Which is connected to the place where my Demon Lords massacred people."

"New... York..." Hikari couldn't believe it.

"The loop can be opened when blood is spilled and the souls are spread out. When I get my power, that's where I'm going to come out. New York and it's going to be fantastic!" Pride was showing his insanity.

"The Rift made by the three sovereigns and Power of Digidestined power. Will be for nothing once I get Daisuke to emit darkness in this world. I'm done. Well there's another thing... I still need the Digidestined of Power powers right?" Pride took out three container orbs.

"Those are the power source to get to the Digital World! Wait..." Hikari was speechless once again.

"Oh you're getting there Hikari. The Digidestined of Power made the portal and the New Digital World. But Azulongmon didn't know that his power connected to the Digidestined of Power. When he made these orbs after BlackWarGreymon sealing. He spread the Digidestined of Power powers onto three of them. Which I found the locations later, the three places were Russia, China and Japan. You can guess the rest," Pride laughed at Hikari's shock.

"But what if BlackWarGreymon didn't seal the Digital World at the time!?" Hikari snapped.

"Then I would have just needed to kill Azulongmon, or these guys to kill him and I would have been good. Everything... Hikari... Everything you experienced, from the Dark Masters, to Dark Ocean to fighting Sin Digidestined. It was all set to this." Pride grinned and Hikari looked down.

"That's why Envy stole you and Takeru."

"Takeru!?" Hikari looked up in shock, little tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Daisuke needs to just come and I will have done what I need to do." Pride laughed once again. "You Hikari Yagami, you are just my tool along with Daisuke, along with Ken, along with New York, along with everything you believed in. You're my tool!" Pride mocked.

"It was for this... for your evil intentions..." Hikari got up. "Mimi's parents, Daisuke's father, New York, Tokyo, my friends... Daisuke..." Hikari shook. "You ruined their lives!" Hikari ran up breaking the chains off.

She almost turned to Ophanimon until Wrath showed up punching her in the stomach.

Lust looked on in shock seeing Hikari cough and collapsed. "That's why you're here... because you're my tool." Pride chuckled and jumped back up to his floor. "You don't have to worry, your light will still be there, but we are going to kill you after Daisuke comes so it doesn't make a difference." Pride grinned. "Now Wrath... start to extraction," Pride glared down.

"Oh shit, that must suck for her," Envy laughed. "Right little Lust, god damn this is going to be good." Envy grabbed Lust around the neck and shook her.

"Yeah, we so got her," Lust gave a fake reaction. She looked back all worried at Hikari who was moving.

"_I can't, I can't give up right here," _Hikari tried to stand up. "I have to fight..." Hikari looked in shock. A ray of light came down.

"Hey, it's not going to hurt. I went through it and I was perfectly fine. Well that's because I'm not exactly human. As for you, good luck," Envy winked.

Lust looked down in sadness, but dared not to show it to Envy. She saw Hikari cough and start to breath heavily.

Wrath was putting his hand down and seal was made below Hikari. Hikari looked at the seal and then she stood up. Wrath looked emotionless as the Digidestined of Light let out a scream of pain. A scream that filled the room.

_End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT<em>**


	4. Arrival 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable**

** Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 4: Arrival 2**

* * *

><p>Hikari was standing up and she wore a pink sleeveless shirt. She had on jeans and white shoes that Serena gave her. She looked up at the bright light while her body completely fell numb.<p>

She then felt a great pain from the inside of her body. She opened her mouth and screamed in utter pain. From her mouth a white aura came out.

Serena watched, she was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt. She had on short shorts and black shoes. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Hikari fell to her knees as the aura still came out. "Stop it," she whispered.

Envy looked back at Serena. Envy had on a dark green shirt, she wore normal shorts and black shoes.

"Lust, what's wrong?" Envy almost mocked Serena. Another scream from Hikari was heard and it made Serena flinch.

"Stop it!" Serena moved forward and screamed at Wrath. "She's hurting, Wrath! Please Stop!" Serena screamed with tears in her eyes.

Wrath only kneel down while Hikari collapsed and the aura was still coming out. "Wrath I said stop!" Serena snapped and Wrath didn't even look at her or move. "Stop it please!" Serena screamed, but no response from anybody.

"Stop..." Serena spoke softly while looking down. "Stop!" She spoke louder. Hikari let out a final scream, "Stop!" Serena completely snapped as the extraction was done. Wrath stood up and the seal went away.

A white ball formed at the top and fell onto Wrath's hand. It had a white ring around it which signified the emitting energy charged up. Wrath threw the ball to Pride who quickly caught it.

"Thank you Wrath," Pride said and Wrath nodded.

A burst of energy happened and Wrath looked back at Lilithmon about to stab him. Beelzemon was holding her back. "Don't do this Lilithmon!" Beelzemon growled and Lilithmon had the full killing intent.

Wrath then caught some new chains from Pride. He placed then around Hikari's hand. Lilithmon gritted her teeth and turned to Lust.

Beelzemon turned back into Gluttony. Gluttony wore a white muscle shirt, he had on jeans and some blue shoes. "Lust..." Serena moved towards Hikari. Serena grabbed and carried Hikari, she took her away.

The Sin Digidestined only looked on and they all were silenced at Serena's action. Gluttony then turned his attention onto Wrath. "She is a gentle young girl, I understand that." Gluttony glared at Wrath. "But if I ever feel your intent to kill towards any of my sisters. I'll personally rip you in half." Gluttony snapped and looked up at Pride.

"Same goes for you," Gluttony then walked away.

* * *

><p>Serena was sobbing and she looked down at the unconscious Hikari. She placed her hand on the middle of her chest. <em>"In this world, you can heal other beings sometimes. It's something special, your life force can become a healing ability to yourself or for someone else."<em> Serena remembered the information Pride gave her when she was born.

"I'm sorry," Serena started to heal Hikari. A bright light of energy came around Serena's right hand. She sighed and looked down. Hikari was looking less pale and more better. Serena got a warm smile on her face.

In an instant that smile turned to shock. She looked forward and couldn't believe what she was feeling.

* * *

><p>Outside the castle by a cliff, Fangmon stood and growled. While Daisuke was on one knee on the edge of the cliff. "So this is the place huh?" Daisuke asked Fangmon and he nodded. "Thank you!" Daisuke stood up and looked at the castle center.<p>

"A huge amount of power came out through there. I guess that's where I'll find Demon Lords," Daisuke growled and his eyes glowed Light Blue.

"Please be careful, hopefully we will see each other again." Fangmon smiled, Daisuke looked back and gave him a quick nod. Daisuke jumped down the cliff and slid to the castle. The castle was huge, nearly five sections; north, south, east, west and center. Daisuke was going into an unexpected territory.

* * *

><p>"That's Daisuke," Envy giggled, Gluttony and Greed both looked where they sensed his energy.<p>

"I don't want any of you to go, you guys are still a bit damaged from the invasion. Sloth, I want you to handle Daisuke, bring him alive." Pride grinned at Sloth.

Sloth was wearing a black shirt, but her under it was a large long sleeve white shirt. She had on jeans and normal boots. Sloth sighed, "alright, that's too much work," Sloth got up and walked to the front exit.

* * *

><p>"It's him, Daisuke," Serena said while still healing Hikari. "He came to save Hikari," she smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Daisuke jumped down from the window in the room. "Wow," Daisuke looked and saw a giant room around him. "They could have children and this place won't even be close to full." Daisuke smiled. He walked towards the door he saw to the left.<p>

"I wouldn't go there," Sloth voice spoke up. Daisuke turned around and saw Sloth who stood on the other side of the room. "You'll get lost and then so much work has to be done to get back... and I'm tired." Sloth sat down.

"_From her attitude, she's Sloth, she's the one that murdered Mimi's parents."_ Daisuke took out his digivice.

"Oh yeah, Pride ordered me to capture you," Sloth stood up and sighed. "Too much work..." Sloth then was surrounded by darkness.

"I can't hold back either," Daisuke Bio-merged into UlforceVeedramon. UlforceVeedramon looked and saw Belphemon come out. It was as big as Barbamon, but a little bigger.

"Transforming is such a hassle," Belphemon growled. UlforceVeedramon moved left and was hit back. He stopped and saw Belphemon standing where he was.

"_What incredible speed, but this speed. She was holding back!"_ UlforceVeedramon moved back again.

"Daisuke, please be nice and let me capture you. So we can just kill you and stuff," Belphemon growled, "it would be nice." She sat down.

"Sorry, but that's not an option, I'm here to save my friends," UlforceVeedramon took out his blade.

"Too much work, I hate work," Belphemon got up and powered up. UlforceVeedramon couldn't believe how strong she was. Her power is not Envy, but it matched Lust and Gluttony. UlforceVeedramon moved down and manage to dodge the initial attack.

"It's impressive how you are able to dodge," Belphemon looked to the side.

"It's because I fought a fast Digimon, Leviamon Demon Form," UlforceVeedramon pointed his blade towards Belphemon.

"Fast... how about fastest?" Belphemon tilted her head. She hit Daisuke back into a wall in a split second. "Throughout, the previous Sloth has been lazy. So Pride made sure my abilities involved quickness. I became the fastest Demon Lord once I was born." Belphemon moved back with UlforceVeedramon trying to breathe.

"_So she has a weakness,"_ Daisuke thought while Belphemon looked down. _"Fast,"_ UlforceVeedramon moved forward and aimed to her head. Belphemon punched, but her punch was blocked by UlforceVeedramon shield. _"But is she consistent!?"_ UlforceVeedramon moved once again to stab her face.

UlforceVeedramon was uppercut into the ceiling, "don't try any tricks," Belphemon growled.

UlforceVeedramon groaned in pain, "_her last punch was slower than the others."_

* * *

><p>"So why don't you just let us all go?" Greed asked Pride who was standing in the middle of the room again. Greed wore a black muscle shirt, he had on blue sport pants and black shoes.<p>

"Simple Greed, it's the damage you, Envy, and Gluttony took. You guys might be in your own world. But can you even move your limbs correctly. I mean Gluttony, did you really think you stood a chance against Wrath with an arm that you over used?" Pride grinned at Gluttony who looked away.

"Envy is off enjoying herself with that blonde, what's him name... I don't care. Well Lust is having her moment and Wrath needs to be here. I just want Sloth to waste Daisuke's energy. And don't worry, there's no way Daisuke will come close to beating Sloth." Pride snickered.

"You better be right," Gluttony growled and felt the two energies colliding.

* * *

><p>UlforceVeedramon fell to the ground, he was about to get punched by Belphemon until he turned to Daisuke. Belphemon was shocked and stopped her punch. Daisuke quickly turned to UlforceVeedramon and went for Belphemon. Belphemon was about to uppercut UlforceVeedramon until he put a barrier under himself.<p>

It blocked the attack and UlforceVeedramon kept on moving forward. Belphemon went for another punch, but UlforceVeedramon dodged it to her shock. "What...?" Belphemon said and was kicked in the face. UlforceVeedramon moved back and landed on the ground.

"_I could only kick to get away,"_ Daisuke gritted his teeth as UlforceVeedramon got ready to defend himself. _"I only slowed her down because I stopped her. It probably won't work again." _Daisuke thought as Belphemon shook her head.

"I can see why Envy really wanted to fight you. You're quite interesting... interesting is too much work." Belphemon sat down, the castle shook a bit and Daisuke was surprised.

"_She is resting?"_ Veemon asked Daisuke. Daisuke didn't know what to think.

"_She is Sloth," _Daisuke snickered and moved forward. UlforceVeedramon stabbed Belphemon in the face.

"I was sleeping," Belphemon uppercut Daisuke into the ceiling once again.

"_I can see why this Pride guy gave Sloth super speed, she's super lazy," _Veemon said while UlforceVeedramon came out of the ceiling.

"_I got a plan,"_ Daisuke said and UlforceVeedramon moved back._ "We are going to take advantage of this!"_ Daisuke said while UlforceVeedramon exited the giant room and into the hallway.

"_That was fairly easy,"_ Veemon laughed while UlforceVeedramon flew across the hallway.

"Huh?" Belphemon saw UlforceVeedramon flying away. "Right... I need to bring him to Pride." Belphemon growled.

UlforceVeedramon moved to the side out of reaction, but he was hit into the wall by Belphemon. UlforceVeedramon growled in pain and saw Belphemon in front of him. _"I wish I could sleep,"_ Belphemon pulled her fist back. "_Lightning Horn!_" Belphemon powered up a punch.

UlforceVeedramon looked in shock and Belphemon broke the entire wall of the hallway. Belphemon groaned, "I missed...?" Belphemon asked while getting cut in her shoulder. UlforceVeedramon flew behind her and kicked her in the back.

"_The speed of her moves are average than her physical attacks!"_ UlforceVeedramon thought while Belphemon was pushed out.

"_That means I can use it,"_ UlforceVeedramon said while Daisuke grinned. UlforceVeedramon was hit into the other side of the hallway. He smashed into another big room.

"I hope I don't have to fix that... that's too much work..." Belphemon then put her head down.

UlforceVeedramon was in the middle of the floor. He got up and grabbed his head. _"Damn it, she's quite surprising, are all girl Sin Digidestined like that?"_ Veemon asked.

"It doesn't matter, she's asleep again," UlforceVeedramon got up and looked around the room. _"We aren't even in the middle of this giant castle. I wonder... where Hikari and Takeru are?"_ UlforceVeedramon looked around.

"Oh yeah, I forgot... Pride's mission," Belphemon got up and completely powered up. UlforceVeedramon moved to the side immediately and was hit to the ground. He popped up and rolled to the wall.

"_But I still need to worry about her," _UlforceVeedramon growled looking at Belphemon who turned to him. _"This is going to be tough," _UlforceVeedramon moved forward, towards Sloth.

* * *

><p>Envy giggled while looking down, "those two are going to fight for a while," Envy giggled. "It's a shame if he loses. But even if he loses... I will still have fun with you. My pet..." Envy touched Takeru's face.<p>

Envy laughed sinisterly, "I'm going to make sure you see everything," Envy created a seal below her.

_End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT<em>**


	5. Pinned and Captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 5: Pinned and Captured**

* * *

><p>Hikari opened her eyes slowly. She was finally awake for the first time since the extraction. She sat up and her eyes widened. "That's... Daisuke's Energy," Hikari looked down. "He's actually here," Hikari gave a nervous look.<p>

Serena was the hall way of the cell room. She looked up and sighed.

* * *

><p>UlforceVeedramon jumped forward and landed. He turned around and created a shield. It was immediately hit by Belphemon's right fist.<p>

UlforceVeedramon moved back a bit and Belphemon did too. UlforceVeedramon kneel down and put his right fist on the floor. _"One minute... can I do it?"_ Daisuke asked himself and Belphemon leaned forward.

UlforceVeedramon was hit back by Belphemon's tackle. UlforceVeedramon stopped himself and moved left from Belphemon's second tackle. Belphemon stopped as UlforceVeedramon used the wall to stop himself.

"Why are you moving so much?" Belphemon asked and turned towards Daisuke.

_"Damn it, I would be fine with a faster opponent... if her power was not as deadly as Lilithmon's!"_ Daisuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. UlforceVeedramon was ready to attempt to evade more attacks.

He nearly choked in his shock seeing Belphemon turn into a little version, a baby. "What?" UlforceVeedramon asked. It was quiet as Belphemon was in sleep mode.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, she fell asleep," Pride grinned and put his head down. "Of all things, she would fall asleep. But I don't blame her, Belphemon is sleep form does have a strong defense. That cannot be broken by even Wrath's strength." Pride laughed.<p>

Pride then stomped on the ground. "Hey Gluttony, you like protecting your sisters. Go enjoy Daisuke if you see him." Pride looked back at Gluttony.

"Alright," Gluttony got up and stretched. "I'll be done with him very soon." Gluttony was surrounded by darkness all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>"<em>Huh?"<em> UlforceVeedramon looked towards the center. _"That energy seems familiar, that's where Hikari is most likely!"_ UlforceVeedramon flew to the door ignoring the sleeping Belphemon.

UlforceVeedramon then stopped to feel an enormous energy coming. UlforceVeedramon looked back at the room the sleeping Belphemon was in. "Got it," UlforceVeedramon nodded.

* * *

><p>Beelzemon went into a room and looked forward. "What?" He asked and he saw UlforceVeedramon standing in the middle. "Well look who I found?" Beelzemon took out his right gun.<p>

UlforceVeedramon released his blade from his right arm. "Were you waiting for me? Oh have you made a grave mistake!" Beelzemon moved forward. UlforceVeedramon moved back quickly and Beelzemon screamed in excitement.

He shot a quick bullet and UlforceVeedramon duck down. The bullet went through the door and hit Belphemon's sleeping shield.

UlforceVeedramon then moved forward and grabbed Beelzemon's arms tightly. "What are you doing?" UlforceVeedramon looked back and saw Belphemon getting up.

"_It worked,"_ UlforceVeedramon chuckled, he let go of Beelzemon and moved left. Beelzemon was shocked to see Belphemon coming for him. Beelzemon stomped the ground and grind back to stop Belphemon's impact.

"Idiot, watch what you're hitting..." Beelzemon was cut off by UlforceVeedramon slashing both Demon Lords from their chest. UlforceVeedramon then moved towards the door.

"_I told you it would work," _Kurai cheered from Daisuke's head. _"Now follow the pattern to lead to where Hikari possibly could be!"_ Kurai chanted.

"_Thank you," _Daisuke said to Kurai who grinned. UlforceVeedramon was hit into the ground by Belphemon's right palm. "Damn," Daisuke growled.

"That was too much work Beelzemon," Sloth said and Beelzemon landed in front of UlforceVeedramon. "So Daisuke, tell me, what are your chances of escaping against two Demon Lords?" Beelzemon grinned.

"Hey," UlforceVeedramon turned back into Daisuke. "Haven't seen you since New York, well_ I _haven't," Daisuke gave a fake smile.

"Yup, this might just be the last time you see me," Beelzemon grinned and put his fist up. "Now do me the favor and go to sleep for a while." Beelzemon almost brought his fist down. A barrier was over UlforceVeedramon.

UlforceVeedramon moved back towards the door. He flew and saw Belphemon going for him. _"Damn it, no, I won't be able to use it!"_ Daisuke thought at Belphemon put her right fist back.

UlforceVeedramon then looked to the left and saw Fangmon jumping towards Belphemon. Belphemon quickly caught Fangmon and crushed him. UlforceVeedramon made it into the other room.

"_I did good,"_ Fangmon thought. _"I lived long and a harsh life. But now I can join my family and friends, even my enemies. Daisuke, don't lose,"_ Fangmon thought as he faded away.

"Impressive, you manage to get close to me," Belphemon said and moved forward. She entered the other room and she saw Daisuke in the middle panting. "So you lost energy huh?" Belphemon asked and Daisuke collapsed.

"That was easy," Beelzemon chuckled as Belphemon turned back to Sloth. Sloth walked forward and kneel down. She touched Daisuke's neck.

"He's alive, but tired... we should get him to Pride." Sloth said and Beelzemon nodded. He saw Sloth walk to him and go behind him. She jumped and hugged his neck.

"Now I'm sleepy, take us back to the main room." Sloth said and Beelzemon groaned.

"Whatever," Beelzemon moved forward and picked up Daisuke. He ran forward and headed back to the main room of the castle.

* * *

><p>In the window, there was a shadow. It was Daisuke, hiding in the side. <em>"Thank you Fangmon, if it wasn't for you. I would not have used Gennai's clone."<em> Daisuke sighed and jumped down to the room.

Daisuke got a fake body clone that was meant to be used later. Gennai started constructing it and almost completely perfected it. But there were flaws, it gives unnecessary injuries and turns to data after a while.

Daisuke got it when he went into another one of Gennai's base before he left. It has a bit of his initial energy so it could also be faked. Daisuke just needed a second to set the thing up.

"_It's time to find my friends,"_ Daisuke moved and ran. _"I can't release any kind of energy, but I know the trail. I will save both of you."_ Daisuke thought.

* * *

><p>Sloth and Gluttony walked into the main room. Wrath and Pride looked down, Gluttony put down Daisuke's body. "There you go, your prize," Gluttony said.<p>

Pride jumped down and Wrath soon joined him. Pride walked and touched Daisuke's cheek. Pride smiled and it turned to a sadistic grin. "This is perfect!" Pride laughed. "I will soon rule the universe," Pride laughed and looked at Gluttony.

"You did good, Gluttony," Pride got up. "Now to make him release his darkness." Pride said standing up straight.

"And how are we going to do that?" Greed asked from the back of the room.

"Envy is a nice torturer, I guess she has to make Daisuke submit to his release his darkness." Pride grinned and looked at Sloth. "Can you get your insane sister, please?" Pride asked.

"That's too much work," Sloth walked to the room Envy was in. Pride then laughed once again.

"I love this, I can't wait to have the power I waited so long to get. It will be mine once again!" Pride put up his hand. "From The Digidestined of Power trapping me in this hell to creating all of you. I can finally say... I win!" Pride showed his true emotions.

"Whatever," Gluttony looked away and Wrath didn't seem to care.

"Now we are going to enjoy everything that comes from now on. No more missions, only destruction!" Pride put up his hands.

A immense energy shot up and Pride looked to the side. He saw Envy and Envy was grinning. "Is what Sloth said true... I get to torture this brat?" Envy asked and Pride nodded. Envy screamed in excitement, "yes... yes... yes!" Envy walked forward.

"Don't kill him," Pride said and Envy nodded. "I need him to release his darkness and don't kill him."

"Oh I'm going to make sure he wants to die," Envy licked her lips. She clenched her fist, "then after I make him my bitch. I'll kill him like one." Envy laughed.

"Daisuke?" Envy stopped and looked back. She saw Serena looking in shock.

"That's right little sister, we have him captured now." Envy popped her knuckles. Serena had a sad look, but she hid it with a fake sadistic smile.

"Get it on with, the torturing. I want to release my power as soon as possible." Pride said and Envy reached for Daisuke. All of a sudden, the body turned into data.

All the Sin Digidestined looked in utter shock, even Wrath and Sloth. "What?" Pride asked and Gluttony looked closely.

"That's... That's Azulongmon's energy!" Pride stomped the ground. "Damn it! He's still in the castle!" Pride finally showed anger.

"Where can he be?" Envy asked and she was as shocked as everyone else.

"I'm right here," The Demon Lords looked to the door and saw UlforceVeedramon. "Don't move!" He said as the Sin Digidestined almost powered up. "If you do, I'll immediately kill myself. I know now... I'm precious to you." UlforceVeedramon turned looked at Pride.

"_So this is the leader?"_ UlforceVeedramon looked at Pride. _"I don't know why, I just want to punch him in the face."_ Daisuke thought and then looked at the other Sins.

"_I know that, but whatever you do, don't attack Envy." _Kurai said as Daisuke clenched his fist. His eyes glaring right at Envy. _"Don't let your anger eat you away."_ Kurai said.

"_I know, but it's so hard. She deserves to die!"_ Daisuke gritted his teeth and remembered his father's murder.

"_Don't lose it, Daisuke,"_ Veemon said and Daisuke nodded. UlforceVeedramon just looked on and Pride clapped.

"Oh what an impressive performance my young boy. You managed to get even to the center and you have us pinned against the walls. I like you Daisuke, you're very interesting. Though you seem to not know what happened. Now you see, I ordered the Sins to go into Tokyo and capture you and Hikari. Hikari had the Yang part of my power and we extracted it. Ask yourself this? How did I extract it from Hikari? Maybe I had my way with her." Pride teased.

_"Daisuke! If you fucking lose it right now. I'm going to fuck you up!"_ Kurai said to Daisuke gritting his teeth. Shaking in anger and wanting to attack and slaughter Pride.

"And Takeru too, I mean I just wonder. How is he right now?" Envy giggled, "maybe he's not the same. Maybe he is with your father right now?" Envy giggled and Daisuke was trying so hard. What seemed impossible, Daisuke was holding back his emotions.

"Now let's..." Pride spoke up.

"Shut up!" UlforceVeedramon snapped at the Sin Digidestined. "Things can go either way for my life now!" UlforceVeedramon growled and glared at Pride.

"I don't fucking care about you and what you did to Hikari. I don't care what Envy did to Takeru. I don't care what happened before I got here. Now I only have one simple question and you better answer this right. If you don't it will result in my own death right now and don't lie, I can tell!" UlforceVeedramon glared.

"_He figured out how to use his darkness' emotion,"_ Pride grinned.

Wrath was looking down ignoring everything and Envy was grinning along with Pride. Sloth was looking at Daisuke. Greed was in the back, not caring and Gluttony was glaring at the young boy. Serena was just looking at Daisuke and she had a smile on her face.

"I want you to simply tell me, where is Takeru and Hikari?"

_End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDIT<strong>  
><em>


	6. Rescue Completed?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable**

** Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 6: Rescue Completed?**

* * *

><p>"Takeru?" Serena blinked while Pride snickered.<p>

"Well how can I tell you this... maybe you should explain to him Lust?" Pride looked back at Serena.

"_What is he thinking?"_ Gluttony thought, _"he knows Serena will tell where they are. Unless... that smart bastard."_ Gluttony grinned.

"Hikari is in a prison cell, we planned on keeping her until you got here." Serena smiled and the Sin Digidestined all looked at Serena.

"_Pride is not the type to give up. He's not trying to give out the information. He's trying to let Daisuke lower his guard."_ Sloth looked at Pride, _"he's dangerous without his powers."_

"Alright," UlforceVeedramon nodded.

"_Now all he has to do is ask for Takeru and Pride will get Envy to inform him. Once that's done, the next things in motion will cause Daisuke's defeat."_ Greed got a small smirk.

"Thank you," UlforceVeedramon turned back into Daisuke. The Sin Digidestined were shocked, except for Serena and Wrath. "I just wanted to know if they were okay."

"_He doesn't even know Takeru's condition."_ The Sin Digidestined thought.

"Pride, I promise, if you let them both go. I will release my darkness and you will have it. Just let them go." Daisuke put his right hand forward.

"_But that will still lead to the same result!" _Gluttony looked down. _"What is this boy thinking?"_

"Alright, you got a deal," Pride laughed and walked forward. Daisuke gave a small smile. "It's good you finally gave an appropriate compromise." Pride went to shake Daisuke's hand.

Daisuke moved forward and went to punch Pride. Pride leaned back and dodged the punch. "Still a fool," Pride then moved to knock of Daisuke with a punch. All of a sudden, Daisuke was gone.

"What!?" Pride asked and the other Sin Digidestined growled.

"_That was Raidramon!" _Gluttony growled. _"That ability, to be faster than the damn opponent. I finally get the ability, but Pride wasn't that fast. Unless he enhanced it." _Gluttony came into a realization. _"He enhanced it with his Bio-merge powers, used Raidramon and then quickly turned to UlforceVeedramon."_ Gluttony gritted his teeth angrily.

"_All this time he was holding back his speed,"_ Gluttony growled, _"saving his power for this moment."_ Gluttony was right. Daisuke planned this when Sloth first showed up. Daisuke was trying to save up energy and fake his defeat. He saw everything transpire. And once Serena came in, he knew where Hikari was. Pride knew this plan, just didn't know how he was going to do it. Pride looked at the Sin Digidestined.

"Go and get him," A loud explosion was heard from the Prison Cell area. Serena growled and ran to where Daisuke was.

* * *

><p>"Daisuke," Hikari blinked while being carried by UlforceVeedramon. He blew up the ground, since they were in the third. It led to the bottom floor.<p>

"I'm here, but don't worry about it right now!" UlforceVeedramon flew down and got to the bottom floor.

"Wait! What about Takeru!?" Hikari asked and UlforceVeedramon looked around.

"We will get him later, we need to escape!" UlforceVeedramon looked back and saw Lilithmon land.

"I won't let you get away," Lilithmon glared. UlforceVeedramon looked around and saw Beelzemon land behind him. While Barbamon was in the air with Belphemon.

Envy, Pride and Wrath were in the top floor looking up. "Now Daisuke, can you handle four of them?" Pride asked.

"Hold on tightly," Daisuke said and UlforceVeedramon turned to Raidramon. "I can't hold this for long but just stay on. I'll get away in no time!" Raidramon glared at the Demon Lords. Daisuke discovered his abilities back after Hikari was taken. It just that he can't last as long, but still has the same abilities.

"Don't try to attack to much, he is fast," Beelzemon warned the Demon Lords.

"Is that so?" Belphemon quickly was over Raidramon. She swung down and all the Demon Lords were shocked to see Raidramon over Belphemon. Belphemon spun and swung for him, but Raidramon dodged.

"Daisuke," Hikari tried to speak, but Raidramon dodged Barbamon's wand swing. "Daisuke, break my chains," Hikari said quietly to Raidramon after he stopped. Beelzemon came to stab Raidramon, but he dodged and disappeared.

"Where did he go!?" Beelzemon growled looking around.

"He went out the door, he's heading for the South Section!" Envy informed, the three Demon Lords nodded and ran where Daisuke left through.

* * *

><p>Hikari and Daisuke both panted and looked at each other. Daisuke broke off the chains before. Daisuke and Hikari starred before Hikari broke a smile. "It's good to see you again," they both said at the same time.<p>

Hikari then looked to the side and she was shocked from seeing Serena. "Serena?" Hikari looked at the Digidestined of Lust.

"Hikari, Daisuke," Serena looked down. "Please Daisuke, give up. Don't make this hard on yourself. Just give Pride what he wants." Serena looked at Daisuke.

"I don't want to, that would lead to the destruction of my home." Daisuke stood up and stood in front of Serena. _"She isn't attacking... why?"_

"You don't understand," Serena looked down and her lips were shaking. Daisuke turned to UlforceVeedramon in an instant. Serena then shook her head, _"I don't want to fight."_ Serena shook.

Belphemon suddenly came down from the roof, both UlforceVeedramon and Serena moved back. Beelzemon and Barbamon showed up too.

"Lust," Belphemon looked back and she looked forward. "Daisuke, I really don't want to fight you."

"That's a problem," Ophanimon moved forward with UlforceVeedramon. "Because you will be fighting the two of us." Ophanimon pointed her staff at Belphemon.

"Troublesome..." Belphemon moved and punched, suddenly UlforceVeedramon blocked it with his shield.

"You might be fast, but my reaction is faster!" UlforceVeedramon screamed and moved towards UlforceVeedramon. Ophanimon moved up and into the second floor. He then smashed all the way through to the third floor.

She was shocked to feel Barbamon grabbing her feet. "Still planning on escaping huh?" Barbamon threw Ophanimon down. Pride, Wrath and Envy were watching.

"So why am I not allowed to join again?" Envy looked at Pride.

"Because Envy, if you do. You will literally take down the castle. I don't want that," Pride said and Envy huffed. "Probably right," Envy then saw Serena jump up.

"Hi Lust," Envy cheered. Serena landed and then walked past them.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Wrath asked Serena.

"Because one of us can defeat those two alone. Three of us can end it quickly, they don't need me." Serena answered.

"She isn't wrong either," Pride looked down. He saw Ophanimon and UlforceVeedramon already showing signs of tiredness

"Damn it, what are we supposed to do?" Ophanimon asked and looked to the side of UlforceVeedramon.

"I don't know, I got this far, but they are way too difficult," UlforceVeedramon said while the Demon Lords got ready for combat.

"I got a plan, just follow my lead," Ophanimon took out an arrow. She aimed it at Pride, Pride and the other four jumped up to the third floor. Ophanimon moved up as Belphemon aimed to hit her.

UlforceVeedramon created a shield that blocked Belphemon's attack. Ophanimon went up to Barbamon aimed to his head with her blade. Barbamon took it and turned to data. Ophanimon then hit the roof in the second floor.

Barbamon came back and was surrounded by rubble. _"I got you,"_ UlforceVeedramon grinned and moved forward. He took out his blade and aimed it at Belphemon. Belphemon went for a punch, but a shield came in front of her.

UlforceVeedramon slid up and smashed the roof, it quickly fell upon her very quickly. "Too bad you can't go through my shield." UlforceVeedramon looked back at Beelzemon standing in the second floor.

Ophanimon came down and went to stab him from behind. Belphemon kicked her back and smashed her into a wall. "Sorry, but you're not needed anymore." Beelzemon aimed his gun and she shot at Ophanimon.

All of a sudden, Raidramon showed up and Ophanimon grabbed him. He was immediately in front of Beelzemon and the bullet created a hole in the wall.

"You're still a champion..." Beelzemon saw an arrow on his chest.

"I'm still in the fight!" Ophanimon created and shot Beelzemon back. Ophanimon then aimed arrows everywhere It started to collapse the south section of the castle.

"They are saved," Serena smiled as Raidramon turned back to Daisuke. He was going to turn back to UlforceVeedramon and go escape through the hole Beelzemon created.

Ophanimon's face turned shock and as did Serena, a face of horror. A beam went through Daisuke's stomach.

"Oops, I hit the target," Leviamon Demon Form giggled as Daisuke coughed blood. "Oh yeah, there's an underground room there. Oh, they are fucked." Leviamon giggled.

Daisuke fell and Ophanimon flew down. She grabbed Daisuke as tightly as she could as the entire section of the castle collapsed.

* * *

><p>From the outside, Leviamon shot out. She was holding both Pride and Wrath. Beelzemon came out while he was holding Serena. He looked down and saw Belphemon break out. Barbamon showed up behind Beelzemon.<p>

The entire section fell on each other. It turned to pure rubble, finally it broke the underground room ceiling and smashed down.

"I have to remember that every section has an underground room. I could use it someday," Leviamon giggled and put Wrath with Pride on the a tower in the center section.

"Envy, you realize with the fall and the large amount of rock in that castle. You probably killed the two of them." Wrath said and then a shot of energy rose. Leviamon turned around with a smile on her face. She saw Lilithmon being held back by Barbamon.

"Don't Lilithmon!" Barbamon screamed, "you won't win and there's no point!" Barbamon was trying his best to not make both Serena and Envy fight.

"He could be dead, not they could be dead," Envy giggled and Lilithmon almost snapped.

"Calm down," Pride grinned. "They aren't dead, well at least not Daisuke. I do have the ability only to feel if the people with my Yin energy are alive. Daisuke is alive for now, but the problem is. Envy, you buried them in hard walls and cement. It will take us days to get them out and the slightest rock movements and we could crush them. How could you do that?" Pride asked.

"It's simple Pride, two reasons. One is the fact that Daisuke might have to use his darkness to stay alive and he won't leave with Takeru. Also... it's the fact that Hikari's life is on the line. He has to survive, mental struggle, I love giving people those." Leviamon giggled and landed on the tower. She turned back into Envy.

"He would have died by now or at least we would have felt his energy, but neither of those happened. So all I can say is that Daisuke is alive, probably with Hikari. Don't worry, everything is according to plan."

"Your plan," Beelzemon huffed while getting up the tower and turning into Gluttony. "You had the intent to kill him, didn't you?"

"No, I just had the intent to have fun," Envy snickered and Gluttony glared. All of a sudden, the Sin Digidestined stopped their tension.

"The barrier broke again..." Sloth said while standing on the rubble.

* * *

><p>In a far distance, a little circle leading to the human world disappeared and went away. A single step was taken, the step of a pissed off brother.<p>

The nine Digidestined has finally showed up to join Daisuke in his rescue.

_End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDIT<strong>_


	7. Back on Earth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable **

**Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 7: Back on Earth  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What going on?" Taichi asked while looking at a light go down. "They are back?" Taichi asked while the light disappeared.<p>

A phone rang and he looked at the message. Taichi was completely shocked. It read from Gennai,_ 'Daisuke stole a portal and is heading to the Demon World.'_

"What!?" Taichi screamed and looked back at the sky. "Why Daisuke?" Taichi asked.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Jun ran out of her room ans she had a note in her hand. "Daisuke is gone!" She had tears in her face and her face was filled with utter fear.<p>

* * *

><p>Yamato was on the phone, "yeah I just figured that out!" Yamato stopped and turned to Koushiro's apartment. "He must have heard us," Yamato said and he was talking with one of Gennai's men.<p>

"I need to go, bye," Yamato hung up the phone. Yamato ran up to the top floor. He almost got to the door as Sora opened it.

"Yamato, I was going to look for you," Sora said and Yamato nodded.

"I get it, is everyone here?" Yamato asked and he was too nervous at this point.

"Yes," Sora said and Yamato quickly came in. He looked and saw Gennai, he went up to him.

"What the hell happened? I thought you fucking said that everything would be ready in three days!?" Yamato gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"I started making them long ago for various occasions, he took one of the finished ones!" Gennai was very nervous and was completely sad. "He also took out his dummy," Gennai said.

"Dummy?" Yamato was completely confused.

"Yes, a dummy, if someone transfers their energy into a doll. It copies your image for a short amount of time. I told Gennai to create these things since New York, he could only make one. It involved Azulongmon's power, but was almost completed. It was supposed to be used later, but Daisuke took it."

"So what now? Daisuke is in the World with the most dangerous fucking things we have ever experienced. What are we supposed to do?" Yamato looked at Gennai.

"We must wait when the Total Rift is done." Gennai said and received a punch from both Yamato and Taichi.

"Fucking dumbass, we don't have three to whatever days now!" Taichi snapped and his frustration was coming out. "My fucking sister is in there, Yamato's little brother, now Daisuke is there. Now this isn't about our friends and family, the world is at stake. Do you think it was easy to hear that we have to fucking wait more than two days to save my sister. She is probably getting tortured to death by Envy, Envy, the monster who slaughter families out of excitement!"

"I know," Gennai spoke softly.

"No you don't! We might as well fucking be your tools. People! New York, Japan, your men, Mimi's parents, Daisuke's father. They all died by what we think are initial attacks. I don't want that anymore! Do you think it was easy for me to watch all those people in New York killed off. I can't just wait for the possibility tomorrow I'm going to wake up with those monsters destroying the world."

"Alright," Gennai stood up and wiped his cheek. "I can't say in the next minute... but by tomorrow morning. I will be ready," Gennai said and walked out.

Taichi collapsed and cried. "Why? Why couldn't I be strong enough!?" Taichi sobbed while covering his eyes.

"Taichi," Yamato looked at his friend, the Digidestined of Courage, scared. "Don't cry, because trust me. I'm going to hurt those damn bastards too." Yamato glared down.

* * *

><p>Gennai walked in the grassy field and his mouth still let out blood from Taichi's punch. Gennai had almost four of his undone portals. He then had seven of some unknown tags.<p>

"Gennai, what is this? It's almost night, I must rest." Azulongmon said and Gennai glared up at him.

"I'm not in the mood. I just got told off by a kid." Gennai then had a grin. "Azulongmon... Daisuke went into the Demon World just now."

"What? It's not time yet," Azulongmon said and Gennai nodded.

"Yes, but so many things can happen," Gennai looked down. "I never asked you to take it to you limit, but so many horrible things happen at once. Now I ask you this, please, we only need four of the portals and all seven tags to be powered up."

"Gennai, my body will be on the line... I could die."

"I Know!" Gennai clenched his fist. "Azulongmon... you were there when the Digidestined of Power made this world. I want to tell you this. He gave his life to be able to keep this world safe. Understand the other Sovereigns did the same."

"Now look at these kids, they are all so young, yet doing so much. Each of them has passed their limits. Daisuke, the Digidestined of Miracles... the guy who you saw as a threat. He tore his body apart, breaking every limit he had to keep people safe. Taichi, Mimi, Koushiro and even Hikari, breaking their limits for each other!" Gennai looked up with tears at his face.

"I only faced one Demon Lord... only one. I did nothing good, they bled to do what they could against the enemies that made you look like some Rookie Digimon. They fought so hard and I did nothing. I still can't, you can!" Gennai looked back down. "I'm not asking you as a Sovereign, as a powerful dragon, as even a defender of the world."

"I'm asking you as someone who inherited the will of the Power of Digidestined. Please... break your limits for them!" Gennai bowed down.

"Damn it," Azulongmon closed his eyes. "Okay..." Azulongmon spoke and Gennai lifted his head. "Give me twenty four hours please. And I will be done."

"Thank you," Gennai bowed down gently.

* * *

><p>Taichi walked where Daisuke left and where Takeru with Hikari were found after the Dark Ocean incident. Taichi wore a orange shirt, he had on black jeans and black boots. He had on a navy coat with a red dragon symbol on his back.<p>

Yamato looked up, he wore a long sleeve blue shirt, he wore some white and blue gloves. He had on jeans and black boots. He wore a white scarf too.

Sora saw the setting and smiled. She had on a white shirt. She wore a light orange sleeveless vest. She had on tight jeans and black boots too.

Koushiro had on a white shirt. He wore a black sweater over it. He had on khaki pants and black shoes.

Jyou stood and wore a blue shirt. He had a short blue coat with a hoodie. He had on black pants and normal blue sneakers

Mimi looked back at the top of the hill. She had a white tank top. She had on a green vest and a pink scarf around her neck. She wore some denim short shorts. He had on black boots.

Miyako hopped up and she had a determined smile. She didn't wear her glasses. She on a purple scarf and wore a light purple sweater. She wore jeans and purple boots.

Iori sighed at the sun starting to set. He wore a black shirt, he had on a brown sweater. He had on some jeans and black shoes.

Ken finally walked up. He had on a turtle neck black shirt. He had on a dark purple shirt with a hoodie. He had on jeans and black shoes.

"You are all here, now to explain. I won't take too long," Gennai walked up and put down four capsules. "These are going to be your portal opening. These things are going to open and all of you will be split since this is all we could do. But hopefully you will split equally." Gennai informed. "Once you're inside... you all will have four days. Four days and the Rift will be open."

"Wait, so what if we get done early?" Iori asked and Gennai looked down.

"You will have to wait, but you all have to be together in four days. So you can leave at the same time. I won't know what is going on due to communication. Just survive," Gennai said. "Me and my men will make it where the most people together and the Rift will open close by them."

"Alright, we should get going!" Miyako put her hand up.

"Not yet," Gennai walked up to Koushiro and gave him Seven Tags. "These Tags are called power Sealers, they only work and activate against the Demon Lords. Azulongmon was developing this with Digidestined of Power's power that he left off."

"So what do they really do?" Sora asked.

"You have to be human to put of the Demon Lords, but once you do. It will seal their power, like a anti-venom. They will seal their power for about a month. For a month, the Demon Lords won't be able to use their powers for a month." Gennai gave the tags to Koushiro. "I trust you with them for now." Gennai said.

"I'm sorry that I can't contain their powers for a longer time."

"It's okay, they are Demon Lords," Taichi patted Gennai in the shoulder. He smiled, "I'm sorry for punching, but you're amazing for doing this." Taichi smiled widely.

"I trust all of you," Gennai closed his eyes. He walked past all the Digidestined. The portal started to open and the Digidestined looked down.

"When I bring my three friends back, we are going to celebrate." Koushiro smiled at everyone before the beam of light came down.

"You will all land and get to the Demon World immediately. Please be safe," Gennai looked at the Digidestined started getting sucked down. Miyako gave a final thumbs up before they were gone. "You're our last hope," Gennai closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Jun looked at the beam of light go down. She looked down at the note Daisuke wrote the day before.<p>

_Dear Jun,_

_I will go and save Hikari and Takeru. Please do not worry, I won't stop until they're safe. Please do not cry for me going and take care of mom. Must be hard for her since dad died. I know this part is where you're going to start to worry, but I might not come back. I can't promise anything like that, I broke too many promises like that. I love you and mom... and dad. I love all of you and the world I lived my whole life. I will do anything to protect it. Jun, please don't cry if I do die. Be strong._

_Sincerely, _

_Daisuke Motomiya_

_Your Younger Dumb Brother_

"_Daisuke,"_ Jun was holding onto the note. _"You will come back and we can be a family. I know we will, you're strong." _Jun looked up at the light beam that went away._ "I trust that you will be the hero you always were." _

_All the Digidestined are officially in the World of the Demon Lords. The Nine Digidestined show up at the same time the southern section of the castle had collapsed. The fighting still begins in the Rescue Arc_

_**End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDIT<strong>  
><em>


	8. Getting There

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable**

** Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 8: Getting There**

* * *

><p>Ophanimon was holding onto Daisuke's severely injured body. She then flew up and go to the top of the hidden basement. She used her blade to create a opening. She was hit by a rock, but was pushed in with Daisuke.<p>

She turned back into Hikari as the rocks came down. It only left one little hole that made some light inside the trapped place the two were in.

Hikari sat up and looked at the blood gushing out Daisuke's stomach. "Oh no, we have to stop it!" Hikari panicked. "It hit a vital organ, no!" Hikari cringed and put her arm over the wound. "I won't let you die Daisuke," Hikari started to use her healing ability.

"Daisuke, please, don't emit, but use your darkness to fix your vital organs and eternal too." Hikari begged with tears coming down her face. "I don't want you to die!" Hikari gasped and Daisuke coughed blood. "

"Daisuke, please, just do it," Hikari touched Daisuke's cheek. "Don't you dare die on me, please," Hikari said and Daisuke's eyes went black and color red. "Oh my god thank you," Hikari rested of Daisuke's chest as she still healed Daisuke.

She could feel the organs heal very slowly. She used her power to create a skin and tissue so the blood won't spill anymore. "Thank you," Hikari gasped in happiness as the Daisuke breathing calmed down. Hikari happily sobbed on Daisuke's chest where she heard his heartbeat calm down.

* * *

><p>Taichi stepped forward and he looked around. <em>"I just felt a jump of energy in this direction. Maybe that's where they are."<em> Taichi thought. His eyes glowed red and he inhaled.

"Don't," Taichi stopped and looked back. It was Ken, "I know you want to get there as quickly as possible. I do too, but you must also feel that we can't feel any energies anymore. If we power up, it could attract them."

"You're probably right," Taichi looked down. "So is anyone else around here? I know we were separated into four places." Taichi asked.

"From what I can tell no, they would have probably be close by." Ken looked around.

"Then we should be moving, you felt that jump of power right?" Taichi asked and Ken nodded. "Then that is where we are headed." Taichi walked forward.

"Don't rush it Taichi, if you do. You will cost your own life." Ken followed Taichi.

"Who knows how big this place really is, four days. Rushing is the best thing we can do." Taichi looked down and quickly walked down the plain field.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Mimi asked Miyako who was hanging from a tree.<p>

"Never better," Miyako giggled. "It's good to see we are together," Miyako smiled.

"I'm here too," Sora jumped down from another tree. "Is there anyone else?" Sora asked and looked around.

"I am here also," Iori said from the top of the tree Miyako was stuck on. "By the way did you feel that?"

"That jump of energy, yes," Mimi answered. "That energy was too high to be any of the Digidestined. It's probably the Demon Lords."

"So what should we do?" Miyako asked, finally escaping from the tree.

"What we can only do, since we felt an energy that far. They will feel us coming with our Bio-merge. So we must get to that area or around there by walking." Iori answered and Miyako's face dropped.

"What!?" Miyako had fake tears coming down her eyes.

"He's right," Mimi said and looked up the sky. "The best case scenario is that we find the other. The best case scenario for me is to find Sloth." Mimi glared down.

"But we have to find the others first, especially the people we came here to save." Sora pointed where the jump of energy was. "We head over there!"

* * *

><p>"Yamato, do you think the others are close by?" Jyou asked Yamato who was walking forward.<p>

"Probably not that far,but not close either. But from what I know is that they are smart enough to head to that massive energy jump just now." Yamato kept on walking.

"So tell me, what if we encounter a Demon Lord?" Jyou asked and Yamato looked down.

"We fight it... the worst case scenario right now is that... one of us is completely alone." Yamato glanced up at the sky.

* * *

><p>"<em>I knew something like this will happen,"<em> Koushiro said while standing on the edge of a cliff. _"All I can do is move. It's kind of good, at least I'm sure the other have other people to fight with." _Koushiro then walked the other way.

"I need to find some of the Demon Lords. Especially Envy, I cannot let her go Demon Form once again. If she does, I might not be able to even put on the tag on her." Koushiro quickly walked to the direction of where the energy spiked.

The Digidestined all head to the same place for now, where what awaits them is the Seven Demon Lords.

* * *

><p>"The barrier broke, that's all I know." Pride said sitting on his chair. "Right now, we don't even know if Daisuke and that girl are in the rubble or digging underground. So I'm in a position of confusion." Pride chuckled to the other Sin Digidestined.<p>

"Who do you think broke the barrier to enter into this world?" Gluttony asked while eating sitting on his bed.

"I don't know honestly. But something must be done." Pride looked at Sloth. "I want each of you to head out. Wrath, you stay, but each of you will go on a search." Pride said

"But do we have to?" Sloth asked and Pride nodded.

"Yes, but the orders are simple. If it's Daisuke you fight him, if it's someone else. Kill them, kill them ruthlessly." Pride snickered.

"Whatever, who knows, it might be a strong opponent this time." Gluttony stood up and got ready tp power up.

"No, none of you will power up until you find one of the intruders or our prize. You will walk normally," Pride ordered and Gluttony sighed.

"That's not fair," Sloth moaned and put her covers over her.

"I would love to slaughter them as much as I want, but Pride I'm not done with what I'm doing." Envy shot up and giggled.

"Tell me Envy, why shouldn't I let you stay?" Pride asked and Envy laughed.

"Because Pride, what I'm doing will benefit us both. I mean you have to trust me, I was the one who pushed Daisuke to his limit twice and utterly destroyed him." Envy answered.

"Fine," Pride sighed, "but once you're done. You will tell me what I your plan." Pride looked down upon Envy.

"Oh trust me, it's going to an amazing one," Envy giggled.

"Alright, everyone should go now, it would be best if you do." Pride said and the Sin Digidestined nodded.

Serena walked out the door and looked down. "Hey Lust," Serena heard Envy's voice. "Lust wait!" Envy called out.

"You're the least person I want to even look at!" Serena growled and was quickly pinned to the wall by Envy. "You bitch, let go of me or I'll kill you!" Serena growled.

"That's no way to treat your older sister," Envy giggled and hugged Serena. "Serena, I care about you and your feelings. The least I want to do is hurt some one like you." Envy gave a warm smile.

"You're nothing to me anymore..." Serena then felt Envy speaking to her ear. Envy whispered something and Serena's eyes widened.

"I care about you," Envy moved back and smiled warmly again. "I need to tell you that. So you can not be manipulated," Envy walked away. "And so you can mercilessly kill Hikari. All things care according to plan." Envy grinned insanely.

Envy passed through the main hallway. She kept on giggling while she opened the door. She looked up and around. _"It's almost done,"_ Envy noticed and closed the door.

"Look here my pet, you're probably thinking... of many things." Envy giggled and looked at the body. "You will be with your friends and trust me. You're going to enjoy every single moment of it." Envy laughed insanely. "I should focus... too much work and I could cause a mistake in my ultimate plan." Envy then touched the body.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Envy purred, "the feeling of jealousy," Envy then closed her eyes. "The imperfect that is a human, such an annoyance. The true feeling of excitement... is a bloody massacre." Envy laughed

* * *

><p>Koushiro walked and noticed the place was getting even darker. <em>"The first day is ending, I need to go to sleep." <em>Koushiro walked a tree close by. _"Starting tomorrow, it will be three more days left and finally we can all leave. Hopefully by then we have saved all three of our friends." _Koushiro got on the tree and put his head back.

"_Koushiro, you should not worry,"_ Tentomon's voice shot out. _"Right now the best thing you can do is sleep." _Tentomon suggested.

"_I know, it's just so difficult. It all happened so fast. My head still hurts from the New York incident."_ Koushiro made a little joke.

_"It's okay, for now sleep. I'll be watching you like always."_ Koushiro nodded from Tentomon's words. He closed his eyes and finally let himself rest.

* * *

><p>In a desert, the dark moon came up. The surrounding was darkened. As in the middle of the sand was Taichi and Ken. They both made a little hole to sleep in. Taichi was outside looking up the sky.<p>

"Hey Taichi, I know you're tempted to find Hikari and the others, but I think sleep is best now." Ken popped out and Taichi looked down.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to think. I'm just kind of nervous you know. My sister was taken away because I wasn't there to take care of her."

"It's alright, how do you think I felt when Daisuke was attacked?" Ken then looked at the moon. "There's a saying my brother Sam always lived by. It was simply, that even in the face of the thickest darkness... there is a light and it's closer than you think. If you believe." Ken smiled and looked down.

"Your brother was wise," Taichi complimented and Ken nodded. "Go to sleep man, I'll sleep soon. I just want to stay awake a little longer.

"Alright," Ken nodded and entered into the sand cave.

"_Hikari,"_ Taichi looked back up at the moon. _"I know you're alive and I know you're safe... somehow. I don't know if Daisuke even got to you, but I know for a fact... he is trying his best. For your sake and Takeru's sake. So please..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Be safe and don't fail on saving my brother, Daisuke." <em>Yamato looked up at the moon. He looked back at the top of the tree where Jyou was sleeping._ "I guess I should rest now,"_ Yamato started to climb up the tree.

* * *

><p>Hikari looked back and saw the little light begin to fade. The light coming from her arm was still shining. She saw Daisuke who was breathing quite heavily. "I'm so sorry," Hikari spoke softly and cringed, but still kept healing.<p>

"I'm never strong enough, I'm never the one to save someone else. Even now, this isn't saving, if it wasn't for your darkness, you would be dead." Hikari sobbed and she saw Daisuke was asleep. "I'm such an idiot... I'm just saying things when I can't even say them to you." Hikari sobbed.

"_You're not weak..."_ Kurai said from the inside of Daisuke's body.

_End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDIT<strong>  
><em>


	9. For Mimi's Sake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable**

** Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 9: For Mimi's Sake**

* * *

><p>Hikari was slowly fading to sleep, but she was still healing Daisuke's wound. Daisuke opened his eyes and saw Hikari wobbling around.<p>

"Hikari," Daisuke touched Hikari's hand. "It's okay, you can rest now." Daisuke said.

"I... can't... you need to be healed." Hikari was blinking uncontrollably.

"It's okay, I might not be fully healed, but you shouldn't push yourself. Rest," Daisuke said and Hikari nodded.

She stopped using her inner power to heal Hikari. She fell forward and onto Daisuke's chest. Daisuke looked down and heard Hikari light sounds, she was fully asleep.

"You've done good," Daisuke moved his cloak to cover up Hikari. "Sleep now," Daisuke looked at the light shining out the rock. "It's morning now," Daisuke sighed.

* * *

><p>Koushiro was walking down the forest. He finally hit the end of the forest. He saw a cliff over him, <em>"damn it, now I need to climb that." <em>Koushiro looked down in sadness.

Koushiro walked, but immediately stopped. He looked up and his eyes widened. A long sleeve black sweater was shown, which had Grey markings on the back. Black pants and Black with Grey shoes. There was gauze around the mouth area and long black hair blew in the wind. Purple eyes were focused on Koushiro.

"That's a Demon Lord?" Koushiro asked and the girl sat down on the edge of the cliff. There was pause, "are you a Sin Digidestined?" Koushiro asked and the girl was staying still. "Hey! Are you a Sin Digidestined!?" Koushiro screamed and the girl landed behind Koushiro.

Koushiro looked back shock, "you're being a bit loud." She said and looked back. "Yes... I'm a Sin Digidestined, you can call me Sloth."

Koushiro's eyes widened, _"this girl... she's the one who killed Mimi's parents."_ Koushiro thought as Sloth sat down.

"Now you have two options. Tell me how many of you got here or die from my hands. Choose quickly before I fall asleep." Sloth looked at Koushiro who took out his digivice.

_"I can't seal her, she has absolute defense right now. If I attack, my life will be taken away. I have to fight and find the perfect chance."_ Koushiro's eyes glowed purple. _"I have to seal her energy into the tag. I have to, for Mimi's sake! I cannot let these two ever meet!"_ Koushiro glared at the Sloth.

"Why are you choosing this. I just simply asked you, how many of you are here. Simple, you will live long if you answer." Sloth said and Koushiro stopped, he felt no real kill intent.

"Nine," Koushiro answered, "there are nine of us here, pretty much, the entire Digidestined group. Now answer me this, is everyone you kidnapped alive?" Koushiro asked.

"Yes, from what I know of. But when you mean kidnapped, do you mean like from Tokyo? Because we might have killed Daisuke." Sloth starred at Koushiro who clenched his fist.

"Now you must do something, come with me to Pride. We might torture you and stuff, but you won't die. If you do, I might spare your friends." Sloth put her right hand forward.

"You did so much damage," Koushiro grinned. "Like hell I'm going to even listen to your orders." Koushiro was surrounded by light.

"Fine," Sloth was surrounded by darkness and suddenly was hit back by HerculesKabuterimon.

"_I'll hurt you as a human so when you transform you'll be tired." _HerculesKabuterimon flew forward, but was hit back into the cliff. He coughed and fell on one knee.

"You made a mistake, you're fighting the fastest Demon Lord." Belphemon stood forward. "Now enjoy your own death." Belphemon punched and then HerculesKabuterimon was gone. "What?" She was smashed into the wall by HerculesKabuterimon.

"I'm fast too," HerculesKabuterimon moved back and flew in the air.

"_I wanted this to be quick, but I guess not."_ Belphemon looked back at HerculesKabuterimon. _"He's going to be just like Daisuke... difficult."_ Belphemon sighed.

* * *

><p>"That energy," Taichi looked to the side. "That's Koushiro and some other Demon Lord. Don't tell me he's fighting him alone!?" Taichi growled and clenched his fist.<p>

"Taichi, do you want to go?" Ken asked and Taichi looked down.

"If Koushiro was in my situation. He would have trusted me to fight that Demon Lord alone. I'm not Koushiro, so let's go!" Taichi got ready to turn, but he stopped looking to the side.

"I'm sorry, but that's one fight you're not joining," Greed walked forward. He was wearing a black muscle shirt. He had on camouflage pants and black boots.

"You're Greed," Taichi growled and Greed nodded.

"Last time we saw each other was when you came to fight me in China. Now it's good to see you again, are you ready?" Greed asked and Taichi's eyes glowed red.

"I'm ready too," Ken eyes glowed light purple and they all transformed.

* * *

><p>HerculesKabuterimon fell on the ground as Belphemon flew in the sky. "You just won't give up will you?" Belphemon asked and HerculesKabuterimon got up.<p>

"You took a beating only to get up for another one... you're complicated..." Belphemon put up both his hands. "_Gift of Darkness!_" Belphemon unleashed an energy claw. It flew down to hit HerculesKabuterimon.

The entire forest was leveled by multiple fire claws. It ended and Belphemon sighed, "that was easy." Belphemon looked and saw an ice barrier over HerculesKabuterimon. "Huh? But you aren't ice type?" Belphemon looked confused.

"He isn't, but I am," HerculesKabuterimon looked back and saw MetalGarurumon.

"MetalGarurumon... am I glad to see you." HerculesKabuterimon looked at the Digimon.

"I know, we were close. So we decided to come," MetalGarurumon grinned as the ice melted.

"We?" HerculesKabuterimon asked and Belphemon was hit from the back. Belphemon growled and looked back at Plesiomon.

"Hi," Plesiomon grinned and Belphemon looked down.

"Now it's three of you. This is so frustrating," Belphemon then flew up into the sky.

"She is quick, she is faster than me." HerculesKabuterimon said as Plesiomon landed right next to them. "Look, all we need to do is put the tag on her. We need to distract her so I can seal her power." HerculesKabuterimon explained.

"Who is she exactly?" Plesiomon asked and HerculesKabuterimon snickered.

"That's Sloth," Plesiomon and MetalGarurumon paused, they all grinned.

"Oh this is going to be enjoyable," MetalGarurumon looked up and his mood turned like a coin. He was confused at seeing Belphemon's Sleep Mode. "Is she... sleeping?" MetalGarurumon asked.

"I don't know," HerculesKabuterimon then flew up and he could feel the energy around Belphemon's Sleep Mode. "Moving close to it and you can feel what she's made of." HerculesKabuterimon then saw Plesiomon charging up a blue blast.

"This might be a chance!" Plesiomon fired his blue blast at Belphemon's Sleep Mode. It hit a barrier around her and Plesiomon stopped firing. "Her defense when she's sleeping is amazing." Plesiomon commented.

"So that's good to know, when she's asleep we can't touch her." HerculesKabuterimon then witness Belphemon wake up.

"You tried to attack me, when I was asleep." Belphemon then came down and separated the three.

"_What speed!"_ Yamato and Jyou thought. Belphemon turned her focus onto Plesiomon. _"Damn!"_ Jyou thought while Belphemon hit Plesiomon back.

"Jyou!"MetalGarurumon screamed and Belphemon was over him. Belphemon hit the ground while HerculesKabuterimon moved back while holding MetalGarurumon. Belphemon then kicked HerculesKabuterimon back into the ground.

Belphemon stopped and looked up, "too sleepy to fight." Belphemon said and then looked down at the three Digimon getting up. "So tiring."

* * *

><p>"We should keep moving, Koushiro is safe now." Sora said while looking to her right.<p>

"You sure, maybe we should check." Miyako said while looking where Sora was looking.

"No, they would want us to move on. Let's go," Sora said and walked forward. _"I can't let Mimi get close to that energy. It's unfamiliar, I fought Greed, Gluttony, Lust and Envy, none of their energy matches that one. It could be Sloth." _Sora looked down and Mimi walked.

"_Be okay, guys, Because the first minute Mimi senses trouble. She'll go and if she does... Mimi will cause even more damage!" _Sora's nervousness was at a peak. The fear of the Demon Lords malice and the revenge Mimi is storing, once those two release it would be deadly. Mimi will be willing to give her life to see Sloth dead and that's a problem.

* * *

><p>"That's Greed's energy," Gluttony looked back and he turned to feel Sloth's energy. <em>"I want to help them, but they are going to be okay."<em> Gluttony clenched his fist.

Gluttony gritted his teeth and growled in anger.

"Pride's orders or the life of my siblings?" Gluttony then ran back. "I don't care... I'm helping them!" Gluttony turned into Beelzemon and ran forward.

* * *

><p>"Damn it," MetalGarurumon panted looking at Belphemon who was holding Plesiomon by the neck.<p>

"It's good, you went down a bit quicker than I expected." Belphemon said and Plesiomon chuckled.

"Idiot, I wanted you to catch me," Plesiomon chuckled and a whirlpool surrounded Belphemon. Plesiomon got out and HerculesKabuterimon stood over the whirlpool.

"_Mega Electro Shocker!"_ HerculesKabuterimon fired his blast down, it hit the whirlpool and exploded. HerculesKabuterimon moved back as did the other. HerculesKabuterimon moved left and Belphemon passed him. "I dodged that," HerculesKabuterimon whispered.

"No, I wanted you to dodge that," HerculesKabuterimon's eyes widened as Belphemon flew behind him. _"Lightning Horn!"_ Belphemon punched at HerculesKabuterimon's back.

She moved down as she saw an ice barrier around HerculesKabuterimon. "You slowed down! _Metal Wolf Claw_!" MetalGarurumon fired his ice beam. It froze Belphemon solid, "I think we are okay-" MetalGarurumon was cut off by a double axle from Belphemon.

"Your attack was impressive, but with my speed. I can literally break out of it easily." Belphemon spoke softly and she looked back at HerculesKabuterimon coming her way. "I forgot," Belphemon pushed HerculesKabuterimon while holding his neck. "Was it you who electrocuted me?" Belphemon asked nicely.

Belphemon looked up and saw missiles coming after her. _"That isn't good," _Belphemon moved back and the missiles followed._ "Guided huh?"_ Belphemon was behind the missiles as they exploded. "Your attack aren't as fast as me." Belphemon informed and she turned right to face MetalGarurumon.

"Prepare yourself. I don't want to take long so I'm going all out on you." Belphemon moved forward and MetalGarurumon created an ice shield. Belphemon hit it and it smashed into particles. Belphemon hit MetalGarurumon with another punch.

Belphemon then looked back at HerculesKabuterimon coming for her. "I was fighting him," Belphemon moved back and elbowed HerculesKabuterimon. "So don't interfere," Belphemon said and HerculesKabuterimon went flying back.

Belphemon looked around. She saw water come down on her. Belphemon moved up and HerculesKabuterimon hit her down. "Element of surprise," HerculesKabuterimon growled and Belphemon went into the water.

Belphemon stood in the middle and looked surprised.

"You're the first to experience my best move yet. I call it _Heavy Water Prison_," Belphemon saw herself where she was trapped it a water cube.

MetalGarurumon and HerculesKabuterimon landed around the water cube prison. Belphemon then tried to move and it was completely heavy. "That's right, the water is heavy pressured. It permanently stays that way." Plesiomon grinned.

"So she can't move huh?" HerculesKabuterimon asked, Plesiomon nodded and grinned.

"Not just that," Plesiomon moved back and the cube extracted some water that turned into spear shaped water. "It literally becomes an automatic attack ability." Plesiomon boasted as the spears moved towards Belphemon. Belphemon was hit by three and it nearly punctured her body.

"_Thousand Spear Prison!"_ Plesiomon screamed and more spears were made.

_End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT<em>**


	10. Water, Ice and Lightning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable **

**Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 10: Water, Ice and Lightning**

* * *

><p>Barbamon swung his wand to block all of WarGreymon's claws. He moved back and made a portal that took in Imperialdramon's blast.<p>

"It's foolish," Barbamon said and looked back at Imperialdramon. "You two can't beat me. Come on, three of you couldn't even get close to killing me before." Barbamon snickered.

"If I remember correctly, you were at a breaking point." WarGreymon growled at Barbamon.

"I was holding back, analyzing you guys fighting. Did you notice that I beat Jyou up after Tokyo?" Barbamon laughed.

"Well even if that was not so long ago. It's still doesn't matter, everyone is stronger since that day." Imperialdramon powered up and Barbamon looked down.

"Stronger, don't make me laugh!" Barbamon swung around his wand. "This is different, I have the intent of killing you guys now!" Barbamon flew towards Imperialdramon.

"Now we have the advantage of not holding back for civilization!" Imperialdramon punched Barbamon out of the surprise and fired his _Positron Laser_. It moved Barbamon back and he growled softly.

"I guess so, but you know... you know that both your powers are nothing compared to me!" Barbamon summoned a seal in the air. "Your friends are going to die by the hands of Sloth, but don't worry. You will join them soon!" Barbamon then moved higher in the sky. "_Pandæmonium Lost!_" Barbamon used his _Pandæmonium Lost _Level 3.

* * *

><p>"<em>Thousand Spear Prison!<em>" Plesiomon yelled out as the pressured water spear completely hit Belphemon. Belphemon coughed as multiple spears kept on hitting Belphemon. Belphemon growled as the move was done.

"That's right, it hurts doesn't it?" Plesiomon growled. Plesiomon had a look of anger and a bit of revenge.

"_It hurts a bit, if the move keeps on going. I'll surely die," _Belphemon closed his eyes._ "It's been a while since I used this move." _Belphemon thought while the water prison vibrated.

"What's going on?" HerculesKabuterimon asked and Belphemon exploded in energy.

"_Dark Horn!_" Belphemon screamed out and she destroyed the entire pressured water prison. Belphemon turned her head to Plesiomon. Belphemon moved forward and was shocked at her slow movements.

"What's wrong? Are you slow?" Plesiomon grinned at Belphemon. _"Some of my special water sticks to a Digimon's body. She won't remove the water on her so easily."_ Plesiomon then charged up a Blue energy blast.

Belphemon was hit by the blast, she stopped and purred. "This is annoying... I know," Belphemon closed her eyes. She turned to baby form.

"Huh?" The three Digimon looked on, the Sleeping Belphemon suddenly created her shield that took off the heavy pressured water.

"What?" Plesiomon looked shocked, "my water took off?"

"_Her shield protects her from any moves or effects. The only cost is sleeping, this Digimon is the worst opponent for me. Ultimate Defense and incredible speed... damn,"_ Koushiro gritted his teeth.

"She's asleep," MetalGarurumon growled, he moved up. "Fine, if I can't go through your shield. Might as well freeze it solid!" MetalGarurumon opened his mouth. "_Metal Wolf Claw_!" MetalGarurumon hit the shield and it started to freeze.

The shield was completely surrounded with ice. "Will that work?" Plesiomon thought and the ice broke as Belphemon came out.

"I was waiting for one of you to wake me up. Now... who was it?" Belphemon turned her attention to MetalGarurumon. "I want to thank you," Belphemon hit MetalGarurumon back. "Now I can fight." Belphemon showed up over MetalGarurumon and hit him down to the ground.

Belphemon looked back. She saw a Blue energy blast and electric blast heading for her. "How foolish," Belphemon disappeared and grabbed Plesiomon by his neck. She moved and grabbed HerculesKabuterimon by his neck.

"I'll just choke both of you," Belphemon said and tightened her grip. The two coughed and almost screamed out. "Die..." Belphemon then looked back and was hit by a missile.

"I'm not done yet," MetalGarurumon said while Belphemon tried to crack the ice. "_It's more concentrated," _MetalGarurumon flew and HerculesKabuterimon touched Belphemon's stomach.

"_Horn Buster Kai!_" HerculesKabuterimon hit Belphemon to let them both go. She did and in an instant she hit both of them down. Belphemon then quickly headed to MetalGarurumon and MetalGarurumon looked shocked as Belphemon was in front of him.

HerculesKabuterimon then came and took the punch. He looked back at MetalGarurumon nodded. MetalGarurumon shot a crystal off of his mouth. HerculesKabuterimon turned to Koushiro in an instant. The crystal hit Belphemon fist.

"What?" Belphemon looked and an ice pedal grew on her hand. It started to spread while MetalGarurumon grabbed Koushiro and flew down. Belphemon was completely surrounded in pedals of ice.

"This move, I started to learn it, but I know it's strong. I call it, _Metal Wolf Funeral 1: Death Garden_." MetalGarurumon looked back at the ice garden.

"She's not done yet," Koushiro said and turned to HerculesKabuterimon as Belphemon broke up. She was missing her right arm which completely healed.

"Great," MetalGarurumon got ready to fight once again. "What should we do?" MetalGarurumon asked.

"It's simple, we need to slow her down once again or catch her by surprise. There's no way we can beat someone like her like this. So I need to use the tag." HerculesKabuterimon whispered and Belphemon glared at both of them.

"Go to Jyou, I'll distract her. I'm quick, make sure to tell him to imprison her once again." HerculesKabuterimon said and MetalGarurumon looked worried. "I'll be okay," HerculesKabuterimon moved forward and Belphemon did too.

Belphemon hit HerculesKabuterimon in the stomach and elbowed him down. "You are very stubborn, but let me face it. All of you are," Belphemon crushed HerculesKabuterimon down.

"You..." HerculesKabuterimon coughed. "I just can't let you find the others. Not right now," HerculesKabuterimon said and Belphemon hit him in the face.

"I'm stronger than all of you," Belphemon hit his stomach. "You will never win... not even if you had a year of training." Belphemon once again punched HerculesKabuterimon. "Now do me the favor of dying," HerculesKabuterimon looked as Belphemon's fist went to his face.

Belphemon hit the ground and was shocked to not see HerculesKabuterimon there. "What?" Belphemon looked forward, "I just saw electricity and he moved."

"_I can feel the speed in my body quickly coursing, but for a limited time. Right, I need an appropriate name, Lightning Bug Speed... good enough."_ HerculesKabuterimon hit the ground with his four fist.

Belphemon growled and suddenly HerculesKabuterimon moved forward. Belphemon got ready until she noticed her feet were frozen to the ground. HerculesKabuterimon punched her before she could block.

"_This ability... it allows me to surpass my speed... when I'm closer to someone with a killing intent. Maybe, but I just went faster when I got closer."_ HerculesKabuterimon upper cut Belphemon into the air.

Belphemon looked down and went to punch HerculesKabuterimon, but he blocked it for the first time. Belphemon got ready for an attack, "_Lightning Horn!_" Belphemon punched and HerculesKabuterimon duck down from the punch.

Belphemon was hit in the face by the Blue Blast from Plesiomon. "Plesiomon, combo!" HerculesKabuterimon yelled and Plesiomon charged another Blue Blast. He fired as HerculesKabuterimon joined in with his own attack.

"_Charged Water Beam!_" Koushiro thought as the blast hit Belphemon. She growled and it pierced her entire stomach.

Belphemon stepped back, coughed, Koushiro and Yamato smiled. Jyou smirked, but witness Belphemon heal. "That was too much work, _Gift of Darkness_!" Belphemon slashed through the sky.

The wave of energy claw moved forward to hit Plesiomon. HerculesKabuterimon moved and took the hits. "No! Koushiro!" Plesiomon screamed as the attack moved HerculesKabuterimon back. He rolled before turning to Koushiro.

"Do it," Koushiro said and Plesiomon's eyes widened. Belphemon moved and suddenly she found herself trapped in the water prison. "Again?" Belphemon growled and got ready to escape.

"_Thousand Spear Prison_!" Plesiomon summoned the waters to spears to hit Belphemon. She could not concentrate on doing the attacks.

"Koushiro!" MetalGarurumon landed and Koushiro got up.

"Don't worry about me," Koushiro had blood running down the left side of his mouth. "Yamato... I know you only had a day to learn it, but use_ it_."

"No, I can't use that move. If I can't even get close to her." MetalGarurumon explained and Koushiro grinned.

"That won't be no problem," Koushiro grinned and then then once again Belphemon escaped the prison. She turned to Sleeping Form and the heavy water got off her.

Plesiomon suddenly shot the barrier around the Sleeping Form. She woke up and roared in anger. "You did it again, I'll make sure your death is painful!" Plesiomon moved back and Belphemon moved forward.

Plesiomon made a water vortex, Belphemon moved and showed up behind Plesiomon. Belphemon punched, but suddenly she was surrounded by water. Plesiomon looked at Belphemon who had her hand trapped in.

Belphemon pushed out and escaped the grasp. She looked at her hand that was completely tired. Plesiomon made the water disappear and he charged up a Blue Blast. He fired and Belphemon moved down.

"_I need to turn to baby form,"_ Belphemon thought as MetalGarurumon showed up in front of her while HerculesKabuterimon was holding him.

"_Metal World Funeral 2: The First Judgment!_" MetalGarurumon touched Belphemon chest and moved back. A light shined on Belphemon's chest. When the move is activated, the air around is made into ice. And it pierces Belphemon a large number of times. A move MetalGarurumon wouldn't dare to practice.

The spikes came out and nearly hundreds were made. They all pierced Belphemon at the same time. MetalGarurumon landed on the ground and turned to Yamato. "That was all I had," Yamato said and fell on his knees.

Belphemon broke out and glared at Yamato. "That hurt," she healed both her severed arms. She moved down and HerculesKabuterimon showed up.

"_Dark Horn!_" HerculesKabuterimon was tackled by Belphemon, she crashed him into the ground. It smashed the whole thing in the air. Yamato flew back and Plesiomon caught him. Yamato looked up at Plesimon who nodded.

"I got you, don't worry," Plesiomon said while with HerculesKabuterimon. He turned back to Koushiro and Belphemon stood over him.

"You have been the pain of my ass," Belphemon growled, "enjoy dying" Belphemon crashed down her fist and smashed down. The ground rose creating a crater. Belphemon then looked shocked seeing Koushiro's body turn to data. "This again?" Belphemon asked and she looked back.

Secretly, Gennai had another prototype, the last, clone distraction puppet. This one was finished through the technology. It was the perfect cloning that could even turn to the Digimon and back. Koushiro switched since Belphemon used _Dark Horn._

HerculesKabuterimon flew towards Belphemon and Belphemon aimed her right hand in, but HerculesKabuterimon dodged it. "The water?" Belphemon noticed and then she swing her left hand up. It hit HerculesKabuterimon in the stomach. HerculesKabuterimon coughed in agony and Belphemon cracked smile on her face.

"I got you," Belphemon then saw Koushiro turn back human. He glared the large Demon Lord of Sloth. _"You think I didn't have a back up plan."_ Koushiro spoke quickly. He took out and tag and placed it on her hand.

"One second... is all I needed... no, we needed!" Koushiro thought as Belphemon was about to attack Koushiro. She looked and her hand turned to data. It started to get sucked up into the seal. Sloth stood as the seal entered her body.

Koushiro landed on the sand and he looked back at the Sin Digidestined of Sloth. "You fought well," Koushiro coughed blood and Sloth looked at her body. "But you lose this bout today." Koushiro grinned.

* * *

><p><em>End<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT<em>**


	11. Second Day End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable **

**Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 11: Second Day End**

* * *

><p>Koushiro looked at the shocked Sloth. Sloth did not show fear, but she could not accept what just happened. Koushiro growled and clenched his fist.<p>

"Damn it," Koushiro turned around. "I can feel Koushiro and Taichi's energy. We should really get to them." Koushiro screamed at MetalGarurumon.

"What about Sloth?" Plesiomon asked, Koushiro looked down.

"As much as I want to. There's no way Sloth can fight right now. We need to go and help the others." Koushiro ran and got on MetalGarurumon.

Plesiomon turned to Jyou and also got on MetalGarurumon. Jyou looked at Sloth who was still confused.

"Let's go," he said and MetalGarurumon went for the energy Barbamon was emitting out.

"What just happened?" Sloth looked at her palms.

* * *

><p>"That can't be possible," Barbamon looked to the side. "There's no way Sloth's energy just dropped." Barbamon moved back dodging WarGreymon.<p>

"I guess she was defeated," Imperialdramon joked.

Barbamon paused and went to where Sloth's energy went down. WarGreymon showed up in front of him. "I'm terribly sorry, but you can't go until you beat the two of us." WarGreymon aimed to Barbamon's head.

Barbamon took the claw and turned to data. He passed WarGreymon and went to Sloth's direction once again.

"_Dragon Knee!_" Imperialdramon kneed Barbamon in the back. Barbamon used his wand to block the initial attack. Imperialdramon spun around, "_Majestic Strike!_" Imperialdramon attempted to punch Barbamon in the face only to have him block it.

Barbamon moved back and put his hand in the air. He sucked up the surprise _Terra Force_ coming for him.

"Why the hell do you, a Demon Lord, care about another being!?" WarGreymon came down and Barbamon moved back.

"Because she's my sister!" Barbamon snapped at WarGreymon. WarGreymon choked in shock and he was hit the face by Barbamon's wand.

"Taichi!" Imperialdramon flew back and caught WarGreymon. Barbamon spun his wand around.

"_Dark Inferno!_" Barbamon shot out fire and it spread to the two Digimon. _"I need to save Sloth,"_ Barbamon moved and saw a frozen wall in front of him. "What?" Barbamon asked and looked back, he saw the fire go away. It revealed a giant ice wall.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Barbamon broke the ice and looked at HerculesKabuterimon. He was holding Jyou and MetalGarurumon.

"_It's a secret," _HerculesKabuterimon chuckled and Barbamon powered up.

"What the hell happened to Sloth?" Barbamon asked and HerculesKabuterimon moved back as MetalGarurumon moved forward.

"It's a secret," HerculesKabuterimon chuckled and Barbamon moved towards him. Barbamon saw a lot of missiles in front of him. He took some of it and he came out with his right arm frozen.

He threw his wand to HerculesKabuterimon and it was blocked by WarGreymon.

"The numbers are in our favor," WarGreymon grinned and laughed.

"I said... move!" Barbamon showed up in front of WarGreymon and smacked him to the side. He attempted to hit HerculesKabuterimon, but HerculesKabuterimon moved.

"_How is he so quick, last time he wasn't this fast?"_ Barbamon spread his fire and an ice wall surrounded him. Barbamon broke the ice wall in an instant. "Stop playing with me," Barbamon said and then looked back. He saw Koushiro touch his back.

"What?" Barbamon was about to attack. He suddenly felt his power go down. He turned back to Greed and landed on his feet. Koushiro was caught by WarGreymon.

"So that's how it works," WarGreymon looked at Greed who looked at his palms.

"Is this what happened to Sloth? Azulongmon's energy is keeping our power restricted." Greed thought while WarGreymon landed on the ground. So did MetalGarurumon, while carrying Jyou. Imperialdramon joined while turning to Ken.

"Now what do we do?" WarGreymon looked at Greed who glared at them.

"I wonder if they can be killed if we try hard enough," MetalGarurumon growled and stepped closer.

"Wait," Koushiro put up his hand. "I want to know everything, everything that has happened since Daisuke came. If you do, I'll tell you Sloth's condition and I will let you go. Also tell me where your leader is!" Koushiro faced the Sin Digidestined.

"Daisuke managed to get in the castle. When he did, he fought Sloth. He used some kind of clone to get Hikari, but we surrounded him. Envy would end up damaging Daisuke and burying him with Hikari. But I doubt that they are both dead." Greed said and he pointed back. "That's where our leader is, the castle is over there too." Greed answered.

"Thank you," Koushiro felt uncomfortable saying that. "Sloth is over there, she's alive and well. We did not bother her. So please... go ahead." Koushiro said and Greed looked at Koushiro.

"Thanks," Greed grinned and walked passed Koushiro.

"I'll kill you after all this is done, especially Sloth." Koushiro growled and Greed snickered.

"Sure," Greed kept on walking. "Wrath or Envy is going to slaughter you if he or she finds you. Good luck." Greed started to run in the desert.

"Are we really going to let him go?" Ken asked and WarGreymon nodded, he turned to Taichi.

"I know he isn't lying. His face, he has the older brother persona me and Yamato have." Taichi said and he looked in the distance. "But he knows, we still have a lot to go through. There is still two Demon Lords we have yet to fight."

"Right, let's go find the others. Maybe even Daisuke and the others." Koushiro said and walked to where Greed lead the direction too.

* * *

><p>Gluttony stopped and looked shocked. "Sloth and Greed's energy... they are both gone." Gluttony looked down. "No it doesn't make sense, they still had fresh energy!" Gluttony clenched his fist.<p>

"They... have to be alive," Gluttony glared down. He walked where he was heading which was back to the castle. _"From what I felt... they might be coming back to the castle. So it's only appropriate if I do. Who knows if Lust could be next."_ Gluttony kept on going.

* * *

><p>Hikari woke up as she looked around. She looked forward and saw Daisuke resting. She placed her hands on his stomach and started to heal once again.<p>

"Did I feel Taichi's energy, maybe I was just dreaming." Hikari looked at Daisuke's stomach.

She lifted up his shirt with his right arm. She saw scars all around his body. _"Ken wasn't lying,"_ Hikari looked down.

Hikari went back to healing Daisuke, _"I wonder how long we are going to be in here. I wonder if the Demon Lords are trying to get us. They probably have to somehow. I'm also wondering, how did Daisuke get here?"_ Hikari looked back at Daisuke.

He groaned and started to wake up. _"I guess I can ask him." _Hikari giggled and Daisuke opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>Lust walked down the center of the hallway. She looked up and saw all the Sins, but Greed and Sloth.<p>

"Where are they?" Lust asked and Pride stood up.

"They didn't come back, they might have been defeated." Pride answered and jumped down to Lust.

"That's impossible, how can they be defeated?" Lust growled at Pride who shrugged. "Sloth is the fastest and it's impossible to land a hit on Greed perfectly. There's no way they were defeated." Lust growled.

"Well guess what little Lust," Lust turned around and saw Envy. "It's possible," Envy snickered, "I mean come on... see the possibilities. We aren't the first Lust and Envy." Envy walked towards Lust.

"That is true, but these guys aren't exactly strong. Individually, no all combined can't even break Belphemon's Sleeping Shield straight away."

"That is true, but wasn't a mere human that beat all of us when we were just Demon Lord Digimon?" Envy turned to Pride who snickered.

"Envy, don't make me laugh. That man was a monster, he was anything, but normal." Pride gritted his teeth, Envy knew how much he hated him.

"I guess, but let's be honest. He was natural, he wasn't like you Pride. Getting your power from Fanglongmon." Envy said and Pride grew his tension.

"You shouldn't talk too much, I mean you did get your power from me." Pride glared at Envy who giggled.

"Don't mock me Pride, I mean, with my Demon Form. I can murder you right now!" Envy glared with a smile at her boss or oldest brother. Envy then turned to Wrath, "but you have him." Envy giggled, "what's wrong Big Brother, did I bother you?" Envy asked.

"I just want to know if Sloth and Greed are alive," Lust looked at Pride who sighed.

"They are, I know when they die at least. Don't worry, they might come back anytime soon." Pride said and looked at Envy once again. "How's your experiment going?" Pride asked and Envy looked up with a smile.

"Oh it's going great, almost done. I should get right to it shouldn't I?" Envy skipped into the room and she looked down at the blood stains. "Someone should clean that up," Envy giggled and walked forward. She looked up at the giant seal surrounded Takeru's body.

"My pet, don't worry, soon you will free." Envy laughed and looked at her palm. "I want to fight Wrath, but not right now. It's not the appropriate time... I need to plan more." Envy giggled and put her hands on the ground.

"When it's all said and done, I win, I always win," Envy laughed once again, the whole room shined up and a bright light shined in the middle.

* * *

><p>"We have to camp for today," Iori said while looking at the place get darker. "It's probably best if we do for our energy." Iori stated.<p>

"I guess you're right," Sora said while she started to dig a cave in the sand. She looked back and saw Miyako looking up the sky. "What's wrong?"

"Oh," Miyako looked surprised. "It's nothing, it's just... I don't like the feeling this place gives me." Miyako shivered, "it's almost scary."

"I know how you feel," Sora stood up. "I got it once we came. This place suddenly reminds me-"

"Of the Dark Ocean," Mimi finished, Sora looked and nodded. "I knew the way everything was almost gray scale, I knew this place had something to do with the Dark Ocean."

"Maybe that's what I'm feeling, the scare of the Dark Ocean." Miyako shivered once again.

"Takeru took care of the Dark Ocean. It's gone and hopefully never coming back." Iori said and helped Sora dig.

"I'm not afraid of this place. I'm here to save Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke. But when I get the chance... Sloth is mine." Mimi once again showed her malice.

"That's another day," Sora interrupted and she could feel Mimi's inpatients to see Sloth again. "For now, we need to rest, tomorrow, we will only have that day and the next day. And we are gone." Sora was still making the little cave.

"Right," Mimi looked down and Miyako had a sadden face. She was also afraid of Mimi's intention to kill.

"I hope everyone is okay," Iori said while sighing. "I felt two battles just happen. I'm still worried about Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke."

"They are okay," Sora quickly said. "Personally I hope they are. We came here to save them, we are going to do just that." Sora looked at the dark moon. The second day was over and two more days left to save the three Digidestined. The road ahead will only get difficult as time is on their hands.

_End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT<em>**


	12. Master Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable **

**Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 12: Master Plan**

* * *

><p>Envy sighed in relief, <em>"it's done,"<em> she snickered while looking up at the body.

Hikari moaned while waking up on her own. She fell asleep while once again healing Daisuke. They both told what they knew about everything that has happened.

Hikari looked and saw that Daisuke's shirt was around her, along with his coat. "Daisuke," Hikari blinked and saw Daisuke doing push ups.

"Hikari, you're awake," Daisuke stood up and was holding his stomach.

"Are you fully healed?" Hikari asked and Daisuke nodded.

"Honestly a bit, but I can move properly. I can at least fight in some way." Daisuke looked at his palms.

Hikari looked at Daisuke's scars and scar from the hole that was once on his stomach. "I just hate that my cloths are all ripped up. One hole where it's so annoying." Daisuke lightly joked.

Hikari then touched the hole area of the shirt. She took some rocks out and it fixed the holes immediately. "How did you learn all those things?" Daisuke asked since he was impressed.

"Serena taught me," Hikari said while tossing Daisuke his shirt and sweater. "She said it's easier than healing a corpse. Basically, expanding the material from our energy and making cloths. That's how the Sin Digidestined have cloths."

"That's really cool," Daisuke put on his jacket. "You have become quite the healer." Daisuke said and Hikari blushed.

"So what are we doing now?" Hikari asked and Daisuke stretched.

"We're getting out of here, we're escaping." Daisuke said and Hikari was surprised.

"But wait... isn't there going to be like the Seven Demon Lords waiting?" Hikari asked and Daisuke shook his head.

"When you were asleep, about two fights were happening. Two Demon Lords energy completely disappeared or stopped. Usually when a Digimon dies or turns back. You can feel the energy go down quickly, but this time it was different. Two energies just completely disappeared from the Demon Lords." Daisuke said looking up at the sky.

"That still leaves five," Hikari said while Daisuke lightly chuckled.

"From what I know, I felt Sloth, the fastest one, her energy disappeared. So that's good, now you said in someway Serena cares about you and I'm precious to Pride. So we both can't really die, it's the perfect escape." Daisuke said and Hikari nodded.

"What about Takeru?" Hikari asked.

"I was going to get him if Envy didn't hit me. Now we must get out and find the Digidestined. I felt some of their energies. We have a chance now." Daisuke then walked up and hugged Hikari. "It's going to be a bumpy ride... so stay close." Daisuke said.

Hikari hugged him back and Daisuke's eyes went light blue. "I trust you," Hikari said and Daisuke turned to UlforceVeedramon.

He swung his blade in the air and completely destroyed the entire rocks over him. He flew up and was holding Hikari with his right hand.

"So you made it out?" UlforceVeedramon and Hikari looked back at Envy. UlforceVeedramon was about to leave, "don't go," Envy said and UlforceVeedramon stopped.

"No," Hikari's eyes widened. She saw right next to Envy was Takeru. He wore a black shirt. He had on a black jacket with a turtle neck. He had on jeans and black boots. His eyes were black and the color was blue. "Takeru!" Hikari screamed.

"Don't," Envy wiggled her finger. "He can't hear you, he's possessed by my power." Envy laughed.

"You bitch," Daisuke growled and Envy laughed even harder.

"Now go on Daisuke, you better leave before I attack." Envy grinned.

"Wait..." Hikari spoke softly and UlforceVeedramon left as he flew to another direction.

"Why did you let them leave?" Envy suddenly looked back at Pride. "Your plan was to turn Takeru evil by finding his most envious intention. You have done that, he's your minion... now what?" Pride asked.

"You let him leave and get to his group. That won't be good," Wrath said and Envy giggled.

"They will be back, especially Daisuke. He wants to save this Blondie." Envy poked Takeru who just stood there. "Remember Pride, your power, when exposed to the human body can cause a increase feeling in emotions. Well mine, it can cause an increase of Envy. Now Takeru's drive, is to kill Daisuke and take the spot of Digidestined Leader, from what I found." Envy then turned around.

"Look at this opportunity Pride, none of us dies and it's a guarantee Daisuke will come back. What makes it better, no amount of knock out or words can break my spell. It's impossible to snap Takeru out of it." Envy laughed.

"Although you're crazy as hell, you make good points." Pride said while turning around.

"_Now everything will be set up. This is fun, with Daisuke's stubbornness and my control over Takeru. It will lead to a fight that will cause a death. Daisuke or Takeru will either die. Then after that... I'm going to kill the winner. Then go and fight Wrath, kill him. After than, Pride will be easily killed. Once that's done, I'll kill Hikari. Which will lead to Lust's anger, then I'll fight her and slaughter her."_

"_When that's done I'll get Gluttony mad and I kill him. I'll find Greed and Sloth, finish them both. Take out the rest of the Digidestined and Earth will live day by day, in agony."_ Envy grinned like a maniac. _"It's the Master Plan for a good killing spree." _

Envy scratched her skin off, _"I'm going to enjoy watching those two murder each other." _Envy laughed as she passed through the hallway.

* * *

><p>UlforceVeedramon stopped and turned to Daisuke, Hikari stood right next to him. "Why? Why didn't we go get Takeru?" Hikari asked Daisuke who was panting.<p>

"Trying to save someone that is possessed will be less challenging. If Envy wasn't involved." Daisuke then got on one knee. "I would have been forced to protect both of you. And I can't release my darkness can I?" Daisuke asked.

"I can't believe he's being controlled," Hikari covered her eyes.

"I know deep in my heart, I know Takeru's in there. I just don't know if I can get to it." Daisuke then fell forward holding his stomach.

"Daisuke you aren't healed!" Hikari kneel down and started to heal Daisuke's stomach.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Daisuke panted, Hikari had a look of disdain and it quickly turned to a look of sadness.

"It's okay," Hikari said and kept on healing Daisuke. In Hikari's mind, she was thinking about Takeru. She couldn't believe that her best friend was now being controlled by evil. Daisuke was thinking the same thing, but he had another thought.

"We need to find the others, the Rift could open any day and we need to find out when." Daisuke breathed and Hikari nodded nonchalantly.

"It's going to be okay," Daisuke said, "Takeru won't hurt anybody." Daisuke stood up and Hikari kept on healing him.

"Daisuke..." Hikari looked down, "tell me, are you going to... kill Takeru?" Hikari asked and Daisuke stayed quiet.

"It's better if I tell you what I'm going to do later." Daisuke said as Hikari bit her lip. _"Envy possessed him somehow, knowing Envy, she found Takeru's most envious intention and used that to control him. He can't be manipulated, he's too smart for that." _Daisuke gritted his teeth.

"Answer me now..." Daisuke looked at Hikari with shock. He saw tears coming down her eyes. "I want you to tell me if you're going to kill Takeru!?" Hikari snapped in anger and Daisuke sighed.

"What I'm going to do is fight him. That's what Envy wants and probably possessed Takeru wants. Hikari if I have to kill him I..." Daisuke gets immediately smacked.

"Takeru never saw your darkness as a threat or a weapon. He saw it as a chance for everyone to understand and grow that not all darkness is bad. He was one of the ones that didn't see you as an enemy. How could you want to kill him!?" Hikari screamed with tears coming down her eyes.

"What happens if he can't be saved?" Daisuke asked and Hikari gritted her teeth.

"I don't care..." Hikari shivered, "we can't just kill him!"

"What happens if he kills our friends!?" Daisuke snapped and Hikari couldn't say anything. "You trained with Takeru, you know his power. Though he's not the strongest, he's with Taichi, who's the second strongest by power. I have seen Seraphimon's abilities too. I'm doing this for the safety of our friends and family. Along with everyone is Earth." Daisuke put his head.

"If you kill Takeru... then I'll kill you." Hikari glared at Daisuke and Daisuke paused.

"Fine..." Daisuke said and Hikari looked down. "If that's how it has to be, that's fine. But Takeru wouldn't want his body used to kill people he tries to protect." Daisuke said and Hikari collapsed down on her knees. She was crying uncontrollably.

"_It's funny because if it was you with some kind of darkness and you went out of control. I would kill you." _Those were the words Daisuke gave to Takeru before the Tokyo Invasion. Now it could be true and he could take his life.

"Let's go Hikari," Daisuke turned around. "Things might turn out differently. For now, let's just find your brother and plan things out." Daisuke said, but inside he was lying. He has to be the one to fight Takeru.

"Alright," Hikari wiped her tears and stood up. It was so hard for her, Daisuke and Takeru. Two people important and their lives will be on the line. She knows if she fight Takeru, she won't even come close to beating him. He's stronger and more skilled than her.

* * *

><p>"Did I just feel Daisuke's energy!?" Lust asked while entering the main room.<p>

"Yes and he got away," Pride said and it caught Lust off guard. Takeru suddenly showed up with his eyes black and blue.

"What is he doing here?" Lust asked and Envy showed up hugging Lust.

"Oh he's my little toy now, I'm going to use him to make Daisuke submit. I entered the poor soul of his, found his deepest and darkest envious emotion. Then I properly made it to the point where it took over him, he's under my control." Envy shook Lust.

"He's going to fight Daisuke to make him release his darkness?" Lust asked and Envy nodded.

"Of course," she lied, brutally. She just wants to see a death match, she wants to see either Daisuke kill Takeru or Takeru kill Daisuke.

"Enough about all of this," Pride said, "when the time comes, it will be a great day for us all. My powers will return by Envy's guarantee and I will rule the universe. I will be Lucemon once again." Pride spread his hands.

Envy snickered, _"dumbass, you gave the information to Hikari. She most likely told Daisuke and Daisuke is too stubborn. That stubborn is what going to make him kill Takeru. Or the stubbornness will cause his death. I win either way," _Envy snickered.

"_When I saw Daisuke about to escape, I knew it was the perfect moment. From then my plan was set. Because Pride, you're too over powered and annoying. When I'm done with you, I'm going for you, Wrath... My older brother." _Envy glanced at Wrath who didn't show emotions.

"_I'll kill everybody and create my ultimate dream. To murder every person there is."_ Envy clenched her fist. _"I can't wait to become the one who destroys every single dimension."_

_End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDIT<strong>  
><em>


	13. Short Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable **

**Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 13: Short Reunion**

* * *

><p>The four Digidestined walked down the small grassy fields as they were heading to where the energy jump happened about two days ago.<p>

"I just felt Daisuke's energy moments ago. Where did it go?" Miyako asked.

"Hopefully he's okay," Iori said, "it went down not too long ago." Iori informed.

"I see something," Mimi said and everyone stopped. They looked up at the high hill. The wind blew as the four looked up.

"That's... Hikari and Daisuke!" Sora cheered seeing the two Digidestined.

"They're okay!" Miyako ran up, Hikari smiled while she went down.

"Miyako!" Hikari hugged Miyako and Miyako had little happy tears.

"Oh my god we were so worried!" Sora hugged Hikari too and Mimi joined in.

"This is all heartwarming and all... but we still need to find the others." Iori said and he was happy, but realistic.

"They aren't too far away," Daisuke said and pointed far away. They all looked and it was the rest of the Digidestined.

"Taichi," Hikari smiled warmly.

"Huh?" Taichi looked forward and saw his younger sister. "Hikari," Taichi's face turned to a deep smile. "Hikari!" Taichi ran with the other Digidestined.

"I can't run!" Koushiro coughed and Taichi got to Hikari hugged her.

"You have no idea how scared I was!" Taichi spun Hikari around.

"I can understand that," Hikari giggled and Taichi let go of her.

"You're safe and that's all that matters." Taichi laughed.

"Wait... where's Takeru?" Yamato looked around, Daisuke and Hikari put their head down.

* * *

><p>Moments passed as they all informed of the information they knew about each other. Now Koushiro was being properly healed by Hikari.<p>

"One day huh?" Daisuke said and Taichi nodded.

"He's being controlled by Envy, what are we supposed to do?" Yamato gritted his teeth in anger. Hikari did not speak a word of Daisuke's intention.

"We have one day, tomorrow to completely save Takeru. And with the tags... that might be easy. Once the Rift opens, we got nearly three hours to leave." Daisuke looked down and a glare came over his eyes. "We have a short time to do big things."

"I got a plan," Koushiro sat up and coughed a bit. "If we can seal Envy's power. We have a chance of sealing Takeru's power." Koushiro coughed.

"True, but it's Envy we are talking about. The one who defeated six of us." Iori informed.

"We still have a chance, it's about five of them left. We took out Sloth and Greed for the mean time. Now we can get the others very easily." Koushiro looked around. "Tomorrow morning, we invade the castle. Best case scenario, we seal everyone. Worst case scenario, Takeru fights any of us early on." Koushiro coughed.

"That's not the worst case scenario," Daisuke spoke up. "If I use my darkness, even a bit. Pride's power comes back and it's the end." Daisuke looked at his palm. "I will be fighting at my weakest."

"Don't say that, you're not the weakest by the way. Lilithmon and Beelzemon, Lust and Gluttony will be fairly easy. Wrath we don't know much about, Pride doesn't have his power and Envy is the most dangerous right now. If we take out Lust and Gluttony first, we can have a big chance." Mimi said.

"Serena is my opponent," Hikari said, "I know her fighting style and she probably won't hurt me."

"Me and Yamato will handle Beelzemon since we know how he fights. So Koushiro, go with Hikari to fight Lust." Taichi suggested, Koushiro nodded. "Everyone else, handle the other two Demon Lords, survive until Koushiro can get to you. If all goes well... we will be done in no time." Koushiro was pumped up.

"That's right, starting tomorrow, everyone prepare for our invasion!" Taichi said and the Digidestined all looked determined. "We will defeat the Demon Lords this time!"

"Right!" They all said and Daisuke stood in the side looking down.

"For now we will heal up," Jyou nodded and smiled. "We need to prepare, remember back at Tokyo, all twelve of us couldn't handle four of them. Now we are stronger."

Daisuke leaned forward and walked away. Ken noticed and got up. He walked away from the group and followed Daisuke.

"Don't tell me you're leaving?" Ken asked with a smile and Daisuke shook his head. "Is something on your mind?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, a lot of things. I have been blaming myself for a long time, all this was planned. Everything." Daisuke clenched his fist. "For the first time, I never felt so hopeless. One of my friends is being controlled by the murderer of my father. I am a weapon, I can't even use my strongest ability." Daisuke bit his bottom lip.

"I was glad when I found out you left and went on your own to save Hikari and Takeru." Ken chuckled and walked forward.

Daisuke was shocked, "it showed that you had a heart. It showed that you want to make things right. Things might be hopeless, but it's not. Until we are dead... then everything is hopeless. But as long as even one of us is still alive. Everything will be alright."

"Ken, I have done good things my whole life. I saved the world at one point with you guys. But I have been messing up, I'm going to make it right. At any cost." Daisuke glared up.

"Alright, I'll be by your side." Ken smiled and patted Daisuke's back.

Hikari looked on from a distance and she had a sad look. The words coming from Daisuke that he was going to take Takeru's life was haunting her.

"Alright Koushiro, you're done." Hikari smiled a fake smile at Koushiro. Her mind was just thinking about Takeru. She still hasn't given up.

* * *

><p>Serena was looking up the dark sky. She felt the wind blow through her face. She sighed as she wanted so much to do with Hikari when she was here.<p>

"I don't get why you're here, you don't like the night time." Gluttony showed up behind Serena.

"I don't, but I like it at times." Serena looked back at the dark moon.

"Is Hikari really important to you?" Gluttony asked and Serena looked down on the ground.

"Not really, right now I don't know what to feel. Maybe it would only be right if I kill them." Serena said while darkening her mood.

"It's whatever, well get some rest. Tomorrow might be another fight day and who knows. We might find Daisuke and Hikari this time." Gluttony chuckled and walked away.

"Yeah, we might," Serena said and the wind blew softly.

* * *

><p>Greed walked through the forest, he looked down and sighed. "Why am I not surprised," he chuckled. Greed leaned over and shook Sloth.<p>

"Huh?" Sloth opened her eyes. "Greed... you're alive. That's great, but why did you wake me up at night?" Sloth said and Greed came over and picked her up.

"Because you have to see that I'm alive. We're going home, Pride needs to hear about this." Greed said and Sloth nodded. She fell asleep on his arms. Greed started to walk towards the direction of the castle.

"_You're okay, that's all that matters,"_ Greed thought while he walked through the forest once again.

* * *

><p>Pride stood on his chair, he was looking down.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Wrath asked as Pride looked up.

"No, it's just that, I'm getting very impatient when it comes to my powers now. I must have it." Pride tensed up and gritted his teeth.

"Don't worry, soon it will be completed," Wrath spoke and Pride nodded in agreement, but deep inside. He wanted it right now but it was impossible right now.

"I have waited years for this. I must have it." Pride looked at his palms. "I did everything I could to make the day I return and destroy the dream that the Digidestined of Power decided to build." Pride looked at the Yin and Yang Energy orbs.

"Am I aloud to intervene in your little moments with your powers?" Envy asked, she was hanging from the top of the roof. "You still forgot to thank me." Envy giggled. "I was the main person who got Daisuke here and defeated Hikari to bring your Yang Energy." Envy shook around.

"Envy, how many times must I thank you before you accept it?" Pride chuckled and Envy dropped to the ground. She landed on her feet, causing a shake.

"Until I'm fully satisfied," Envy stuck out her tongue. "Well I'm here to see how you're doing. Now to go back to my pet. Good night Pride," Envy waved and ran back. _"And I won't be pleasured until I see you dead."_ Envy grinned insanely.

"You're quite an actor," Gluttony leaned back, Envy passed him.

"I got it from Lust," Envy spun around. "Oh man, I can't wait until I see Daisuke again. Seeing that darkness of his come out and murder his own friend." Envy spun around once again.

"And how do you know he's going to that exactly?" Gluttony asked and Envy grinned.

"Because there's not way to get Takeru's conscious. You have to remove my darkness from him which is impossible." Envy hopped. "And it would be fun. If Takeru gets knocked out and they end up escaping somehow. Then he wakes up only to kill. That's my second plan, imagine, the real Takeru, breaking down from within as he murders his own family."

"That's the feeling," Envy scratched herself again. "That's the enjoyment I like seeing." Envy giggled like a crazed maniac.

"So they have no way of getting through to Takeru, the Digidestined at least?" Gluttony asked and Envy nodded.

"There's no way," Envy nodded once again. "He is programmed to listen to me and go after one person. The person he is a bit jealous of... before... now is completely jealous of him. Daisuke Motomiya." Envy licked her lips.

"Those are the perks of containing Pride's power. Possession, the finest and most cruelest ability to have. The amount of damage he can do. It's just a shame... that Takeru has a big chance of getting killed from Daisuke." Envy slouched her head down.

"But you don't care," Gluttony tilted his head.

"Not one bit," Envy raised up her hands. "A massacre, that's my future. Blood, despair and nothing, but death around. A world I want to create," Envy giggled, "a world I have to rule."

"Whatever, let's see if this master plan works," Gluttony walked away.

"_It is, because I made sure Takeru couldn't be broken by words. I made sure it was nearly impossible for Daisuke not to kill Takeru when they fight. And they will because Daisuke has the will to kill for the protection of the world. And that's the Leader of the Digidestined weakness!"_ Envy laughed and kept on walking to another room.

* * *

><p>Daisuke watched the others sleep silently. He looked back, back there was the Sin Digidestined. Back there was Takeru who was possessed.<p>

"_I have to be the one, I'm the only one..." _Daisuke said and looked up the clear sky. He laid down and looked up at the sky that was dark. He wasn't afraid to sleep and he was not afraid in general. All on his mind was the confrontation between him and Takeru.

He knows he cannot hold back anymore. Daisuke closed his eyes into a deep sleep. Tomorrow was the final day, the final day of the Digidestined to save everyone. To bring them back to Earth.

_End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT<em>**


	14. Please

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable **

**Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 14: Please**

* * *

><p>Hikari looked back at the camp. "I'm the only one that can save Takeru, I need to go save him." Hikari walked away and headed to the castle.<p>

* * *

><p>"Taichi wake up!" Sora moved Taichi and he woke up.<p>

"What is it?" Taichi sat up.

"Daisuke and Hikari disappeared!" Sora screamed in panic.

"What!?" Taichi got up.

* * *

><p>Hikari entered the nearby broken entrance into the castle. She looked around and walked slowly. <em>"If I find the main room, Takeru might be somewhere around there."<em> Hikari thought and walked around the hallway. She entered room by room, heading to the middle.

Hikari stopped and looked in shock. She saw Takeru standing there and looking at her. _"He's here..."_ Hikari thought and walked up. "Takeru, you're okay," Hikari smiled.

"Where's Daisuke?" Takeru asked making Hikari stop thinking happily.

"Daisuke? He's not here," Hikari looked down and Takeru turned around.

"I want to kill Daisuke, you're not the one I want right now." Takeru said and walked away.

"Wait!" Hikari put her head up and looked at her best friend. "Please don't do this Takeru," Hikari said and Takeru turned around.

* * *

><p>"We need to hurry up," Taichi ran and stopped. He looked up and growled in anger. He saw Lust and Gluttony standing on the top of the castle.<p>

"Damn it," Miyako gritted her teeth and powered up.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as you go," Gluttony said and jumped down. He turned into Beelzemon and ran up. He blocked a random kick and Valkyrimon stood in front of him.

"Beelzemon right?" Valkyrimon asked the name and he nodded. "I'm not in the mood right now. If you don't move, I'll make sure you die."

"Is that so? Well I guess that's saying a lot. But you alone?" Beelzemon asked and then everyone else powered up.

"We are going to fight you together," Ken said and Beelzemon looked back at Lust.

"So are you going to help me?" Beelzemon asked and Lust jumped down.

"Yes, I will kill them," she glared and darkness surrounded her. Light surrounded all the Digidestined. They all got ready to fight with each other.

* * *

><p>"Wrath, you stay here, once Daisuke summons his darkness. You will activate the Yin and Yang energy." Pride said while being at the absolute top of the castle.<p>

"Yes sir," Wrath said and Pride looked up at the sky.

"It's today, today my power is released." Pride grinned insanely, "the universe will come to an end." Pride chuckled and laughed.

* * *

><p>"Takeru, I know you're in there. Please... you know how much I care about you. Fight it, fight the darkness!" Hikari moved forward and Takeru only starred.<p>

He started to laugh, "don't try to change the matter at hand. You just don't want me to kill the precious leader of the Digidestined. Why the hell does he get the special treatment? While I get treated as a low rate hero?" Takeru growled.

"Takeru, that doesn't matter. He treats you as an equal. He cares about everyone as an equal!" Hikari screamed with tears forming.

"He probably does, but all of you. He is just the center of attention. You just care about what he does." Takeru argued and Hikari let down tears.

"I don't Takeru, I don't see him as anything, but him. I see you as you, you're in there. Please fight it, please for me." Hikari screamed and Takeru looked down. "I know you're in there. Break it," Hikari smiled.

"Hikari," Takeru said and Hikari got a smile. "All I want to do is kill Daisuke," Takeru glared and Hikari's face completely dropped.

"No, no, no," Hikari shivered and moved back slowly.

"When I'm done with killing him, I will kill everyone back home. I don't care what the hell happens!" Takeru growled at Hikari who collapsed to her knees.

"Takeru, you're in there, I care about you Takeru! I care about you! Please! Please! Please! Fight it!" Hikari snapped and Takeru only stood there.

"Enough, or else I'll kill you first." Takeru said and Hikari's eyes widened. She shook her head and cried even more. "Now lead me to Daisuke," Takeru ordered.

Hikari cried and sobbed. She then heard foot steps. "Ah," Takeru got a smile on his face. Hikari looked back and saw Daisuke walked towards both of them.

"I heard that right, you're after me and then you're going to kill everyone you care about. That's a problem in your part since I'm going to kill you." Daisuke and Takeru glared at each other.

"No, Daisuke," Hikari shivered and cried. "Don't fight, please don't fight. I'll do anything for you just don't fight!" Hikari snapped and Daisuke kept on moving forward.

"Please Daisuke, don't fight, please don't fight Takeru. Takeru please, don't fight." Hikari looked down and Daisuke's eyes glowed light blue.

"Hikari, I need to do what it takes for the safety of my family." Daisuke took out his digivice. "Even if it's kill my own best friend."

"Stop talking like you're going to win. I'm stronger than you." Takeru's eyes glowed yellow..

"Don't fight," Hikari sobbed. _"I can't move, I'm so pathetic!" _Hikari looked at the two Digidestined stop and stare at each other. "DON"T FIGHT!" Hikari snapped and a light surrounded the two Digidestined.

Hikari gasped at the steady air, UlforceVeedramon and Seraphimon both stood in either side of the room.

"It's started," Envy said watching from the other room. "The death match between these two. And the winner gets death from me." Envy snickered.

UlforceVeedramon took out his holy blade as did Seraphimon. They both did not say a word and only stood there. Hikari couldn't move since she was devastated as one of her tears fell to the ground. Once it hit the ground, the two Digidestined went for each other.

Their blade colliding while creating a shock wave around the room. It pushed Hikari down, UlforceVeedramon moved back and aimed his blade to Seraphimon face. Seraphimon duck down and UlforceVeedramon moved his blade direction to diagonal.

Seraphimon moved back as he clapped his hands. _"Hallowed Knuckle!"_ Seraphimon aimed his fist to UlforceVeedramon who moved left. Seraphimon then aimed his blade to UlforceVeedramon's face. UlforceVeedramon moved his blade up and blocked the Seraphimon's blade from hitting him.

UlforceVeedramon moved back and Seraphimon did too. They both then moved forward to stab each other. Seraphimon then ducked from UlforceVeedramon blade. He kicked him into the ceiling and broke it through. Seraphimon then joined UlforceVeedramon to fight in the top of the castle.

Seraphimon moved up as UlforceVeedramon stopped mid air. "You took the kick so we don't have to fight around Hikari?" Seraphimon asked and his blade once again collided with UlforceVeedramon's.

"I did it so we don't have to have distraction. Takeru, I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you fairly." UlforceVeedramon spun around and moved back. He cut Seraphimon left cheek area.

"That's fine by me!" Seraphimon clapped his hands and aimed to punch UlforceVeedramon. UlforceVeedramon duck from the attack and Seraphimon transported himself. He hit UlforceVeedramon from the back.

UlforceVeedramon coughed in pain, he then spun around and slashed Seraphimon around the chest. They both moved back from their wounds.

They instantly healed and both attack each other once again. UlforceVeedramon grabbed Seraphimon's hands back and Seraphimon headbutt UlforceVeedramon. UlforceVeedramon kicked Seraphimon back with his right leg.

Seraphimon clapped and lightning came down, _"Hallowed Ascension!"_ Seraphimon looked and saw a barrier around UlforceVeedramon. He groaned in annoyance.

"_He's improved his shield,"_ Seraphimon noticed and UlforceVeedramon got rid of it. "When did you become so good at your attacks?" Seraphimon asked.

"I fought someone really quick," UlforceVeedramon answered and was behind Seraphimon. "So I gained a bit of experience." UlforceVeedramon cut Seraphimon around the chest. Seraphimon turned around to hit UlforceVeedramon who moved back.

"I'm actually faster than I think I am," UlforceVeedramon said and Seraphimon moved back.

"Is that so?" Seraphimon asked and was in front of UlforceVeedramon, he punched him in the stomach. "Not as fast as my ability," Seraphimon said and was shocked. UlforceVeedramon aimed his blade to his fast.

"_Fast enough to react!" _UlforceVeedramon thought and Seraphimon leaned back. He duck from the attack, and he kicked UlforceVeedramon's face causing him to go up. UlforceVeedramon spun around back to his composure. He moved down and saw Seraphimon was gone.

UlforceVeedramon looked up and Seraphimon was ready to use _Hallowed Knuckle_. UlforceVeedramon created a shield that stopped the attack. UlforceVeedramon aimed his blade to Seraphimon's stomach, but Seraphimon moved his blade to block the attack.

They both moved back from each other. They weren't even tired. They were ready to go on. Seraphimon got rid of his blade and powered up his fist with energy. UlforceVeedramon was shocked, but he shook his head.

UlforceVeedramon aimed his blade down, but Seraphimon hit away with his fist. He punched UlforceVeedramon in the stomach. UlforceVeedramon coughed and moved back holding his stomach.

"Not as strong as _Hallowed Knuckle_, but strong enough. I picked this ability up while watching Vikemon's attack." Seraphimon informed and UlforceVeedramon pointed his blade at him.

"That's very impressive, but it won't help you in any way." UlforceVeedramon moved forward, but stopped as Seraphimon was behind him. He double Axle him to the ground and UlforceVeedramon stopped before hitting the castle's east section.

"I want to know Daisuke, why haven't you used any moves before. Back with Envy, back with Sloth, right now. I have many move sets, but you only use basic attacks. Do you really think you can win with those?" Seraphimon asked and UlforceVeedramon shook his head.

"The truth is, I haven't learned any of my attacks. Well that's until now, the darkness that those bastards want. He knows a lot about me, that's not shocking since he's an actual entity in my soul."

"You're telling me your darkness is an actual person?" Seraphimon titled his head and laughed a bit.

"Yeah, he's really cool actually. Although he's stubborn, he is helpful. His name is Kurai," UlforceVeedramon informed, Seraphimon laughed.

"You gave a name to a power source. That's really dumb," Seraphimon laughed and UlforceVeedramon looked down.

"You will be shocked, power source, most likely, but he is still a living entity in my soul." UlforceVeedramon flew up and hit Seraphimon in the face with his left hand. Seraphimon aimed his right to UlforceVeedramon's face and UlforceVeedramon used his blade to change the direction of the attack.

UlforceVeedramon spun kicked Seraphimon back making him lightly cough. "Kurai is human to me," UlforceVeedramon pointed his blade to Seraphimon once again. Kurai looked surprised in Daisuke's inner world with Veemon smiling.

"That's absurd!" Seraphimon clapped his hands and a thunder came down upon UlforceVeedramon. He growled at the shield UlforceVeedramon made.

"Not really, but I'm going to show you this power source and I'm going to show you the kind of moves he taught me. And with those I'm going to kill you!" UlforceVeedramon moved forward and Seraphimon transported.

UlforceVeedramon looked to the side and aimed his blade at Seraphimon's face. Seraphimon managed to dodge and move back. _"Keep cool,"_ Seraphimon thought, but instantly was kicked down by UlforceVeedramon.

"Now ask yourself this Seraphimon, can you beat me?" UlforceVeedramon asked and Seraphimon showed up behind him. UlforceVeedramon turned around and aimed his blade to slash Seraphimon. Seraphimon duck down, then UlforceVeedramon created a shield to block Seraphimon upcoming attacks.

UlforceVeedramon moved and looked down seeing his left cheek cut by Seraphimon's blade. "Yes, because my power isn't the same as before." Seraphimon powered up and UlforceVeedramon moved back. "I'll make sure Daisuke, your death is a guarantee."

_End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDIT<strong>  
><em>


	15. Takeru vs Daisuke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 15: Takeru vs. Daisuke**

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Beelzemon looked back and the others looked up.<p>

"It seems like Daisuke is fighting Takeru from what I'm sensing." Valkyrimon informed and Lilithmon glanced back.

"_You have to sever the bonds between the groups, murder them and then, your wish will come true."_ Lilithmon remembered Envy's words not too long ago.

Lilithmon charged up a Demon Blast and threw it at Valkyrimon. WarGreymon came and blocked the attack.

"I won't let you kill anybody!" WarGreymon screamed at Lilithmon who got ready to fight.

* * *

><p>"I can't move," Hikari said on her knees. "I want to stop them fighting, but I can't." Hikari sobbed. She shivered and tried her best to move. She was just devastated that she could feel Takeru's malice. "I want to... stop them..."<p>

* * *

><p>UlforceVeedramon flew down and Seraphimon followed him. Seraphimon clapped both his hands. A lightning came down upon UlforceVeedramon.<p>

UlforceVeedramon showed up to the side and flew up to Seraphimon. Seraphimon moves back and powered up his fists again.

He transported behind of UlforceVeedramon. He punched his back twice before UlforceVeedramon turned around. UlforceVeedramon slashed, but Seraphimon duck down. Seraphimon went for an uppercut, but a little shield came up.

UlforceVeedramon then glided across Seraphimon cutting his right hand off. Seraphimon growled in pain and UlforceVeedramon turned around. He saw Seraphimon regenerate his arm very quickly.

"Sorry, but with Envy's power. She gave me her ability to regenerate quickly." Seraphimon laughed and spread his arms. "_Strike of the Seven Stars!_" Seraphimon fired seven different orbs.

UlforceVeedramon made his shield, but then Seven stars went around it. UlforceVeedramon moved down dodging the first one. He was hit by the second one. The six were still following him. UlforceVeedramon stopped and slashed the upcoming stars.

They ignited and UlforceVeedramon came out through the top. UlforceVeedramon coughed feeling Seraphimon kicking his back. UlforceVeedramon headed down to the ground, he spun and stopped himself.

"Come on Daisuke, where's those new moves you supposedly learned?" Seraphimon asked coming down the side. He clapped his hands and showed up behind UlforceVeedramon.

"_Hallowed Knuckle!_" UlforceVeedramon turned around slashed his powered up arm off. Seraphimon was shocked to see UlforceVeedramon still calm.

"Maybe I just don't need them to defeat you." UlforceVeedramon went to slash Seraphimon across the chest. He moved back and put his left hand forward. He let out an energy ball and UlforceVeedramon cut it in half.

Seraphimon regenerated his arm and moved back slowly. UlforceVeedramon started to rest, "don't mock me!" Seraphimon clapped his hands. "_Hallowed Ascension!_" A lightning came down and hit UlforceVeedramon head on.

Seraphimon looked in shock seeing UlforceVeedramon with a shield around him. UlforceVeedramon was still calm and cool. Seraphimon was getting angrier, but he took a deep breath.

UlforceVeedramon took out his blade once again and Seraphimon took out his blade. The wind slowly blew as they moved forward. Their blades collided as they came across each other. They both turned around attempting to kill, but their blades once again collided.

UlforceVeedramon then swung his blade down and Seraphimon spun around. He transported behind UlforceVeedramon and aimed his blade to UlforceVeedramon's back. UlforceVeedramon turned around blocked the blade with his own. He pushed Seraphimon back and aimed his blade to his stomach.

Seraphimon blocked that one and moved back. UlforceVeedramon moved forward and swung his blade around. Seraphimon dodged them all and UlforceVeedramon then quickly moved behind Seraphimon. He swung his blade across, but Seraphimon duck.

He powered up his fist and aimed at UlforceVeedramon. UlforceVeedramon duck back and Seraphimon went for an energy elbow. _"He can change the placement of the energy?" _UlforceVeedramon thought and spun left to dodge the initial attack.

UlforceVeedramon then moved back while aiming his blade to Seraphimon's face. Seraphimon moved down and UlforceVeedramon spun forward. He slashed, but Seraphimon blocked it with his blade. Seraphimon went down quickly.

"_Strike of the Seven Stars!_" Seraphimon shot his attack, but UlforceVeedramon created a shield around him. The blast hit and cracked the shield. UlforceVeedramon got rid of the shield and Seraphimon showed up behind UlforceVeedramon.

UlforceVeedramon turned around and Seraphimon punched forward. Seraphimon chuckled, coughed, UlforceVeedramon managed to duck from the attack and stab Seraphimon in the rib.

"Is something wrong?" UlforceVeedramon asked and Seraphimon clapped his hands. He charged up his fist and hit UlforceVeedramon in the face. UlforceVeedramon went back and stopped. Seraphimon was shocked to see UlforceVeedramon holding up a shield around his face.

"You won't win me, I might as well kill you. You're too pathetic," UlforceVeedramon leaned back and Seraphimon was getting angry.

"I won't lose!" Seraphimon powered up and clapped his hands. UlforceVeedramon got ready to block any attack. Seraphimon punched and it released a fist blast. UlforceVeedramon was shocked and hit by the blast. UlforceVeedramon coughed and had a powered up fist.

"_Hallowed Knuckle!_" Seraphimon punched UlforceVeedramon's stomach, he coughed and went down into a building. He entered the East section of the building. UlforceVeedramon almost hit the ground, but Seraphimon came and kicked him down.

"Just because you're leader doesn't mean you're the strongest! I will always be the strongest than any of you!" Seraphimon snapped and suddenly UlforceVeedramon rose up. Seraphimon looked in shock and saw UlforceVeedramon aiming his blade to his face.

"I could have attacked you, but you would have dodged it huh? Strongest... I'm not even close, but I want you to know something. No I want to ask you a question Takeru... when have I acted as leader since MaloMyotismon?" UlforceVeedramon asked and Seraphimon moved back.

"You're right, just because I'm leader doesn't mean I'm the strongest. But I want to tell you something important. Being leader doesn't mean power, it means how your subordinates treat you. Takeru... truthfully, I'm not the leader, everyone is." UlforceVeedramon said and Seraphimon gasped, he powered up immensely.

"Don't change this around, I'll still kill you!" Seraphimon growled and UlforceVeedramon stepped back with his right leg.

"You're about to do that, I'm killing you!" UlforceVeedramon glared and suddenly blue energy surrounded his blade.

"What are you doing?" Seraphimon asked and blue aura surrounded UlforceVeedramon.

"What are _you _doing? Are you afraid to attack me? You should be careful. This is my first time using this move. Don't think I will hold back on it. Let's see how fucked up I leave you!" UlforceVeedramon was surrounded by a blue aura.

It turned to a dragon, a aura blue dragon. "_Dragon Impulse X!_" UlforceVeedramon moved forward and Seraphimon moved left. He was scratched from his cheek.

"_He's quick," _Seraphimon thought and UlforceVeedramon hit him from behind. Seraphimon transported up and he had scratches all over his back. He looked down and saw UlforceVeedramon's aura dragon coming. Seraphimon used his energy palms to hold the dragon.

He was getting cuts around his upper arm. "How?" He asked and UlforceVeedramon hit his stomach, _"no," _he thought. Blue aura shot everywhere as the windows shattered.

UlforceVeedramon landed on his feet and behind him was Seraphimon on the ground. He had multiple cuts around his body. _"I shouldn't use that move like that, it could hurt me."_ UlforceVeedramon felt a cut around his right arm. _"I could hurt myself," _he sighed.

"That's it?" UlforceVeedramon looked back shocked. He saw Seraphimon get up and heal instantly. "I told you, Envy nicely gave me her healing abilities. These cuts are nothing, though it was painful. That attack was nothing." Seraphimon laughed and stomped on the ground. _"I shouldn't provoke him to use it again, it was a lot of power." _

He made a crater and UlforceVeedramon got ready for another fight. "I'm glad you survived it, I was hoping for a good fight." Seraphimon was over UlforceVeedramon.

_"Were you? Or were you hoping for an easy kill?" _Seraphimon punched UlforceVeedramon in the ground. "Did that move take a lot out of you? No, just using it fully had it's repercussions huh?" Seraphimon took out his blade and slashed down. He only cut the ground below him

"Still fast as ever," Seraphimon looked at UlforceVeedramon who was on the other side of the room. Seraphimon moved forward and he clapped his hands. He hit the ground and punched forward some rock. UlforceVeedramon slashed them and turned around.

He slashed Seraphimon left arm off making him go into the other room. "I'm not done," UlforceVeedramon entered the room and noticed a hole in the floor. UlforceVeedramon then looked up and was hit by Seraphimon's lightning.

UlforceVeedramon fell into the second floor and he was on his knee. "Because of the ceiling, you didn't take too much damage to it. But enough," Seraphimon kneed UlforceVeedramon back into the wall. "Many things in life was inevitable, tell me, was this one?" Seraphimon asked while standing above UlforceVeedramon.

"Digidestined... destined... were we both destined to fight each other?" Seraphimon grabbed UlforceVeedramon by the neck."Were you destined to die by my hands? Or was I destined to die by yours? Let's find out right now!?" Seraphimon aimed his blade to Daisuke's heart.

Daisuke felt something come through his mind. The image of all his friends. A aura dragon came out and moved Takeru back into the other side. The dragon was connected to UlforceVeedramon who pulled himself out the wall.

"I stopped believing what was Destined long ago," UlforceVeedramon powered up and he took out his blade as the dragon disappeared. "I have learned two things, not everything is destined and everyone is chosen by you. I was destined to be a Digidestined, but I chose to end your life right here right now!" UlforceVeedramon moved forward.

"I chose everything from the start!" UlforceVeedramon slashed forward and Seraphimon moved back into the other room. A aura dragon came out and surrounded Seraphimon. It gripped him and pulled him to the wall to his left.

"I can't escape this, it's like Ophanimon's goo!" Seraphimon thought as UlforceVeedramon came out holding it around his hand. "But this one can be broken!" Seraphimon broke out of it. UlforceVeedramon came and stabbed Seraphimon in the stomach. He pushed him back before slashing through the left side of his stomach.

Seraphimon coughed and UlforceVeedramon slid across the room. UlforceVeedramon fell forward and he was punched by Seraphimon when he slashed him. UlforceVeedramon glanced back only to witness Seraphimon heal.

"Didn't I tell you? I posses Envy's healing abilities." UlforceVeedramon turned around. "Even if I didn't, I still would have healed on time." Seraphimon chuckled and UlforceVeedramon stepped back.

"_He isn't wrong, but with Envy's healing abilities. He will be on his feet quickly, which won't give me time."_ UlforceVeedramon then leaned forward. _"I have to find a way against him!"_ UlforceVeedramon moved forward in quick speed.

UlforceVeedramon looked back and saw Seraphimon there. He threw an energy orb, UlforceVeedramon stopped and did a back flip. He spun around and kicked the upcoming Seraphimon. Seraphimon hit the ground and clapped his hands.

UlforceVeedramon made a shield above him as he blocked the lightning coming down. "Your attacks are becoming predictable," UlforceVeedramon said and then the shield cracked. The lightning broke through and shocked him.

"And getting stronger. I'm learning as I fight," Seraphimon said to UlforceVeedramon who shook while being paralyzed.

"That's great," UlforceVeedramon broke through while breaking his paralyzed state. "I'm learning too, I have been." UlforceVeedramon stepped forward. "Inevitable? Maybe, Destined? Hell no. But I'm damn sure, this fight is happening and from what I feel inside my body. It's only getting started." UlforceVeedramon smashed the ground below him.

"Good, you're still serious. Even though I'm stronger and superior. You still fight, stubbornness like that will get you killed!" Takeru grinned in excitement. Seraphimon powered up his fist getting ready for combat.

"Let's go!" Seraphimon moved forward and he prepared to fight UlforceVeedramon.

_End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDIT<strong>  
><em>


	16. The Next Move

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable **

**Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 16: The Next Move**

* * *

><p>Beelzemon jumped back and he grinned. Lilithmon floated over him. They had a couple of bruises around their bodies. "This is getting very interesting," Beelzemon took out both his guns.<p>

"You won't beat us right here," Imperialdramon growled and Beelzemon laughed.

"Let's find out about that." Beelzemon got ready to fight.

"You're only two, we will soon defeat you!" Jyou said while Plesiomon prepared to attack.

"You aren't exactly wrong," everyone heard a familiar cold voice. They looked up at the building to spot Leviamon Demon Form.

"Well except for the only two part. Guess what guys, I got bored." Leviamon giggled and flew down. "The two boys are going to take a while so I should slaughter at least... one... two... three of you." Leviamon was behind the group of Digidestined.

"Wait what happened to Hikari if Daisuke and Takeru are fighting?" Taichi asked as WarGreymon stepped back.

"Huh? She was left alone... I wonder what I did." Leviamon licked her lips and Lilithmon powered up. "Calm down... I was kidding. She can't believe her two friends are fighting. But ignore all that, let's go." Leviamon powered up.

"_They are just getting started, but let's hope I be there when one kills the other."_ Leviamon thought and flew towards the Digidestined.

* * *

><p>Seraphimon and UlforceVeedramon both move back from each other. They had cuts around their chest and they instantly heal.<p>

"You still have the strength to go?" Seraphimon asked as he threw energy orbs at UlforceVeedramon.

UlforceVeedramon slashed them in half and he moved forward. "You aren't exactly a demon lord." UlforceVeedramon mocked and aimed to Seraphimon's face. Seraphimon moved down and to the side. UlforceVeedramon spun around aimed to his rib. Seraphimon blocked with his sword and jumped back.

"I might not be a Demon Lord, but I'm stronger than you!" Seraphimon powered his fist and disappeared. UlforceVeedramon turned around and was punched in the face by Seraphimon. UlforceVeedramon stopped himself and Seraphimon went for another.

UlforceVeedramon slashed his right arm off and spun to slash his stomach. "Are you?" UlforceVeedramon said and kicked Seraphimon back. They both moved forward and passed each other. A crack in the middle of the floor came upon.

Seraphimon turned around and clapped his hands. UlforceVeedramon looked to the side and moved forward. Seraphimon stepped back slowly, but UlforceVeedramon's blade was about to touch his stomach. A lightning came down and hit UlforceVeedramon point blank.

"Not quick enough," Seraphimon said and looked down, he saw UlforceVeedramon on the ground. He was shaking from the lightning. "My attacks are superior than yours," Seraphimon laughed.

"Really," UlforceVeedramon said and Seraphimon titled his head in confusion. "Because I blocked that attack with my shield." UlforceVeedramon moved up and slashed Seraphimon across the chest. UlforceVeedramon landed behind Seraphimon who fell forward.

Seraphimon disappeared from his spot, "it was easy, I just needed to go down with the lightning." UlforceVeedramon put his head down and he turned around to see Seraphimon across the room.

"I'm not done yet," Seraphimon healed and took out his blade.

"I didn't expect you to be," UlforceVeedramon swung his blade slowly. A blue aura dragon came out the size of UlforceVeedramon. "_Dragon Impulse X._" UlforceVeedramon said and looked down.

"That attack, I know what it does, it's a cutting attack. As if your blade cuts was shaped into a dragon. It's a powerful move, but I have caught it's weakness." Seraphimon laughed and got ready for action.

"_Wrong... that's the initial attack. But Kurai explained to me it's an attack I decide on. Theirs five categories: offense, defense, restriction, blast and ultimate. I only used offense and restriction. You're right about it in some ways." _UlforceVeedramon thought as the dragon moved forward.

"Tch, that thing again," Seraphimon jumped up, _"he decided to fool me with using a different attack to fool me, it won't work." _Seraphimon moved back and to the left. The dragon moved left, _"I'll get you from surprise, I'll pretend to struggle than cut off your head."_ Seraphimon grinned.

"Blast," UlforceVeedramon whispered, the dragon suddenly opened it's mouth. A blast was formed and it blast off from the dragon's mouth.

"What?" Seraphimon looked and was hit from the blast.

"_Although it's not that strong, it packs a better punch than my blade."_ UlforceVeedramon saw Seraphimon come out of the smoke. Seraphimon passed UlforceVeedramon and was slashed through his chest.

"What the hell was that! When did you learn such an attack?" Seraphimon asked while healing.

"Kurai told me, my darkness. He's knows a lot about my powers." UlforceVeedramon chuckled and Seraphimon hit the ground.

"Bastard, don't think you have the upper hand. Your attacks mean absolutely nothing, new or whatever. You're weak!" UlforceVeedramon clapped his hands and put his arm forward. UlforceVeedramon looked in shock seeing energy come out his hand.

UlforceVeedramon made a shield blocking the blade like energy. "I just learned that," Seraphimon refracted the energy. _"Holy Extension,"_ Seraphimon thought and shot his attack once again. UlforceVeedramon saw his shield break so easily.

"_It's amazing, first he wastes his energy on making the extension. It can refract and shoot out again. That's very impressive." _UlforceVeedramon thought while Seraphimon let out his energy once again.

UlforceVeedramon duck it and moved to the side. The energy once again refracted. Seraphimon shot it out and UlforceVeedramon looked surprised. _"At first... at first I thought he was keeping energy. When it hits an object with energy. It sucks some of that energy while if it hits something without energy, it weakens. That's it Achilles heel!" _

UlforceVeedramon saw the extension come for him and he dodged it. _"Since I can't get hit by it or block it, might as well keep dodging. No... he's barely moving while I'm wasting energy. I have to go for an attack!"_ UlforceVeedramon moved forward and the extension came for him.

UlforceVeedramon duck down and aimed his blade to Seraphimon's head. "I got you," UlforceVeedramon growled at Seraphimon while he then coughed.

"Dumbass!" Seraphimon laughed and UlforceVeedramon moved back. He was stabbed in the stomach by Seraphimon's extension. "I can move it around. So that means, I can easily move to another direction." Seraphimon chuckled. "And why I'm telling you this? Well you would have figured it out."

UlforceVeedramon panted and healed before moving back from Seraphimon's attempt to punch. He was finished healing, "you don't heal as fast as I do." Seraphimon laughed and UlforceVeedramon growled.

"_I can't get close, but it seems that. The attack can only be used to once it hits a being. I know that for now."_ UlforceVeedramon thought while taking out his blade. _"my blade, my shield, my attacks. Made by my energy, so how do I beat something that can take it all?"_ UlforceVeedramon thought. _"I think I know," _UlforceVeedramon moved forward.

Seraphimon took out his extension and aimed it at UlforceVeedramon. UlforceVeedramon duck it and went forward to stab Seraphimon. Seraphimon used his extension to change direction. UlforceVeedramon was once again cut in the rib area. He slashed across Seraphimon chest and slashed his left arm off.

"That hurt," UlforceVeedramon moved back and healed his stomach slowly. _"I will learn to evade upcoming attacks like I did with Sloth after a while." _UlforceVeedramon thought, _"if I keep going for fatal blows... I won't die."_ UlforceVeedramon sped forward once again.

UlforceVeedramon moved left from the extension. He hopped forward to stab Seraphimon once again. He noticed the extension come to stab him. He spun around and got cut a tiny bit from his right arm. UlforceVeedramon slashed Seraphimon across the chest once again and moved back.

Seraphimon coughed a healed, _"Damn it, I can't keep using Holy Extension. It takes a lot to bear it, I need to fight normally again. He's become aware of the movements of it."_ Seraphimon got rid of his _Holy Extension_.

"Now we're going to get fun," UlforceVeedramon chuckled and leaned forward. _"But my body did take a considerable amount of damage."_ Daisuke grinned and UlforceVeedramon saw Seraphimon step left.

Seraphimon moved forward with powered fist. He swung to UlforceVeedramon stomach and UlforceVeedramon blocked it with his blade. UlforceVeedramon moved down from Seraphimon swings. He moved back and Seraphimon transported.

UlforceVeedramon turned around swung his blade up at Seraphimon who moved back. He swung up and almost hit UlforceVeedramon in the face. Seraphimon then punched UlforceVeedramon in the stomach and he flinched forward. Seraphimon saw the shield in front of his fist.

UlforceVeedramon aimed his blade to Seraphimon's face. Seraphimon took out his blade and swung the blade away. They both moved back and forward once again. They collided blades and swung up. They both cut, but UlforceVeedramon was cut a bit deeper.

They moved back and Seraphimon got rid of his blade. "I'm impressed Daisuke, you managed to survive for this long." Seraphimon said.

"Don't laugh because you got one lucky blow. I made you almost submit just now." Seraphimon powered up in anger and UlforceVeedramon stepped forward.

"_Strike of the Seven Stars!_" Seraphimon shot out his blade and UlforceVeedramon looked down. Seraphimon looked surprised as a blue aura dragon came and took in the seven orb fan. Seraphimon saw the dragon fire the energy back out in one blow.

Seraphimon was smashed back into the wall breaking it through. Seraphimon came back in and he moved back. He dodged the slash from UlforceVeedramon's blade. "What the hell was that!" Seraphimon clapped his hands.

UlforceVeedramon moved back as quickly as he could as he dodged his lightning. "What the hell was that? That was that attack and you... you just absorbed my attack." Seraphimon was both shocked and frightened.

"_That was part of the attack," _UlforceVeedramon looked down. _"The defense of Dragon Impulse X, it takes it only blast attacks turns to against you. Well from what Kurai told me."_ Daisuke grinned and then Seraphimon made another extension.

"It seems I keep on underestimating you." Seraphimon calmed down and chuckled. "I should stop that and look at the good things. You're going all out while I am getting started. If I defeat you while you hit your potential, it would be fair for me. Since I'm still too far from my peak."

"You're wrong," UlforceVeedramon said and pointed his blade at Seraphimon. "There's more too me and I'm going to use it all. I'm going to use it to end you." UlforceVeedramon moved forward.

"Still think you can win?" Seraphimon extended his power forward. UlforceVeedramon moved to the left and the extension headed left. UlforceVeedramon went for Seraphimon and Seraphimon changed the direction of the extension.

UlforceVeedramon moved back and created his aura dragon. He took out a blast and shot it at Seraphimon. Seraphimon used his extension to block the blast.

"You fool..." Seraphimon cheered and completely hushed when UlforceVeedramon showed up in front of him.

"You might have taken some of my energy..." UlforceVeedramon slashed across Seraphimon's chest. He moved back, "but you leave yourself too open." UlforceVeedramon said while he swung his blade to the ground.

"Don't underestimate the ability of what I'm capable of doing." UlforceVeedramon mocked Seraphimon and Seraphimon powered up his fist. "That's what I want!" UlforceVeedramon powered up and got ready for combat.

They both moved forward and Seraphimon swung up. UlforceVeedramon duck and moved back from the attack. UlforceVeedramon spun and almost slashed Seraphimon's stomach. Seraphimon moved back and hit the ground.

UlforceVeedramon moved back from the ground breaking apart. The floor of the room broke down as UlforceVeedramon floated in the air. Seraphimon did too, he once again took out his blade.

The two Digidestined were ready to collide to an all out battle that is about to hit it's first climax

End

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDIT<strong>  
><em>


	17. Special Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable **

**Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 17: Special Attack**

* * *

><p>UlforceVeedramon came out of the building and flew back into the center of the building. He stood on the side of the wall looking forward which was looking down.<p>

Seraphimon came out and landed on below UlforceVeedramon still standing on the building. "I guess we are fighting out here?" Seraphimon laughed.

* * *

><p>"Oh look, they are fighting outside," Leviamon giggled while choking WarGreymon. Lilithmon starred at the two Digimon. One being UlforceVeedramon and she glanced over him.<p>

* * *

><p>"So are you going to attack?" Seraphimon asked and UlforceVeedramon moved down. He was quickly in front of Seraphimon.<p>

Seraphimon let out an extension and he aimed his extension to stab UlforceVeedramon's stomach. UlforceVeedramon put his blade down while blocking the extension.

UlforceVeedramon looked down and saw the blade becoming thin. He moved left and spun to cut Seraphimon's face. Seraphimon moved his extension to block the blade and the blade of UlforceVeedramon broke.

UlforceVeedramon moved down the building and Seraphimon clapped his hand. UlforceVeedramon moved right as Seraphimon went down and smashed into the building once again. UlforceVeedramon looked back at the building.

UlforceVeedramon then made a shield above him as a lightning came down. UlforceVeedramon saw the lightning break down into the center of the east section of the castle. A _Holy Extension_ went up and aimed to UlforceVeedramon.

UlforceVeedramon dodged the extension and he moved down. Seraphimon came up and made his extension head for UlforceVeedramon. UlforceVeedramon was in front of Seraphimon. Seraphimon moved his extension to stab UlforceVeedramon in the stomach.

UlforceVeedramon's shield came up and UlforceVeedramon stabbed Seraphimon's stomach. He moved back as the extension finally broke through the shield. UlforceVeedramon's left arm was cut a bit. UlforceVeedramon spun and an aura dragon came down.

The aura Dragon surrounded around Seraphimon. It restricted him from moving and UlforceVeedramon moved the dragon back to smash him into the center building. UlforceVeedramon then threw down Seraphimon into the building.

UlforceVeedramon looked down at Seraphimon who rose up. Seraphimon was gone, UlforceVeedramon turned around and was stabbed in the stomach. Seraphimon had an extension through his stomach.

"Is something wrong?" Seraphimon chuckled. "I noticed something, tell me... why don't you use your darkness?" Seraphimon asked and UlforceVeedramon coughed. "I mean last time you did. And you failed... how well have you gotten since Tokyo Invasion?" Seraphimon asked.

"If I do, the world ends. It won't end, I will manage to kill you without using my darkness." UlforceVeedramon punched Seraphimon back into the center tower. He healed very slowly as Seraphimon laughed.

"I don't think you can, I don't even think you can come close." Seraphimon disappeared and was behind UlforceVeedramon, he aimed for his heart. UlforceVeedramon put his shield up to block the extension. UlforceVeedramon duck down as the extension broke through the shield. UlforceVeedramon made his aura dragon and shot a blast at Seraphimon's face.

Seraphimon moved back and grabbed his face. UlforceVeedramon came and slashed off Seraphimon's left arm, breaking the extension. "Everything has a weakness!" UlforceVeedramon kicked Seraphimon down into the East Section.

UlforceVeedramon went down and landed in the top floor of the section. He looked around and below, he heard a crash below him. He moved back as the extension rose up. UlforceVeedramon saw it move towards him, UlforceVeedramon moved left and slashed the ground.

He saw Seraphimon standing in the second floor. UlforceVeedramon went for him and the extension came down to hit him. UlforceVeedramon moved left and the extension got his stomach. It slowed him down enough for Seraphimon to power up a punch.

"_Hallowed Knuckle!_" Seraphimon punched forward with his right arm. His extension went away and UlforceVeedramon couldn't stop moving forward.

UlforceVeedramon passed Seraphimon as he slashed his right arm off. UlforceVeedramon coughed at Seraphimon's left hand which was the _Hallowed Knuckle_ fist. UlforceVeedramon went straight into the wall.

"Damn it," UlforceVeedramon thought as he broke out. He got on one knee and saw Seraphimon walking towards him.

"Is something wrong?" Seraphimon asked and was in front of UlforceVeedramon. "Did you run out of tricks!?" Seraphimon kicked UlforceVeedramon into the wall. It broke him through and UlforceVeedramon fell slowly.

"Pathetic," Seraphimon thought as he went down with UlforceVeedramon. "You never stood a chance," Seraphimon punched him back into the building crashing into the middle of the section.

UlforceVeedramon laid in the middle of the first floor, looking up. Seraphimon showed up and had his blade out. "You're going to die here. Don't worry, a lot more of our friends are going to join you." Seraphimon aimed his blade to UlforceVeedramon's heart.

UlforceVeedramon closed his eyes and suddenly the image of Daisuke's father came up. UlforceVeedramon then swung his blade up and broke Seraphimon's off.

"Huh?" UlforceVeedramon slashed once again through Seraphimon's chest.

"Sorry, but I just remembered. I remembered that I wasn't going to lose..." UlforceVeedramon punched Seraphimon back into the room's wall.

Seraphimon clapped his hands and UlforceVeedramon was hit by lightning. It went away as UlforceVeedramon fell forward onto his knees. "Why didn't you dodge that one?" Seraphimon asked noticing he could have easily moved away.

"It's quite simple, I just needed the electricity to power me up." UlforceVeedramon laughed and got up. He stretched and got rid of his Holy Blade. "The adrenaline is going for me now," UlforceVeedramon moved forward and kicked Seraphimon into the air.

"Prepare yourself," UlforceVeedramon flew up and sped up. He was over Seraphimon and they both were out as they were on the roof of the East Section once again.

"This next move will decide who wins this fight, even if you survive it, will you be able to take it?" UlforceVeedramon asked and the 'V' on his chest shined. _"The Ray of Victory!"_ UlforceVeedramon fired the blast from his chest.

It hit Seraphimon and buried him into the East Section. The East Section gave out and crumbled. The explosion from the blast rose up. All it left was a giant dust cloud, but it quickly started to fade.

UlforceVeedramon went down and was floating over the rubble. UlforceVeedramon sighed at the body of Seraphimon that stood in the middle of it all.

"You managed to protect yourself somehow," UlforceVeedramon landed on the ground and walked forward. "But you took the full effect of the blast. Even Envy, would have her limit." UlforceVeedramon said and walked forward.

Seraphimon moved and UlforceVeedramon sighed, "why are you still fighting, it's hopeless." UlforceVeedramon said and Seraphimon kept on trying to get up.

"I can't lose to someone like you, you are weaker than me!" Seraphimon screamed and UlforceVeedramon chuckled.

"Am I? You're just spouting out some none sense," UlforceVeedramon laughed at Seraphimon who kept on trying to get up. "From the very beginning, when I first Bio-merged. You felt my power, you felt that I was stronger than you. I might not be the strongest, but I am certainly stronger than you Takeru." Daisuke this time spoke out of UlforceVeedramon.

"I won't lose... I will not lose to someone like you..."

"You just don't get it," UlforceVeedramon interrupted Seraphimon. "I have won for a while now. Some parts seemed like I was truly going to die, but in the end. I manage to pull through, I am stronger that's why I'm Leader of the Digidestined!" UlforceVeedramon claimed and Seraphimon got mad. "If you get up, I will just beat you down. Let me just do what needs to be done... let me take your life."

UlforceVeedramon took out his blade and walked forward. Seraphimon got up and panted, "it seems like you have some energy left." UlforceVeedramon stop moving forward. Seraphimon powered up and UlforceVeedramon only starred.

"Sorry, but that attack did paralyze my flow of energy. Now I can fight," Seraphimon stepped forward and UlforceVeedramon leaned forward, ready to move.

"It won't make a difference." UlforceVeedramon moved and got ready to slash Seraphimon in half. Seraphimon disappeared and UlforceVeedramon spun around. He took out his aura dragon and it chased after Seraphimon who was above him.

Seraphimon clapped his hands and got ready to punch the aura dragon. "_Hallowed Knuckle!_" Seraphimon punched the dragon and the dragon took in the fist.

_"Restriction,"_ UlforceVeedramon thought as Seraphimon put his left hand forward. He extended and light of energy. It pierced through the dragon taking the energy. UlforceVeedramon moved back while dodging the initial attack.

_"He used my dragon to speed his attack up,"_ UlforceVeedramon thought and looked back. He saw the extension come up and aim for him. UlforceVeedramon made a shield behind him to block it. UlforceVeedramon sky rocketed forward towards Seraphimon.

He got rid of his blade,which helped him go fasted. He punched Seraphimon in the stomach and Seraphimon coughed in pain. UlforceVeedramon took out his blade and stabbed Seraphimon in the stomach.

"Is that all you got?" Seraphimon asked and clapped his hands. He powered both fist equally, "_Hallowed Knuckle!_" Seraphimon aimed to his head. UlforceVeedramon moved back making Seraphimon flinch.

"You risked your own damage to attempt an attack. You're more brave than I thought." UlforceVeedramon complimented and took out his aura dragon. "It won't change the result," UlforceVeedramon growled.

The dragon surrounded UlforceVeedramon who inhaled. _"Offense!"_ UlforceVeedramon powered up as the dragon got bigger. UlforceVeedramon shot forward and was in front of Seraphimon. He tackled him and Seraphimon screamed in pain.

He transported below UlforceVeedramon and his entire torso was filled with cuts. "Damn it," UlforceVeedramon hit Seraphimon from the back. He grind Seraphimon through the ground. Seraphimon moved to the side having deep wounds on his back.

"What's wrong," UlforceVeedramon turned around getting rid of the aura dragon. "I thought you were going to win?" UlforceVeedramon chuckled and laughed at Seraphimon.

"Idiot," Seraphimon powered up his fist. "You're making it sound like I'm done!" Seraphimon hit the ground making a crater around him. UlforceVeedramon leaned forward and moved forward. Seraphimon duck down from the initial blade attack.

Seraphimon extended his extension and UlforceVeedramon took out his aura dragon in order to block the extension. He moved back as the extension went through the dragon.

UlforceVeedramon headed down as the extension went after him. UlforceVeedramon stopped and moved his head left from the extension. He almost stabbed Seraphimon's face. They both stand there for a bit before separating.

Seraphimon coughed as he got a cut around his chest. "I'm sorry, you just were so open." UlforceVeedramon mocked Seraphimon. Seraphimon moved forward and stopped, UlforceVeedramon moved forward.

He then stopped realizing that Seraphimon was using his extension._ "If I get too close he'll get me,"_ UlforceVeedramon thought and moved back a bit more.

UlforceVeedramon looked shocked at Seraphimon's Holy Extension break apart. "I guess we're going to be fighting with our blades. I hit my limit," Seraphimon chuckled and took out his blade. "It's not that I ran out of power, it's that the power cannot be used more few times."

"_Just like those dangerous blasts Leviamon used, but only with a longer lasting negative effect."_ UlforceVeedramon thought and Seraphimon lightly floated in the sky. "I'm going to kill you, you know there's no chance of you winning." UlforceVeedramon flew to the sky.

Seraphimon groaned, "I won't lose, especially someone like you." Takeru's voice growled, UlforceVeedramon looked down.

"Someone like me?" UlforceVeedramon asked, "so what is it about me that you don't like?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"It's that you're leader, don't think that you're powerful means you're stronger!" Seraphimon snapped at UlforceVeedramon who powered up. UlforceVeedramon paused a bit before calming down.

"A leader of the Digidestined is powerful, that's why I was chosen. I'm the strongest and that's what Taichi saw in me. You're just a Digidestined, a protector. I'm the leader, the chief in command. Stop being so stubborn and just accept me as the strongest."

Seraphimon powered up out of anger, UlforceVeedramon sighed and moved back a bit. "You arrogant fuck! I'll kill you and show you once and for all. That I deserved to be leader not you! I'll wipe you out!" Seraphimon kept on powering up as UlforceVeedramon sighed.

"So be it," UlforceVeedramon moved forward along with Seraphimon

_End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDIT<strong>  
><em>


	18. It's Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable**

** Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 18: It's Over...**

* * *

><p>Hikari looked forward and was shocked at the East Section that was gone. She looked up and could feel the raw energy of the two guys she cared for fighting to the death.<p>

"I just can't stop them," Hikari kneel down and stared at the two fighting. "Why am I not strong enough to protect anybody?" Hikari asked in tears once again.

* * *

><p>UlforceVeedramon's and Seraphimon's blade both collided. UlforceVeedramon swung his blade up an Seraphimon blocked it. Seraphimon aimed his head and UlforceVeedramon spun around dodging the blade. He cut Seraphimon's stomach a bit, he slid back.<p>

He aimed back to his face and Seraphimon duck down. UlforceVeedramon kicked Seraphimon back up and spun around. He spin kicked Seraphimon back and moved forward. UlforceVeedramon and Seraphimon both collided with their blades.

They grind against each other before they separated. Seraphimon and UlforceVeedramon passed each other, "that' impossible," Seraphimon ended with a cut around his cheek and stomach. "How can you hit me so easily?" Seraphimon coughed.

"It's so simple, you leave yourself open. You are good at covering up your body to defend, but not exactly perfect." UlforceVeedramon answered and Seraphimon moved forward. _"You never learn,"_ UlforceVeedramon thought.

Seraphimon swung upward to slash UlforceVeedramon, but he dodged it. _"You don't think about your opponents movements..."_ UlforceVeedramon thought and spun around and he kicked Seraphimon back. _"That's where you have the highest chance of losing."_ UlforceVeedramon turned around slashed Seraphimon across the chest.

"Your movements are predictable," UlforceVeedramon answered and Seraphimon aimed to his face. UlforceVeedramon passed him and three cuts showed up around Seraphimon. Seraphimon got on one knee, "do you now admit defeat?"

UlforceVeedramon stepped forward and leaned his head left. Seraphimon's blade came and went to cut UlforceVeedramon, but missed. Seraphimon went for a knee, but UlforceVeedramon blocked it. UlforceVeedramon then placed his left hand on Seraphimon's stomach.

"_Dragon Impulse X!"_ UlforceVeedramon let out his dragon which pushed Seraphimon back. UlforceVeedramon put his blade forward and blocked Seraphimon's deadly slash. It caused a crater and Seraphimon started to crazily swing around, UlforceVeedramon blocked them all.

Seraphimon swung down and UlforceVeedramon spun left slashing his shoulder. Seraphimon moved back and back forward to aimed to his head. UlforceVeedramon moved down and slashed Seraphimon once again. UlforceVeedramon stood and Seraphimon went to attack him from behind.

UlforceVeedramon turned around and stabbed Seraphimon in the stomach. UlforceVeedramon then threw him down onto the ground North Section roof of the castle. Seraphimon's corpse rolled down onto the edge of the roof. Seraphimon got up while panting very heavily.

Seraphimon looked forward and saw UlforceVeedramon there. He aimed for his stomach and got hit arm slashed. UlforceVeedramon kicked him back qne Seraphimon disappeared. "Retreating?" UlforceVeedramon asked and Seraphimon showed up to stab him from the side.

"I guess not," UlforceVeedramon said and grabbed Seraphimon's right hand. He punched him with his left hand and smashed him onto the ground. "_Dragon Impulse X!_" UlforceVeedramon closed his eyes, _"blast!"_ UlforceVeedramon shot a point blank blast.

Seraphimon panted while being in the second floor of the north section of the castle. UlforceVeedramon landed gently in front of him. Seraphimon looked on in anger as UlforceVeedramon stood there. "Don't just stand there!" Seraphimon screamed. UlforceVeedramon did not move a muscle and that angered Seraphimon.

"Fine!" Seraphimon took out his extension and aimed it at UlforceVeedramon. He looked in shock seeing he only scratched his cheek. UlforceVeedramon stood in front of him and stabbing his right shoulder.

"Do you give up?" UlforceVeedramon asked and Seraphimon moved back. He healed, but it was taking a toll onto his body.

"I can't," Seraphimon pulled back his extension, "I can't lose!" He screamed and powered up, he jumped forward. He aimed his extension, but it broke apart. Seraphimon was caught speechless as UlforceVeedramon showed up in front of him.

"Didn't you say you can't really use that move consistently?" UlforceVeedramon slashed Seraphimon across the chest, but with a deeper wound. UlforceVeedramon turned around took out his aura dragon, it surrounded Seraphimon and restricted him.

"Allow me to show you what it means, to be the leader," UlforceVeedramon lifted Seraphimon higher into the air. He smashed him back into the wall. Seraphimon moved forward and UlforceVeedramon slashed both his arms off. Once he did he kicked him down to the ground.

"_Offense!"_ UlforceVeedramon growled as he was surrounded by aura. It was made into a dragon and he tackled Seraphimon into the wall he smashed him in before. The hole was becoming deeper. UlforceVeedramon was holding Seraphimon by the wall with his right hand.

Seraphimon had cuts all over and injuries everywhere. He coughed and UlforceVeedramon let go of him. Seraphimon fell forward and UlforceVeedramon walked back. "Envy is fighting, I should go and end her. You're not worth it." UlforceVeedramon mocked Seraphimon.

Seraphimon showed up in front of UlforceVeedramon with his fist ready to his UlforceVeedramon. "_Hallowed Knuckle!_" Seraphimon punched then he saw a shield right in front of his fist.

"That's very impressive of you, you managed to use your move without clapping." UlforceVeedramon then cut his arm off once again. "But it proved nothing against me," UlforceVeedramon kicked him into the ground.

"Damn it," Seraphimon said before being stomped by UlforceVeedramon.

"What's wrong Takeru? Are you getting mad?" UlforceVeedramon chuckled. "I thought you were meant to be leader?" Daisuke's voice came out and Seraphimon powered up.

"I should have been leader!" Seraphimon powered up to the point that Daisuke moved back. Seraphimon screamed in anger and a lightning came down and hit UlforceVeedramon. Seraphimon noticed that UlforceVeedramon used his shield to bloke it.

"Don't keep using the same moves," UlforceVeedramon said, "at least not the same way." UlforceVeedramon moved back from Seraphimon's attempt to slash him. Seraphimon growled and hopped forward, he slashed in an X shape. UlforceVeedramon dodged them both continuously.

UlforceVeedramon slashed up, but Seraphimon moved back from the attack. UlforceVeedramon pushed Seraphimon back into the already broke wall. Seraphimon moved forward and felt a jump of energy. _"The Ray of Victory!" _UlforceVeedramon fired his V shaped blast.

* * *

><p>Leviamon giggled and looked down. "I didn't think you were this strong." Leviamon saw her right arm frozen and left arm missing. "Especially you two combined," Leviamon took at MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon who were tired.<p>

"I told you they aren't the type of team to mess with," Beelzemon said while dodging Vikemon's ax swing. Everyone heard an explosion and they looked forward. They saw a blue explosion come out from the North Section of the building which they were in front of.

"Was that Daisuke's attack?" Valkyrimon asked and Lilithmon only glanced before attacking Valkyrimon again. Valkyrimon blocked most of the attacks and moved back to take a breather.

"Well it seems like Daisuke has more in him," Leviamon healed. _"I hope he kills Takeru so I can see what he was actually made of."_ Leviamon laughed. "Huh?" Leviamon saw Hououmon attacking her. "Now don't be persistent, you'll die sooner or later." Leviamon blocked her fire ball.

"_It was just a shame that I immediately pushed Daisuke's Darkness out back at Tokyo. But I did wanted to fight that darkness of his." _Envy giggled and shot a blast at Hououmon. It hit her and blast her away.

* * *

><p>Seraphimon fell onto the ground as he almost hit the ground. UlforceVeedramon kicked him back into the first floor. Seraphimon body rolled as UlforceVeedramon landed in the middle of the room. UlforceVeedramon looked over at Seraphimon's body.<p>

"Are you alive?" UlforceVeedramon asked and waited, "I guess." UlforceVeedramon walked over to Seraphimon. UlforceVeedramon leaned back and dodged Seraphimon's sneak attack.

"I won't give up!" Seraphimon swung down and UlforceVeedramon moved back before getting slashed. "I will..." he was cut off by UlforceVeedramon's slashed through his chest. UlforceVeedramon aimed to his head and Seraphimon blocked with his fist, they were powered up by his energy.

"That's impressive," UlforceVeedramon complimented as Seraphimon lifted him up._ "He can now surrounded his energy around his fist and not make them into a fist. He's improving," _Daisuke grinned. UlforceVeedramon spun around and the blue aura surrounded him.

"_Dragon Impulse X!_" UlforceVeedramon hit Seraphimon into the ground. A crater was made and rock flew everywhere. UlforceVeedramon had his right fist over Seraphimon's body. UlforceVeedramon sighed, but it completely changed. He moved left from the spikes of Seraphimon's Holy Extension.

UlforceVeedramon moved back with out a cut around his right arm. He healed, _"he could reshape his extension in a different way. He's becoming quite the fighter." _Daisuke smirked and he saw Seraphimon get up an crack his neck.

"Come on Takeru? Don't tell me, you ran out of power already?" UlforceVeedramon said and moved to the left. Seraphimon aimed his extension to the side. UlforceVeedramon moved in and dodged the initial attack of the extension.

UlforceVeedramon duck from the second attack and he made a shield while dodging the third attack. The extension broke apart and UlforceVeedramon went for Seraphimon. Seraphimon powered up his fist and hit the ground. UlforceVeedramon saw the concrete of the ground go for him.

UlforceVeedramon slashed the rock, "_Hallowed Knuckle!_" Seraphimon was ready to punch UlforceVeedramon in the face. UlforceVeedramon got ready to defend with his shield. UlforceVeedramon looked back and saw Seraphimon there.

Seraphimon punched forward, the power was strong enough to break the ground and ceiling. Seraphimon panted as he saw his right arm hitting the blue aura dragon. The aura dragon took the energy from the fist. "You would have gotten me if you did this kind of attack before. With your extension at least." UlforceVeedramon said and Seraphimon kept on panting.

"Now enjoy this," UlforceVeedramon said and the dragon created a blast. Seraphimon was hit by the blast nd he slid back into the wall. Seraphimon coughed while UlforceVeedramon looked at his left arm. It was cut apart, "he defended himself well while injuring me." UlforceVeedramon closed his eyes.

Seraphimon was getting up while struggling to not fall. "Why of all things are you getting up? You have no power left to even defend yourself?" UlforceVeedramon asked and walked towards Seraphimon. He saw Seraphimon panting very lightly.

"I won't give up," Seraphimon growled and UlforceVeedramon sighed. He put his blade onto Seraphimon's face.

"You can decide to die or just give up. I need to help the others, killing you is not worth it anymore." UlforceVeedramon said and Seraphimon aimed his blade to UlforceVeedramon's head. UlforceVeedramon grabbed his right hand and exhaled.

"_The Ray of Victory!_" UlforceVeedramon was smashed back into the wall. The wall collapsed over Seraphimon. "I have finally beaten you. From the beginning, you never stood a chance. Your power wasn't enough, your skill wasn't enough, you weren't strong enough to be leader." UlforceVeedramon turned around and walked away.

"You don't deserve to be leader!" UlforceVeedramon looked back and saw the rock smash away. He was shocked from the energy jump. "I'm just getting started!" Seraphimon growled and kept on powering up.

"_He's using Envy's power to the fullest, his malice is rising. If he keeps going, he's going to let his humanity never be able to see any kind of hope or light."_ UlforceVeedramon then moved back as he was cut across the chest.

"_His Intent to kill is way too high. Also, he has Envy's healing abilities, unlike me, I can't heal as properly or take damage from another."_ UlforceVeedramon moved back and was stabbed in the side of his stomach.

UlforceVeedramon coughed and moved back from Seraphimon's blade. "What wrong Daisuke!?" Takeru let out a evil voice. "Is my power too much, don't worry leader. I'm about to show you who the hell belongs to that spot!" Seraphimon powered up immensely.

_End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT<em>**


	19. Fighting Leader

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable **

**Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 19: Fighting Leader**

* * *

><p>UlforceVeedramon stood in front of Seraphimon who was powering up. Seraphimon calmed and moved forward. Seraphimon disappeared all of a sudden. UlforceVeedramon looked left and blocked Seraphimon's blade swing. Seraphimon swung his blade around and UlforceVeedramon managed to block them all. Seraphimon spun and came back around with his powered up fist.<p>

He punched UlforceVeedramon in the stomach, UlforceVeedramon took out his aura dragon. Seraphimon let out his extension and stabbed the dragon. He took the energy right out of it. Seraphimon moved forward and kneed UlforceVeedramon in the face. UlforceVeedramon spun and almost slashed Seraphimon across the chest.

He moved back, but was immediately punched by Seraphimon. "What happened, don't tell me you ran out of energy!?" Seraphimon asked and moved his hand to the left.

UlforceVeedramon looked shocked at the _Hallowed Ascension_ came out of his hands and towards him. The blast hit as the entire room started to crumble. Seraphimon laughed at UlforceVeedramon who had a cracked shield in front of him.

"Can't handle my blast can you?" Seraphimon kicked UlforceVeedramon in the stomach. "Can't catch up anymore, you're out of energy are you?" Seraphimon punched UlforceVeedramon back into the wall. "I'll show you the true leader," Seraphimon took out his extension.

"No, I won't fall," UlforceVeedramon moved forward and passed Seraphimon. He coughed and he felt a hole on his chest.

"You're getting slow," Seraphimon struck once again with his extension. "Impressive, you manage to get behind me." Seraphimon right elbowed UlforceVeedramon's face. Seraphimon turned around and grabbed UlforceVeedramon by the throat. He let out his extension and Seraphimon saw his left hand cut off.

UlforceVeedramon then moved back and powered up, a dragon aura surrounded him. UlforceVeedramon accelerated forward attacking Seraphimon. UlforceVeedramon looked shocked seeing Seraphimon made his extension to a shield.

"Isn't that depressing, your attack don't work." Seraphimon stabbed UlforceVeedramon in the stomach with his extension. Seraphimon's extension broke apart and UlforceVeedramon collapsed to the ground. "I'm going to be simple as I can be." Seraphimon picked UlforceVeedramon by his neck.

"Use your darkness, I want to fight it. I want to fight what Envy handled!" Seraphimon growled sadistically.

"Like hell, I'm never using the power," UlforceVeedramon coughed and Seraphimon threw him up.

"So be it," Seraphimon let down his _Hallowed Ascension _and it hit UlforceVeedramon onto the bottom floor. "Then perish along with your last Miracle," Seraphimon stepped forward.

* * *

><p>"Pride, maybe I should go? With my power. I will be able to make Daisuke release his energy." Wrath said while looking up at Pride.<p>

"No, you need to release the seal, I trust Envy and her plan." Pride grinned, "but honestly I'm getting very impatient with all of this." Pride scratched his skin off his cheek. Wrath didn't seem to care of Pride's actions.

"Alright sir," Wrath said and felt the energy of all the Digimon colliding outside the main castle section.

* * *

><p>UlforceVeedramon panted heavily, he was on his knees. <em>"<em>_Daisuke, do you need my power?" _Kurai asked and UlforceVeedramon stood up.

"_No, all I need to do is find an opening,"_ UlforceVeedramon looked up and Seraphimon came down.

"I was worried that you ran away," Seraphimon let out a blast on UlforceVeedramon. UlforceVeedramon got hit and slid back. "Come on, dodge them, block them!" Seraphimon fired even more and UlforceVeedramon just took the hits. "Do you actually expect to win?" Seraphimon fired a lot more.

UlforceVeedramon let out his aura dragon. It absorbed the blast and charged it up. "I want to see how this goes," Seraphimon took out his extension. UlforceVeedramon blast down and made himself head upward.

"Oh that," Seraphimon said and transported, he kicked UlforceVeedramon onto the roof. UlforceVeedramon got to the roof and rolled down. He was stopped by Seraphimon's right foot to his chest.

"This isn't even enjoyable anymore," Seraphimon took out his blade and pointed it at UlforceVeedramon. "You're just weak now, a rag doll." Seraphimon moved his blade up, "you'll die like trash!" Seraphimon aimed his blade down to UlforceVeedramon's face.

"You're holding back," Seraphimon stopped and UlforceVeedramon was to his left. "Well I can't tell, but are you holding back?" He asked and UlforceVeedramon panted. "Don't tell me it's because Hikari?" Seraphimon growled.

"You idiot, you thought it was about Hikari from the very beginning didn't you. You thought Envy took control of me because of her. Well it wasn't for that weak bitch, there's nothing to be jealous about her. She can just be my friend for all I care. Hikari was never involved, tell me, have you ever gotten jealous because of Hikari?" Takeru asked.

UlforceVeedramon panted lightly. "It's because of you being leader if you didn't get the memo. How can a leader be called the strongest? You're not the strongest! I am! I should be leader!" Seraphimon said and UlforceVeedramon moved forward.

Seraphimon came, kicked UlforceVeedramon down and into the building. "There's no need for you to explain yourself. You probably think Hikari is inside this building, trying to save me. But if she is, she'll be killed." Seraphimon chuckled and UlforceVeedramon powered up.

"If Hikari can't take care of herself, that's not my problem. She won't interfere, I'll kill you even if she tries to kill me," UlforceVeedramon flew up and back up into the roof.

"Is this what it is all about?" Seraphimon mocked UlforceVeedramon. "I want to ask you a question? When I kill you will Hikari take revenge for you?" Seraphimon asked and UlforceVeedramon paused.

The wind blew lightly, "it's her decision of what she does. I don't control her, now let's stop talking and fight." UlforceVeedramon moved forward.

"I was about to say the same thing," Seraphimon laughed and jumped forward. Seraphimon transported behind UlforceVeedramon and kicked. He saw UlforceVeedramon set up a shield to block the kick. "Clever," Seraphimon duck from UlforceVeedramon surprise slash.

UlforceVeedramon moved back and released his aura dragon. It surrounded Seraphimon, Seraphimon inhaled and suddenly his extension absorbed the dragon. Seraphimon released his extension on UlforceVeedramon and UlforceVeedramon moved forward.

He hit the blade to his side as he jumped forward. He aimed in as Seraphimon stood still. The blade stood in front of him. UlforceVeedramon had the extension around his right left. "Can't move can you?" Seraphimon mocked and used _Hallowed Punch_ of UlforceVeedramon.

"You were warned of the dangers that I brought, now die," Seraphimon's extension broke apart, "damn it," UlforceVeedramon slashed horizontally, but Seraphimon moved back.

"You might have a large amount of power left, but don't forget. Even your moves have limits," UlforceVeedramon panted and Seraphimon looked at his right hand.

"I guess," he moved his hand diagonally and it released his _Hallowed Ascension_. "But I can still fight," Seraphimon chuckled, UlforceVeedramon showed up and slashed his stomach.

"I'm not done yet," UlforceVeedramon said and Seraphimon kicked his stomach.

"That almost stung," Seraphimon said and slashed UlforceVeedramon across the chest with his blade. "I told you, you have lost this fight already. Just die," Seraphimon got rid of his blade. He was ready to punch with his Hallowed Ascension.

He aimed it to UlforceVeedramon and UlforceVeedramon used his _The Ray of Victory_. The blast completely exploded the roof as only dust surrounded the area. Seraphimon flew up, "he hid himself, he's resting." Seraphimon looked around. The dust cleared and UlforceVeedramon wasn't to be seen. "He's not really a coward, more smart." Seraphimon then rose his hands.

"_Strike of the Seven Stars!" _Seraphimon let down seven balls of energy. It came down and smashed down into the North Section of the building.

Seraphimon looked back and was stabbed from UlforceVeedramon, he stabbed Seraphimon in the back. "You were behind me this whole time?" Seraphimon asked and UlforceVeedramon threw Seraphimon down into the broken roof. UlforceVeedramon fired _The Ray of Victory_ onto Seraphimon.

UlforceVeedramon panted seeing the broken hole in the middle of it all. Seraphimon showed up behind UlforceVeedramon and punched him. UlforceVeedramon coughed in pain, "unlike you, I don't need to hide," Seraphimon took out his blade. "Now for payback," Seraphimon aimed to his back.

UlforceVeedramon released his aura dragon, it took in the punch and absorbed the energy. The aura then fired the energy ball point blank on Seraphimon. UlforceVeedramon moved down and was immediately stabbed by Seraphimon's extension.

"That could have hurt, if it hit," Seraphimon chuckled and his extension broke off once again. UlforceVeedramon plummeted into the hole of the section. "I need concentrate on finishing you off," Seraphimon clenched his right hand. Seraphimon clapped is hands and suddenly the lightning came down onto the hole.

Seraphimon saw the light fade away from the lightning. Seraphimon looked down and saw that UlforceVeedramon survived. "Right... he has his shield," Seraphimon hopped down, UlforceVeedramon moved back and Seraphimon was behind him. UlforceVeedramon was punched in the back by Seraphimon.

UlforceVeedramon coughed and moved forward, _"Strike of the Seven Stars!"_ Seraphimon hit UlforceVeedramon with his blast and it pushed UlforceVeedramon back into the wall. UlforceVeedramon then immediately got up and moved back.

"Don't be afraid," Seraphimon punched UlforceVeedramon, he took out his blade and slashed his stomach. UlforceVeedramon moved back and got slashed across his chest. Seraphimon then slashed once again at UlforceVeedramon. He coughed and moved back, Seraphimon kept on cutting him. UlforceVeedramon fell on his knees.

"Do you want me to make it quick?" Seraphimon took out his extension and put on UlforceVeedramon's face. "Or do you want me to take my time on killing you? I'll let you decide." Seraphimon laughed.

"_His personality, it's slowly becoming like Envy's," _Daisuke thought while Seraphimon waited for his answer.

* * *

><p>"Now you tell me, what the hell do you want with my brother?" MetalGarurumon asked the frozen body of Leviamon Demon Form.<p>

"Your brother... oh that Takeru boy right?" Leviamon tilted her head an MetalGarurumon growled angrily.

"I asked you what the hell do you want with my brother!?" MetalGarurumon growled and the ice went up around Leviamon's neck. Leviamon giggled at the anger.

"Your brother, it's simple what I want. It's mostly what Pride wants, but what I need it anarchy." Leviamon giggled, "you see, Takeru will become slowly turning insane like me. He will be able to murder anybody at any time. That's right, he's becoming like me." Leviamon broke out of the ice.

"Bastard, I'll kill you!" MetalGarurumon growled and Leviamon swung around tail.

"And you think that would stop your brother," Leviamon moved forward to attack MetalGarurumon.

* * *

><p>"So I guess you want to die immediately!" Seraphimon swung his extension, UlforceVeedramon duck and moved forward. Seraphimon created a shield and suddenly UlforceVeedramon didn't strike. Seraphimon looked around and didn't see him. He separate the shield and he was kicked in the face.<p>

Seraphimon slid back while grinding on the ground. He popped is neck immediately, "so you went up and back down, why didn't you slash me with your blade?" Seraphimon asked.

"How could I, you would have expected it coming. If I used my blade then you would have felt the attack coming. You would have felt the kill intent and gotten me." UlforceVeedramon slid back and Seraphimon chuckled.

"You're not dumb huh? That's what I would expect from you." UlforceVeedramon panted lightly and Seraphimon inhaled. A push of energy happened, UlforceVeedramon witnessed Seraphimon's_ Holy Extension_ come out and turn into energy fists.

UlforceVeedramon was speechless upon seeing the stable energy. "Now this what I expect from you, Daisuke! I will show you with this power. What true despair really is!" Seraphimon powered up and UlforceVeedramon looked in shock at the Mega Digimon with his new move.

_End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT<em>**


	20. Conclusive End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable**

** Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 20: Conclusive End**

* * *

><p>"That's your extension," UlforceVeedramon said while seeing Seraphimon's glowing floating arms. The floating arms let out energy and UlforceVeedramon knew that they were dangerous. He stepped back as Seraphimon stepped forward.<p>

"That's right and with these comes your death," Seraphimon moved forward. UlforceVeedramon move left and he dodged Seraphimon's _Holy Fist_ axle. "Come on Daisuke," UlforceVeedramon was grabbed by Seraphimon's right _Holy Hand_.

"Damn," UlforceVeedramon felt the tension rise. He felt his body being crushed and the blue aura surrounded him. Seraphimon felt his _Holy Hand_ break as UlforceVeedramon pushed out.

"Unlike before, this one doesn't take it can possibly restrict it since the hand is still okay." Seraphimon looked at his _Holy Hand_. "It's a perfect offense and defense!" Seraphimon boasted, UlforceVeedramon completely agreed.

_"He's much better with his movements, "_ UlforceVeedramon noticed and looked at his right arm that was broken. It fixed instantly as he took out his blade.

"Daisuke... use your darkness, " Seraphimon suggested and UlforceVeedramon was caught off guard. "I will ask you this, use your darkness."

"You don't give me orders!" UlforceVeedramon then moved forward and he was slammed by Seraphimon's _Holy Fist. _

"I want to fight it, I want to fight the monster inside you," Seraphimon grabbed UlforceVeedramon with his _Holy Fist_. "Or do I have to drag it out?" Seraphimon coldly said.

UlforceVeedramon aimed to stab him, but Seraphimon squeezed the pressure. Seraphimon threw UlforceVeedramon to the side. Seraphimon then put his _Holy Hand_ forward as _Dragon Impluse X_ attacked.

"You're still being stubborn," Seraphimon stated and UlforceVeedramon aimed his blade to Seraphimon's face. UlforceVeedramon coughed as his blade was inches away from making contact. "You lose," Seraphimon slapped his hands together with UlforceVeedramon in between.

Seraphimon separated his hands and UlforceVeedramon fell to the ground. "I guess I have to finish you painfully, " Seraphimon smashed down his _Holy Hand_. Seraphimon then moved left as UlforceVeedramon showed up to his right.

"Damn it," Seraphimon's right hand was torn apart. _"He used his Dragon Impulse to block himself and then attack me."_ Seraphimon moved back from UlforceVeedramon quick slash. "Tell me Daisuke, did you intentionally let yourself get hit?"

"No," UlforceVeedramon stepped back. "I took some of the damage, but my attack worked." UlforceVeedramon panted heavily.

"Well it didn't do much," Seraphimon healed his right hand. "It was almost useless, " UlforceVeedramon moved back. "Running?" Seraphimon asked.

"Not even close, " UlforceVeedramon sky rocketed forward. Seraphimon's left arm was slashed off. Seraphimom looked and he was cut from his stomach.

"What speed..." Seraphimon was cut multiple times before being kicked back into the wall. "Where was this speed moments ago?" Seraphimon coughed, UlforceVeedramon collapsed to his knees.

"I guess I always had it, but unlike Sloth, I can't keep it consistent." UlforceVeedramon stood up, "it took a lot out of me." UlforceVeedramon panted.

UlforceVeedramon was slammed into a wall by Seraphimon's _Holy Hand_. Seraphimon pushed and it made him scream in pain. "That's right, scream, scream your lungs out!" Seraphimong laughed.

UlforceVeedramon was behind Seraphimon and Seraphimon was cut around his right shoulder. Seraphimon turned around and swung his right arm. UlforceVeedramon dodged the attack and slid back.

"Damn," Seraphimon said and stopped as UlforceVeedramon moved around the room. Making after images and hitting the wall around him.

Seraphimon swung his left and his right cheek was cut immediately. Seraphimon hit the ground and his back was cut. Seraphimon hit the entire floor. It exploded as Seraphimom was cut all over.

"Those are your open spots," UlforceVeedramon landed behind Seraphimon shot back at UlforceVeedramon.

"I'm really quick, so this isn't even a bother to me. I'll just cut you down!" UlforceVeedramon shot forward. He coughed feeling Seraphimon's extension stab his stomach. "What?" He coughed and moved back.

"That's right, I can change the type, from blade like to combat type." Seraphimon laughed and UlforceVeedramon healed slowly.

"I'm going to keep improving as your death will be more certain." Seraphimon moved forward and stopped. He saw UlforceVeedramon's blade in front of his face.

"Don't you dare..." UlforceVeedramon glares. "think I'm done that quickly!" UlforceVeedramon slashed down as Seraphimon blocked his head. UlforceVeedramon duck and spun around, slashing Seraphimon across the stomach.

"Your ruthlessness is very interesting, " Seraphimon healed. "Where was this side of you all this time?" Seraphimon chuckled.

"_Dragon Impulse X!_" UlforceVeedramon was surrounded by his blue aura. He rapidly moved forward as he tackled Seraphimon. Seraphimon blocked with his _Holy Hand._

Seraphimon moved his hand left to block UlforceVeedramon's next attack. "Slow!" Seraphimon stated as UlforceVeedramon showed up behind him. Seraphimon swung back to attempt to hit UlforceVeedramon.

UlforceVeedramon was gone as he showed up over Seraphimon. Seraphimon looked up and UlforceVeedramon surrounded him everywhere.

Seraphimon looked around and he screamed in anger. His extension surrounded him as spikes and surrounded the room. Seraphimon broke the extension and he looked around. "Did I cut him apart?" Seraphimon asked.

He moved back as UlforceVeedramon came from the underground. He slashed Seraphimon across the chest. "Damn you!" Seraphimon screamed and extended his _Holy Hand_.

UlforceVeedramon jumped up and dodged the punch. He headed up, Seraphimon groaned and followed. "Are you running?" Seraphimon asked while UlforceVeedramon disappeared. "What?" Seraphimon covered himself from any suprise attack.

There was a quiet pause and Seraphimon dropped his defense. He immediately was hit by UlforceVeedramon's _Dragon Impulse X_.

"What's wrong? You're losing it?" UlforceVeedramon said while breaking the dragon aura. He looked down at Seraphimon who came up.

UlforceVeedramon moved back and dodged Seraphimon's _Holy Fist_. He was suddenly captured by his other _Holy Fist_. He is thrown down and UlforceVeedramon landed on his feet.

UlforceVeedramon slid back and dodged Seraphimon's _Holy Fist_ coming down. Seraphimon looked forward and was cut multiple times around. UlforceVeedramon flew up trying to create distance.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Seraphimon showed up in front of UlforceVeedramon. He slammed him down into the ground.

UlforceVeedramon had a shield under him. He made one over him by Seraphimon coming down and smashing the shield. It shattered and UlforceVeedramon disappeared. Seraphimon looked around, but he didn't see him. He looked up to see a blast come down.

"_The Ray of Victory!_" UlforceVeedramon let out his blast. It hit Seraphimon directly. Seraphimon then screamed out and ripped the blast in half. It disintegrated into nothing. UlforceVeedramon was shocked and he was quickly stabbed in the stomach by Seraphimon.

"I told I was stronger, " Seraphimon punched UlforceVeedramon back with his right _Holy Hand_. "Idiot," Seraphimon insulted.

"Damn it," UlforceVeedramon looked forward and his vision was fading. He felt a sharp pain around his stomach. He was feeling the extension around his stomach.

"You're going to die now," Seraphimon aimed his extension to UlforceVeedramon's face. "Too slow," Seraphimon commented and saw UlforceVeedramon was gone. "He's still fast," Seraphimon chuckled.

UlforceVeedramon was in the second floor and he was panting as he looked up. _"I'm running out of energy, "_ UlforceVeedramon panted and Seraphimon showed up behind him.

"So Daisuke, how can I put this? Use your darkness?" Seraphimon asked and UlforceVeedramon turned around.

"I refuse," UlforceVeedramon said and was punched immediately.

"Why not?" Seraphimon asked while holding him by his right Holy Hand.

"Why," UlforceVeedramon chuckled, "because I just can't, " Seraphimon tightened the grip and he screamed out in pain.

"Why can't you?" Seraphimon asked coldly.

"I don't want Pride to kill all our family, " UlforceVeedramon said and he was once again screamed by the tighten of the grip.

"It doesn't matter, I just want to see the power. Show me," Seraphimon said and UlforceVeedramon shook his head. Seraphimon slammed him to the ground.

Seraphimon's _Holy Hand_ broke through the ground. He let go of UlforceVeedramon. He was smashed down to the ground.

_"Daisuke,"_ Kurai said and UlforceVeedramon got on his knees.

He looked to the side and saw Seraphimon. He was immediately kicked in the face. "You are so pathetic, " Seraphimon punched UlforceVeedramon deeper into the ground. Seraphimon kicked UlforceVeedramon up into the air. Seraphimon punched UlforceVeedramon with his Holy Fist to the ground. "Use it bastard, use your darkness!" Seraphimon punched UlforceVeedramon multiple times to the ground. It broke the surrounding concrete.

_"You can use me to kill your friend, "_ Kurai said and Daisuke was laying on the ground. He looked up and then breathed out.

_"No,"_ Daisuke screamed out and UlforceVeedramon got up, slashed Seraphimon across the chest, but he was hit back into the wall.

"That almost stung," Seraphimon healed and hit UlforceVeedramon once again into a wall. "Use your darkness!" He ordered and once again hit UlforceVeedramon into a wall.

"No," UlforceVeedramon said and was hit multiple times into the wall. Seraphimon pulled him out and slammed out into the ground.

"I said to use it! You stupid coward!" Seraphimon powered up his fist. "_Hallowed Knuckle!"_ Seraphimon punched him into the ground. UlforceVeedramon coughed as the ground turned into a giant crater around the room. Seraphimon stood up straight while looking down on UlforceVeedramon who breathed out heavily. He grabbed him around the neck and lifted him up.

"Why? Why don't you want to use your darkness?" Seraphimon asked to UlforceVeedramon. UlforceVeedramon started coughing as Seraphimon tighten the grip. There was a light chuckle than came out of UlforceVeedramon.

"Because I can kill you without it," UlforceVeedramon said and Seraphimon stopped. He threw UlforceVeedramon down and moved back.

"If you think that way, so be it," Seraphimon said and UlforceVeedramon felt a jump of energy. He looked and Seraphimon was gone.

"Where did he go?" UlforceVeedramon asked, he looked at the hole above him and spotted Seraphimon. Seraphimon was outside the North Section of the building.

"I'll warn you this once, if this hits, you will die unless you use your darkness. Make your choice," Seraphimon charged up a blast, it grew big and let out a giant aura.

_"I can't move,"_ UlforceVeedramon thought as Seraphimon then snickered.

"It won't be as strong as when I first used it, but it will be enough. Say goodbye Daisuke, soon, everyone else will join you!" Seraphimon let go of the blast, the blast went down and slowly touched the building. _"Holy Bomb!"_

A little light flashed as the entire building was blown away. The North Section was crumbled into a blast as a crater was being created. The Blast broke the surrounding areas apart causing a small tremor. The beam of light grew brighter and soon hit the ground. It turned to a beam of light before fading into a giant dust cloud.

Takeru was in the side of the crater coughing from the dust. He looked and saw nothing, but hazy dust. It all began to fade very slowly. Takeru felt numb since he wasn't necessarily hit from the blast, it took a lot out of him. Most parts of his energy was nearly gone, he was completely tired and exhausted.

He stepped forward and saw nothing, but dust around. It started to fade as he began to see a figure. He looked and saw Daisuke who was laying on the ground. Takeru couldn't help to feel angry, but a smile cracked from his face.

"I just couldn't help to see you're alive," Takeru laughed and walked forward. Daisuke opened his eyes, his whole body felt like it took has been hit by a rock multiple times. He coughed and could barely hear the footsteps of Takeru who roamed closer to him.

"It's a shame what I'm going to do to you!" Takeru clenched his fist and laughed sadistically. Daisuke tried to even move his hand, but nothing came out of him. He was too injured to move, Takeru was too tired to turn to a Digimon and finish Daisuke off. But Takeru knew that it would be much better if it was done by his bare hands.

Daisuke panted heavily while laying on the ground. He looked up at Takeru who walked in front of him.

"You lose Daisuke, now I'm going to kill you and end this misery." Takeru walked forward and Daisuke only laid on the ground.

_End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDIT<strong>_


	21. Other Events 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable **

**Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 21: Other Events 2**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>It was a hard fought battle," Leviamon stepped forward, "but you lost," Leviamon looked back at the injured Koushiro, Yamato and Mimi. "But you did manage to hit me a couple of times." Leviamon giggled.

"I'm not done..." Yamato got up and turned to MetalGarurumon. "I'm going to get him back and bring him home." Yamato panted and Leviamon giggled. She broke down and laughing to the point it annoyed Yamato.

"Save your brother, I don't know about you, but do you think he has the power to beat Daisuke. You felt it too, those two are fighting right over there." Leviamon pointed at the North Section of the castle.

"Daisuke wouldn't kill him," Yamato screamed and Leviamon titled her head.

"How do you know?" She asked and MetalGarurumon stepped forward.

"He's not like that, I know it myself," Yamato answered and Leviamon blinked.

"Tell me, which Daisuke are you referring to? The leader or the one with the darkness?" MetalGarurumon was shocked at Leviamon's question.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Yamato screamed at Leviamon who giggled.

"I mean do you think Daisuke doesn't contain any form of jealousy? Is there a possibly, he wanted this to happen to Takeru and get rid of him?" Leviamon asked and Yamato stayed quiet.

"You don't many people do you? You don't even know about the power of Demon Lord's darkness do you? If they ever enter a human and there's no restriction, it breaks down and grows onto human emotion. For me, Envy, I made Takeru very envious. For Daisuke, at one point he was content with his life but that changed. He contains darkness that grew onto him." Leviamon then stepped forward.

"He's just a tool, both of them. They mean absolutely nothing." Leviamon giggled and made a green energy staff.

"They are our friends," MetalGarurumon fired his missiles, Leviamon giggled and jumped up. She laughed as the two got ready to collide once again.

* * *

><p>Beelzemon duck down from WarGreymon's slash. He spun and back kick WarGreymon. He moved forward and dodged Hououmon's blast. Beelzemon leaned back from getting hit from Valkyrimon's blade.<p>

"You guys are doing good, I almost got hit." Beelzemon fired his gun point blank at Valkyrimon. She screamed as her body moved back.

"Hey Lilithmon how are you coming?" Beelzemon looked to the side. He saw Iori laying on the ground, Imperialdramon and Plesiomon both panting. "I guess we are doing good," Beelzemon laughed and glared at the three Digimon in front of him. "I better pick things up and take out at least one of you." Beelzemon ran forward.

He jumped and kicked WarGreymon in the face, he looked beside him and saw Valkyrimon. He spun and slashed her across the chest.

Beelzemon landed on the ground. He took out his guns and hit Hououmon in the air. She screamed and moved back, Beelzemon was suddenly over. He shot her multiple times before putting his guns away. "Let's finish this, _Darkness Claw_!" Beelzemon slashed Hououmon as he hit the ground.

Hououmon turned to Sora, "Sora!" Taichi screamed, Valkyrimon flew and captured Sora. "You bastard!" WarGreymon went to attack Beelzemon who had a large grin on his face.

WarGreymon stopped as MetalGarurumon landed in front of his face. He looked to the side and saw Leviamon land. "Guess what ladies and gentlemen, I'm done with my share." Leviamon looked at Imperialdramon, Plesiomon, WarGreymon and Valkyrimon. "These four, I want to beat them." Leviamon grinned.

"Whatever," Lilithmon landed right next to her. "I'll go and find Daisuke," Lilithmon walked, but suddenly Lilithmon stopped her.

"Don't go, you know as far as I know, Daisuke is going to win by a landslide. Let's enjoy and kill these Digidestined, I mean they would want to join Takeru." Leviamon looked at Lilithmon who blinked.

"Fine," Lilithmon started to generate a _Demon Blast_. Lilithmon inhaled, but stopped charging her blast. "Envy... why do I feel that Takeru's power is beating Daisuke's?" Lilithmon asked and Leviamon looked away.

"Go and make Takeru lose," Lilithmon said and Leviamon stepped away. "Don't you hear me, at this rate Daisuke will die." Lilithmon growled and Leviamon stopped.

"What's going on?" Valkyrimon asked and Sora coughed.

"Hikari told me about Lilithmon caring about her. There's a chance that she might care about Daisuke too." Sora coughed quietly.

"Why?" Valkyrimon asked and Sora started to slowly heal herself.

"Who knows, but this can be a large advantage," Sora breathed in and out as Lilithmon's anger was rising.

"Hey you two, we are in the middle of a fight." Beelzemon said to the two Digimon. WarGreymon leaned forward and the others looked at Lilithmon who turned around Leviamon.

"I said to stop Takeru, he's beating Daisuke, I said stop it now!" Lilithmon glared at Leviamon.

"You two stop it right now, we will figure this out after all these bastards are killed." Beelzemon growled and Lilithmon powered up, Leviamon slid back.

"I'm warning you, you psychotic bitch. You either stop Takeru right now, or else I'll kill you." Lilithmon clenched her fist and Leviamon looked down.

"Both of you stop this right now, Lilithmon calm down!" Beelzemon said and Imperialdramon stepped forward.

"I don't what to say little sister. How should I put this, I just can't stop Takeru." Leviamon shrugged and a jump of energy filled the area.

"I'll... kill... you," Lilithmon powered up and moved forward.

"I told the both of you to stop!" Beelzemon screamed and suddenly Lilithmon aimed for Leviamon's head.

"You stupid bitch, I'll rip your head off!" Lilithmon went for Leviamon who was backing up into the castle area.

"Hey!" Beelzemon almost went for them, but he stopped by Imperialdramon's _Positron Laser_. "What the?" Beelzemon then saw WarGreymon's _Great Tornado_ come. He put his hands forward and started to be pushed back greatly.

"Morons! I can stop this!" Beelzemon pushed forward as a crater was being created.

"Now!" WarGreymon screamed and suddenly a vine barrier surrounded Beelzemon's back.

"What?" Beelzemon looked back and suddenly felt a hand around his neck. He looked and it was Koushiro, he was being held by Rosemon.

"You lose," Koushiro said and then Beelzemon felt his energy go down. The vines went away as WarGreymon hit Beelzemon stomach. He pushed him back before stopping. Beelzemon spun and flew far away into the desert.

"That's how it's done," WarGreymon said and fell to his knees. He turned to WarGreymon and Koushiro panted happily.

"I really can't believe that worked," Koushiro said and then felt pain around his stomach. "Damn it, it still hurts," he coughed.

"Don't move too much, I'll heal you," Rosemon said and let out a bit of pollen. It spread to the other Digidestined.

"We have to go and stop Daisuke... and stop Takeru," Yamato said standing up and looking at the North Section of the building.

In a split second, the broke down building of the North Section broke apart. A shine in the middle suddenly exploded as a light beamed at every direction. It suddenly released an explosion that pushed all the Digidestined back.

"That's Takeru's move!" Taichi noticed from that fight with Lilithmon before Tokyo Invasion. "Damn it," Taichi coughed and got on his knees. WarGreymon turned to Taichi because he was out of energy.

"With that explosion... Daisuke!" Imperialdramon moved forward and suddenly collapsed. He turned to Ken, "_I ran out of energy,"_ Ken coughed and collapsed.

"Ken!" Valkyrimon moved towards Ken who looked at the explosion turn into dust.

* * *

><p>Lilithmon looked in shock at the explosion happening behind her, Leviamon was as surprised. "Oh dear, I completely forgot about that move." Leviamon giggled and Lilithmon turned around. "Oops, I made you mad." Leviamon stepped back.<p>

* * *

><p>Hikari looked in awe seeing the explosion happen right in front of her. "Takeru..." she whispered feeling the high energy the explosion released as suddenly turned to dust. "No!" Hikari ran forward and into the dust cloud.<p>

* * *

><p>Pride looked down in anger, Wrath was looking back at the explosion that faded and only left a dust cloud. "It's not over, it can't be over." Pride growled and gritted his teeth. He clenched his fist and shook in anger. Wrath blinked and looked at the dust cloud.<p>

* * *

><p>Daisuke panted heavily, laying on the ground. He looked up at Takeru who walked in front of him.<p>

"You lose Daisuke, now I'm going to kill you and end this misery." Takeru walked forward and Daisuke only laid on the ground.

_End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT<em>**


	22. To Be A Leader

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable **

**Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 22: To Be A Leader**

* * *

><p>Hikari ran through the dust cloud, <em>"no!"<em> She repeated in her mind. She stopped, panted, she looked down and couldn't see anything. She couldn't move as she felt a cold feeling in her heart. She felt a light shiver in her mind.

"What's going on?" Hikari gasped as he saw what was going on in the bottom of the crater. "That can't be happening," Hikari looked and saw the what she couldn't believe what was happening.

* * *

><p>"I'll rip you apart!" Lilithmon aimed her nail at Leviamon who duck every attack.<p>

"_I can kill Lust here, but that's not my main plan. I need to finish Takeru," _Envy thought and her eyes widened. "What the hell?" Leviamon looked back and saw the North Section area. "That can't be possible..."

* * *

><p>A fading dust cloud surrounded the area. Daisuke laid on the ground while his head was looking forward. He was staring at Takeru who stood over him. The glaring black eyes that represented the darkness Envy gave him.<p>

"It's over," Takeru stepped forward with his left leg. "My power was greater, yes, I agree, you were stronger. But with the power of darkness, I have become stronger than you. Well at least in your initial form." Takeru chuckled.

"_Daisuke, use my power,"_ Kurai said and Daisuke coughed.

"You're wrong Takeru, it's not power that doesn't determine a fight. Clearly your are stronger, but not by power. You beat me because you had better fighting skill." Daisuke got a little smile on his face. "Here's the fact, you're power is weak."

"Don't mock me, skill is all I need to kill every single Digidestined!" Takeru laughed as Daisuke looked left.

"But what about Envy, Serena and Gluttony. They are just as strong a the two of us combined." Daisuke laughed and then Takeru stomped.

"You idiot, I don't care about the Seven of them. They are not who I want to kill... it's you!" Takeru tensed up in anger. "I'll kill you!" Takeru screamed and there was a quiet sound in the air. Daisuke then got a smile on his face.

"_Daisuke, you have to use my power! Go and kill Takeru!"_ Kurai snapped, Daisuke looked back at Kurai and smiled.

"_I'm sorry,"_ he smiled, _"I have a better plan with using your power." _Daisuke said and Kurai's eyes widened.

"_You're going to use that?" _Kurai asked and Daisuke nodded.

"Are you even listening to me!" Takeru screamed at Daisuke who was laying on the ground. "Should I kill you right now!?" He asked and stomped the ground. Daisuke lightly chuckled, "why the hell are you laughing!?" Takeru screamed.

"_He's personality is becoming darker,"_ Veemon said and Daisuke nodded.

"Takeru," Daisuke looked up. "Tell me, have you ran out of power?" Daisuke asked and Takeru stopped. "Have you already wasted your energy?" Daisuke grinned, "how pathetic."

"You cocky fool," Takeru powered with the energy surrounded. "You want to die by the hands of my Digimon form, fine, but this is your wish!" Takeru kept on powering up.

Daisuke was in front of Takeru grabbing his wrist. Takeru looked beside him and saw Daisuke pull a smile. "Finally," Daisuke stepped back, Takeru looked and saw his wrists.

"All I needed was an power source of your energy in your human form," Daisuke said and stood up straight, "that's all I needed." Daisuke's hand was filled with a certain marking. All of a sudden Takeru's hands were filled with the markings.

"What the hell is this?" Takeru moved back and he looked down. He saw the marking on the ground. He couldn't transform into a Digimon.

"What's happened?" Takeru looked and saw the darkness come out of his body through his markings.

"What I'm doing is very simple, Takeru... I'm extracting the darkness from inside you." Daisuke said and the darkness head into the middle of the marking on the ground.

"Once I get rid of the darkness, it will be purified along with your soul. I will take in the darkness and it will mold into the darkness I have. I'm taking the darkness away from you." Daisuke said and Takeru just stared at his wrist which the darkness came out of.

"This is impossible, how!? How the hell did you know this was going to happen!?" Takeru snapped at Daisuke and he looked down.

"It's not that complicated, I got to know Kurai," Daisuke grinned and Takeru was speechless. "I knew I could extract the darkness, I just didn't know how it worked. He told me, I just need your human form to release the hint of darkness and I could extract it. But there's a draw back, I can't extract from natural evil and I can only purify the ones with good heart."

"You bastard, you're not removing the darkness. You can't!" Takeru said and the darkness kept on coming out. "Wait a minute... these markings..."

Takeru coughed blood as Daisuke stood in front of his while punching his stomach. "Takeru," Daisuke grabbed his face. "You... of all people don't deserve darkness." Daisuke said, pulled back his hand as it started to pull out darkness from his mouth and eyes.

"I knew I could save you, but not easily. I needed you and I to be alone and fight alone. I needed to push you into a corner. I went with full intent to kill and I succeeded to push you into your limit. The good thing is that you are going to have every move you learned. You might not have the high speed regeneration, but that's not needed." Daisuke then saw the big ball of darkness over him still extracting Takeru's darkness.

"I lied," Daisuke looked down, "I lied to Hikari, I told her I needed to kill you. I told you the same and I almost believed myself, but I was never going to commit to it.

"Takeru," Daisuke gently said and closed his eyes. "A leader is not the strongest or known as the strongest. He isn't someone who gets the title because of power. He isn't the one who show off the power." Daisuke then opened his eyes and gave a wide smile.

"A leader of someone willing to risk their lives for others. Takeru, I wouldn't kill you, even if you murdered my family, even you killed everyone I cared for. Why? Because I know you. I know you have a warm and loving heart. I will always try to bring that back because I care about each and everyone of you." Daisuke saw the darkness growing bigger.

"A leader is someone willing to risk their lives even if they may fail. Every action they do has a meaning, I couldn't beat Envy. I couldn't save Hikari at any moment. But at least I can do much. I know in my heart that you shouldn't be succumb into darkness, you, Hikari or any one else." Daisuke then saw the last bit of darkness exit Takeru.

"I am not the only leader, I don't care if Taichi says so or Yamato. I don't care if you say it or Jun or Hikari. Everyone is leader in my eyes, they all do their best for the ones they love." Daisuke then felt the darkness enter him.

He growled in pain and shot his head back.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Leviamon looked back and saw the North Section area. "That can't be possible, Takeru's darkness is fading," Leviamon looked on in shock.<p>

Lilithmon's face turned happy and she stopped her anger from attacking Leviamon.

"_This can't be good, all my plans are foiled. If I go now, Lilithmon would stop me. She knows my plan, damn," _Leviamon gritted her teethand her eyes widened even more. She looked back at the middle castle.

* * *

><p>Wrath looked up and blinked slowly. Pride was speechless as he saw the completion of the Yin energy. <em>"That's right Envy, I knew your plans, but I knew the extraction Daisuke possessed from Wrath." <em>Pride grinned and it turned to a laugh.

"Start it Wrath!" Pride screamed and Wrath released his energy. The energy circle suddenly shined, the three orbs glowed and lifted up at the air. They suddenly turned to a ring of energy and in the middle was a little hole.

The Yin and Yang energy shot in and turned into beams that hit the seal of Lucemon's energy. "Yes, I win!" Pride laughed as the seal was breaking apart.

* * *

><p>Daisuke's eyes were black and red. He was taking in the darkness,<em> "Daisuke, you can't hold that much!"<em> Kurai warned Daisuke who was struggling.

"_Daisuke," _Veemon said and Daisuke gritted his teeth.

"I don't care," Daisuke said and lightly coughed. "I will not let this darkness possess Takeru or anyone. If I die, so be it, but Takeru is going to be saved." Daisuke said and Kurai's eyes widened.

"_Well, I'm with you!"_ Veemon said while touching Daisuke's leg. _"We are partners,"_ Daisuke smiled and felt Veemon's energy come up.

Kurai stepped up and patted Daisuke's shoulder. _"I don't care what happens, but I can't let you die. Not on these terms," _Kurai growled and Daisuke felt his darkness power ignite.

"Thank you," Daisuke said and the darkness spread out and started entering through Daisuke's mouth. "Damn it, it hurts," Daisuke growled and Kurai bit his bottom lip. Veemon was struggling as the darkness entering Daisuke was making him scream.

"I can do this!" Daisuke screamed, "like I did before!" Daisuke snapped and the darkness finally entered his body. Veemon and Kurai both exhaled heavily. Daisuke coughed blood and leaned forward. Takeru's unconscious body finally fell.

Daisuke used his arms to hold Takeru's body up. "I won't let you fall," Daisuke said and coughed even more blood.

"Daisuke!" Veemon screamed and Daisuke panted.

"I don't care, he's my friend," Daisuke hugged Takeru from both falling. "I'll protect them in every way." Daisuke said and breathed lightly.

Daisuke felt a sharp pain surround his body. He shivered, but still hold on to Takeru. He let him down gently and Daisuke stood up. "I need to..." Daisuke got on his knees and coughed blood. He had his right arm around his mouth. The blood dripped down from his hand, onto the ground, little by little.

"I need to heal him," Daisuke said wiped the blood from his hand to the dirt. He put his hand on Takeru's chest and started to heal him. "I'm very sorry, I'm very sorry that I hurt you. I didn't have no other way," Daisuke said and coughed lightly.

"I wish I could have done all of this without harming you." Daisuke said and the wind blew lightly around him. Daisuke looked at the peaceful look on Takeru's face. "I wish a lot of things sadly, but I got this done." Daisuke chuckled and almost coughed again. He felt a sharp pain on his chest, but ignored it.

"I made you learn new moves so that's good," Daisuke chuckled, "I also taught how to fight a bit, so I guess I made you stronger. I'm sorry if you ever thought I wanted to kill you. If that explosion kept you in your Digimon form, I would have finally used my darkness, but I didn't." Daisuke smiled widely and glanced at Takeru's face.

"That's right, you're unconscious, I'm sorry, I'm sorry what I have done." Daisuke said and kept on healing Takeru with the energy he had left.

"I'll heal you, even if I die trying," Daisuke said, feeling his energy fade and feeling Takeru's power return very slowly.

_End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT<em>**


	23. Actual Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable**

** Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 23: Actual Reunion**

* * *

><p>Daisuke's vision was fading very slowly. His mind was going blank, he couldn't even hear Veemon and Kurai trying to persuade him to stop using up energy.<p>

"Damn it! I still need to heal him..." Daisuke huffed in pain and he leaned forward feeling his body fall. He suddenly felt a jump of energy. There was a warm feeling around his hands.

"Daisuke, didn't I tell you. You can't just insert energy. You have to store and give off. If you just push in, you'll ran out of energy." Daisuke looked forward and saw Hikari.

"Hikari," Daisuke said and Hikari looked back down at Takeru.

"I kind of expected more damage, but that wasn't your goal." Hikari lifted Daisuke's hand from Takeru's chest. "He's alright now," Hikari touched Daisuke's cheek, Daisuke could feel the energy rush in.

"Hikari," Daisuke couldn't say anything else.

"Your motives was never to kill Takeru, more like it was to save him. You never told anyone you could save him because it would have been too risky. I just want to know, when did you learn how to extract darkness?" Hikari asked and Daisuke closed his eyes.

"I can't tell you right now, when we get home. I'll tell you," Daisuke smiled and Hikari nodded. She move her hand to his chest and started to heal him little by little. "How did you survive the blast such close range?" Hikari giggled.

"I used two of my moves at the same time. I survived, but heavily damaged," Daisuke answered.

"I can tell, you really do push yourself," Hikari said and Daisuke then coughed blood. Hikari panicked and got up, walking closer to him.

"I'm okay," Daisuke growled, "the darkness is just taking time to mold with my original one." Daisuke informed, Hikari sat down and kept on healing Daisuke from his chest.

"You better explain a lot of things when we get home." Hikari giggled and Daisuke rested on her shoulder. Hikari smiled while hugging Daisuke deeply.

"Hikari," Hikari looked back and saw her older brother.

"Taichi?" Hikari asked and Taichi got a wide smile on his face.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Taichi hugged his little sister who was still holding on to Daisuke.

"Takeru..." Yamato looked at the young boy laying down. "Is he?"

"No," Hikari said as Taichi broke the hug. "Daisuke saved him," Hikari put Daisuke down next to Takeru and repeated on healing him.

"How?" Sora asked coming down and checking on Takeru.

"He extracted the darkness and purified him." Hikari looked down at Daisuke and smiled warmly.

"Where did he learn such a thing?" Iori asked and Hikari shrugged.

"I'll find out one day, I promise this time." Hikari grabbed Daisuke's hand tightly. "What about you guys? You're all still alive so did you?"

"We only got Gluttony, Lilithmon went on a rampage and attacked Leviamon. Who knows where they are right now." Koushiro informed and sat down, "this is too much in one day. I can't wait until we get home." Koushiro breathed out.

"Together," everyone laughed and suddenly Takeru began to open his eyes.

"Takeru!" Hikari said as Takeru looked up. He shot up making Hikari flinch back.

"What the?" Takeru touched his chest. "How long was I out?" Takeru asked and Hikari smiled.

"A very long time, you were being controlled by Envy," Hikari informed and Takeru's eyes widened.

"That's right," he remembered his thoughts. "I had dreams about Daisuke, I was jealous of him. But then it all went black. What happened?" Takeru looked around and spotted Daisuke next to him.

"You and him had a long fight, it resulted in you using your Holy Bomb. But with the loss of energy, Daisuke somehow found a way to extract the darkness inside you." Hikari looked back at Daisuke.

"He extracted the darkness?" Takeru asked and Hikari nodded. She smiled at Daisuke who was still resting, "then where did it go?" He asked.

"He took it in and morphed it with his darkness. That's why he's unconscious right now. He's adapting," Hikari looked at Daisuke's sleeping expression and she giggled.

"Damn it," Takeru hold his head. "I think he went a little too rough on me." Takeru shook his head. "Oh man, what did I do?" Takeru looked around.

"Don't worry, you were knocked out by Envy and taken into this world." Yamato sat down next to Takeru. "You just been in this world, never killed anyone innocent." Yamato patted his brother's head.

"That's good, but how did you guys get here?" Takeru asked and Yamato leaned back.

"We opened a special portal, Daisuke came first and we came second. But for getting back, we are going to need a Rift, but first we must rid of the Demon Lords from their powers."

"How are you exactly going to do that?" Takeru raised his eyes brow and tilted his head.

"With these," Koushiro showed a patch. "Made by the Digidestined of Power and Azulongmon's power. It can restrict the energy of any Demon Lord for a month. So far we have taken out three of the Demon Lords power." Koushiro put them away.

"That's really good, but why did Envy bring me here?" Takeru asked.

"To lure Daisuke in," Hikari spoke. "I contained the Yang Power of Lucemon. With that alone, I was a reason why I was kidnapped. I came and they took out the power from me. Then they waited for Daisuke, Daisuke was going to be used to power the Yin Power."

"So that's why I was fighting him. They wanted me to make him release the power." Takeru looked back at Daisuke. "Did Daisuke know about this?"

"Yes, he was fully aware, but he wanted to save you I guess." Hikari said and sighed. "He knew what he was doing."

"So this Yin and Yang energy, it's going to do what exactly?" Takeru asked.

"It's going to release Lucemon's trapped power. Pride is going to receive the power and be able to negate the power of the Digidestined of Power. Once that power is tapped into, he is going to use it to find the loop hole in the Rift. The Rift that contains Pride in this world and he is going to go into our world. New York, it's going to open a key. A key that will let Lucemon open to any dimension and destroy it completely."

"I guess that makes sense, no wonder they attacked some places." Takeru grabbed his head with his right arm. Takeru growled in pain and his brother panicked. Takeru remembered the whole fight and the experience that just happened with Daisuke.

"Takeru are you alright!?" Yamato yelled out and Takeru nodded.

"I just remembered the fight, Daisuke not only helped me. He did it to make me learn my fighting style." Takeru clenched his fist. _"Now I know what it means to be a leader."_

Daisuke sat up and he growled in pain. "I need to really stop taking blows," Daisuke looked to his right. "Takeru, you're alright," Daisuke chuckled. Daisuke was hugged by Takeru immediately.

"Thank you, leader," Takeru said and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Yeah, sure," Daisuke laughed for the first time in a long time. He laughed the way he used to. "Now get off me, only ladies should touch the merchandise." Daisuke grinned.

"Whatever man," Takeru and him both laughed along with everyone else.

Daisuke glanced over at Hikari, they both paused and lightly smiled at each other. "So what happened? You guys were fighting three Demon Lords from what I felt." Daisuke stretched.

"We got Gluttony with the patch," Koushiro said, "we are missing four more."

"Well why are we sitting here?" Daisuke got up to everyone's shock. "I might be beat up, but it can't be difficult. Let's take out the final four." Daisuke smiled.

"We still might have time!" Koushiro got pumped up. "So let's go after Lust and Envy!" Koushiro hit their fist together.

"That might not be easy," Miyako spoke and looked around. "Weren't they fighting, why can't I feel neither of their energies." Miyako looked around.

"Maybe they just killed each other or one on the other." Mimi suggested and Miyako shook her head.

"Lust isn't a very easy opponent to take down and Envy can't possibly go down by Lust. Something's not right," Miyako growled and bit her right thumb. "I'm getting worried."

"You shouldn't be!" Taichi got up. "Look what we have now? An experienced fighter out of Takeru, the strongest ability known Daisuke and healer Hikari. We can't lose at this rate especially since our objective isn't to kill." Taichi got up and his eyes glowed orange.

"How about it Daisuke? Are you ready to take down some bastards?" Taichi asked while hitting his fist together.

"I'm ready more than ever," Daisuke smiled the same way.

"Hey you two! Don't forget that half of us are still injured! Daisuke and Takeru aren't in the best of state. It's best if we heal them now when we aren't being attacked." Jyou said while Daisuke did feel a slight pain his body.

"He's right, you still aren't fully healed." Hikari stood up and started to heal Daisuke's body. Miyako then kneel down and touched Takeru.

"Takeru isn't injured much, probably in the chest area. Other than that... he will be up and running." Miyako said and Mimi put her hands over his chest.

"We are going to need all the help we can get right," Mimi asked and started to heal Takeru's chest. The light she emitted was much larger than Hikari's.

"Mimi, you mastered the move?" Hikari blinked and Mimi nodded.

"I was the original healer, this learning stuff wasn't too difficult." Mimi informed and Takeru could feel the pain of his chest going away. Ken was looking up at the middle castle.

"Is something wrong?" Miyako asked looking at Ken who growled.

"I need to know, Daisuke, did the extraction... Did it involve the darkness use?" Ken asked Daisuke and everyone paused.

"Yes, it was the only way to handle the energy from coming in rapidly." Daisuke informed and Ken's eyes glowed light purple.

"So we don't have much time, Koushiro. Come, you and I will stop Pride right now!" Ken powered up, Koushiro stood up and nodded.

"You guys will join us once you're healed a bit, okay?" Koushiro said and everyone agreed. "Are you ready to go?" Koushiro asked Ken who was more than ready.

"By the way, Daisuke where did you learn that extraction thing?" Takeru looked over at Daisuke.

"Well, I want to say this when we get back to Earth," Daisuke scratched the back of his head.

"No one's going anywhere!" The Digidestined heard a scream, they looked up at what was Envy and Lust. Envy stopped down and leaned forward, Lust only glared at Hikari.

"Serena," Hikari growled and her eyes glowed pink.

"Where the hell is Gluttony?" Envy looked around, "I guess he failed." Envy immediately shrugged. She released her malice aura which tensed up the air. "Now let the real murdering begin." Envy glared. "Now who should I tear apart... the blonde bitch or his brother?"

"No," Lust looked over at Envy. Envy blinked before powering down. She dusted off and then made a funny position, she giggled lightly.

"That's right," Envy giggled and laughed. "Ladies and Gentlemen is about time for Envy's story time. Oh! Today's special is called Daisuke's Little Past. A little spoiler, you find out why he knew how to extract Takeru's energy."

_End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT<em>**


	24. No Lies, But Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable **

**Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 24: No Lies, But Truth**

* * *

><p>"Now where should I start, huh?" Envy looked down at the Digidestined growling. "Oh you guys wouldn't want to attack me. I bet you guys want to hear this, it gives a lot of information." Envy winked.<p>

"Look Envy, we aren't in the mood for your games!" Taichi stomped.

"Games..." Envy blinked. "Fine then, I'll start there," Envy whispered. "Let's start with Lust's birth shall we?" Envy titled her head.

"I know how you guys are born, Pride collects energy and once it stabilizes it creates artificial humans with emotions now, that has the power to turn into the Demon Lords and heal." Hikari interrupted and Envy got a wide grin.

"Not exactly, not my two youngest sister. When I was born, I was a mindless zombie like Wrath. Only made to get orders from Pride. But then Pride gave us emotions and now I'm a psychopath," Envy giggled, "but enough about me. Pride's power was spread out, that part was right. But it's the way it was used at one point. When Sloth was born, she was actually the twin of another girl in another dimension."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Miyako asked and Envy laughed.

"Don't interrupt again or else I'll kill each and everyone of you." Envy glared down and Miyako growled in anger. "Back where I was, well Sloth died when she was human. When her twin found out, she was depressed and did not want to do any work. Little did she know, she had a part of Pride's power. From then, it gained and Sloth was born, but she was weak in one area so super speed came in." Envy gave a thumbs up.

"Now how does that have to do with Serena?" Daisuke asked and Envy's eyes widened.

"Gluttony didn't tell you Hikari, that when Demon Lords are born, they are made by the power of someone who has the power of Lucemon inside them. Lust over here... she was made by Daisuke's power of Yin," Envy pointed and Hikari's eyes shot wide, Daisuke's too. "And Lust was born normal because that power of Yin had support to the power of Yang to support it." Envy giggled.

"No... it can't be," Hikari shivered and Serena clenched her fist.

"Lust, Lust, Lust!" Envy repeated happily. "Let me see, I wonder what the hell Daisuke did to poor little Hikari on her birthday?" Envy asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Taichi asked and Envy covered her face.

"Let's just say, Hikari isn't innocent anymore." The Digidestined finally noticed the meaning. "In other words, Daisuke banged Hikari! With that it created Lust, so Daisuke! Hikari! In some way, Lust's your daughter." Envy laughed insanely and then stopped herself. _"Damn it, no one's jealous... that's lame."_

"_I never got why,"_ Hikari thought while looking at Serena. _"I have always known she resembled Daisuke, but one thing wasn't right. The reason I froze back in the hospital wasn't cause her resemblance matched Daisuke..." _Hikari shivered.

"_I didn't know why, but now I do. I never got why I froze because I forgot. But now I know... it's because... it's because she resembled me..."_ Hikari looked up at Serena who glared down at her.

"It all makes sense now," Hikari lightly spoke while her mind went numb.

"The reason Daisuke did what he did was simple," Envy pointed out. "When enhanced with Lucemon's darkness or Yin Energy, it gives you horrible effects. You become lazy and don't want things to be worked for." Ken remembered Daisuke skipping soccer tournaments at times. "You become greedy, you want to feed yourself with power," Taichi remembered the moments Daisuke wanted to be better. "You become jealous," Daisuke gritted his teeth, "you become prideful," Takeru growled at Envy. "And your Lust rises beyond belief," Hikari covered her mouth. "You become angry!"

"You left her for one year," Serena growled as Hikari let down tears. "You gave her happiness and a special feeling that she still remembers and you left her!" Serena snapped at Daisuke who looked away. "She loved you! Then you ignore her!? Leaving her scared and heart broken!? How could you such a thing to mommy!?" Serena snapped and Daisuke's eyes widened.

Everyone including Hikari and Serena were shocked. Daisuke then looked down and bit his bottom lip. _"Damn it, Lust's emotions are getting in the way." _Envy growled.

"So now you all know, Serena's birth happened because Daisuke is an animal." Envy winked and Daisuke stayed the same, looking down. "Now let's talk about how Daisuke got his darkness," Envy touched her lip and Daisuke's head shot up.

"Don't!" Daisuke snapped and Serena powered up.

"Shut up!" Serena screamed Daisuke into silence. "Hikari should hear this!" Serena roared in pure anger.

"Feisty," Envy giggled, "so let's begin. From Hikari's birthday, let's go two months back." Envy licked her lips. "Where it all started," Envy snickered and sat down quickly.

"I'll say it Envy, I know everything about it anyway," Lust stepped down and glared at Daisuke. "The Dark Ocean went after you Hikari, Takeru manage to enter the world. He fought with his Digimon against Dragomon and in the end he delivered a hard strong blow."

"Yeah!" Takeru shot up, "then I fainted, but me and Hikari ended up in the beach. So what? Dragomon's power survived and that's when Daisuke got his darkness." Takeru glared and Serena shook her head.

"You fainted, but you didn't finish off Dragomon." Takeru's eyes widened. "Dragomon was now so close to controlling Hikari. But Daisuke and his Digimon came down. They fought Dragomon and in the end, they weren't enough. But Daisuke tapped into his power of Miracles and took out nearly all the Ocean. The Dark Ocean was giving it's darkness to Hikari to turn her into the Underground Water Queen, but it failed as Daisuke took in the energy. That's when he got it, he not only took away Hikari's darkness, but the Dark Ocean's power, destroying the entire place." Lust said and Hikari looked at Daisuke.

"Why he never told, he was probably afraid, but all this time. All this time Daisuke had your darkness Hikari and he even took the power of the being you feared the most. With Daisuke's Miracle power, it turned the Dark Ocean's energy to just clear Yin Energy. From then, two months later and now, Daisuke is the reason why you're here." Serena finished, the Digidestined all looked at Daisuke.

"_That's why I couldn't sense Daisuke's darkness," _Hikari whispered. _"Is not that his power was completely pure, but it more like. I didn't have the power inside me anymore." _Hikari touched her chest. _"It felt so weird, when I woke up in the beach. I felt so different, I felt pure and my soul felt clean."_ Hikari glanced over at Daisuke. _"I could have saw this, when I first saw Daisuke after I woke up in the beach, I felt somehow like he was the one, but I was just in the moment. I'm so stupid." _Hikari giggled lightly.

"I took Ken to give him the compatible energy of your Dark Spore and even the little kids Dark Spores. Daisuke is the fifth being behind Envy and the Bounty Hunter that has Lucemon's energy and we know of." Lust informed.

"You knew you had this darkness all this time Daisuke," Envy giggled. "That's why you froze back when we fought. Remember what I said, _'I know what happened with the Dark Ocean.'_" Envy mocked Daisuke as he looked down.

"And you Hikari!" Serena glared at Hikari whose mind was still confused. "Why of all things did you hate Daisuke?" Serena asked and Hikari's eyes widened. "I know you feared him once you saw he had darkness deep inside him. Why? Why did you fear him for that reason?" Serena asked and Hikari shook her head. "Answer me!"

"_Lust's emotion is getting out of hand, I should really do something before Daisuke and or Hikari say something to make her go against me." _Envy looked back at the group,_ "I need to make a distraction,"_ Envy grinned.

"I guess that's the way it is," Envy shrugged, "I just need to know from the audience, Taichi how do you feel about what Daisuke did to your sister?" Envy asked, Lust was too busy glaring at Envy. "Come on, don't be nervous," Envy giggled.

"_Should I kill Lust at this moment? No, it's too difficult, then the others might as well help her. Or should I start to have combat with the Digidestined. Take them out one by one, but still, I need to make sure Lust wants to kill Daisuke and Hikari badly. I'll let this drag on, then maybe I will still slaughter them all."_ Envy grinned.

"Little Takeru, did you enjoy when I controlled you? Oh imagine the things I could have done to you or make you do?" Envy snickered, Takeru glared which made Envy happy.

"Hikari! I want you to tell me now!? Tell me if you love Daisuke?" Lust asked and Envy was caught off guard.

_"No, this is perfect,"_ Envy looked back at Lust. _"If Lust wants an explanation from both Daisuke and Hikari about their 'love.' It could be different and Lust will go an rampage. Even better result, they don't answer and Lust releases her wrath."_ Envy then looked back at Hikari who looked up at Lust.

"_Now I understand why you couldn't kill me when we fought. Why you were so afraid to really injure me and Daisuke. You were in some way a part of me and Daisuke."_ Hikari clenched her fist and shook angrily.

"Tell me if you love Daisuke?" Lust asked once again and Hikari opened her mouth.

"I don't care how close you are to Hikari and Daisuke." Miyako intruded. "I don't care what they did in her birthday or what they have done. They are both my friends, it's none of your business if they love each other!" Miyako snapped.

"_Perfect, Lust will become aggressive if she doesn't get an answer."_ Envy glanced at Lust who gritted her teeth. She stepped forward and powered up.

"Oh you pissed her off," Envy giggled and she powered up herself.

"No, Envy," Lust looked back. "I'll kill them all myself," Lust said and Envy was surprised.

"_Yes, I can go and kill Pride before his full power comes back. I'll fight Wrath and by then. Either Lust of Digidestined survive, I'll kill who's left. Then Greed, Sloth and Gluttony and then the world."_ Envy thought, "fine I'll go check on Pride." Envy turned around.

"You want me to give you and answer on how I feel about Daisuke?" Envy stopped from the voice of Hikari.

"_No damn it, the answer is now split, fuck!" _Envy turned around and Serena looked at Hikari.

"My feelings are mixed between Daisuke," Hikari said, "from what he has done time around. I saw him as a friend, then I wanted him to be a hero at times. Then I was annoyed from his foolishness. And one day, one night, I wanted to be with him until time ends, but then I almost hated him. Feared him and even resented him." Hikari looked down. "But my answer hasn't changed from the time I was in the jail cell. I still love him," Hikari answered.

"So what about you Daisuke?" Lust glared at Daisuke who smiled. He stood up and looked at Serena in the eye.

"You're right," He answered which confused about everyone. "You're right about everything."

_End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT<em>**


	25. Daisuke and Serena

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable**

** Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 25: Daisuke and Serena**

* * *

><p>"You're right about everything," Daisuke spoke out in a voice tone that was cold.<p>

"I'm right?" Serena asked and she was confused with Daisuke's random response.

Daisuke nodded and looked down, he looked at the ground. The rocks that Seraphimon's _Holy Bomb_ left. "Yes, you're right about everything. I did went to the Dark Ocean and saved both my friends. I came back and even told Veemon not to tell anyone about it."

Takeru looked at Daisuke, Takeru blinked and glanced down.

"I left them on the beach and then everything happened. They were soon founded by everyone else. Saved and I was happy, but inside I was hurting. Hikari kissed Takeru's cheek and I got so jealous. I never felt so jealous in my life. I wanted him gone," Daisuke's eyes widened.

He closed them, "but I endured it and two months later, I did what happened. Hikari was awake and I took my chance. I admit it, I had sex with Hikari on her birthday."

"Then you left her and blah, blah, blah," Envy mocked while waving her hands.

Daisuke opened his eyes and looked at Lust. "She's not wrong, I did ignore her for an entire year. Knowing she loved me, I just couldn't be around her." Hikari stood still looking at Daisuke. She had small tears hanging from her eyes.

"Tch," Serena growled and clenched her right fist. "Then you're nothing to me!"

"You're right about the way I felt. Sloth, laziness, I didn't want to do anything. I became almost hopeless, nearly wanted everything handed to me. Greed, I wanted everything and anything, I wanted the world and it's prizes. Gluttony, I wanted to be fed by power, almost like Greed and Sloth, I wanted things just given to me."

"What are you getting at?" Serena asked.

"I'm not done!" Daisuke looked up and glared at Serena. His eyes widened with anger and his fist ready to bring in pain. "I got jealous, jealous about everything. About Takeru being the one appreciated, about anything that wasn't me. I got angry at everyone for no exact reason, I wanted to be the best, I wanted to get the best things. Then that night came and Lust took over." Daisuke looked down and snickered.

He had a wide grin and flashed insanity. "I loved every single moment of that night. It's like all the sins I wanted came true," Daisuke laughed insanely. "Hikari was mine, Hikari belonged to me and only me. She was toy that I could constantly use." Taichi clenched his fist and glared at Daisuke. "So that's when I knew, I couldn't be around her." Taichi stopped from Daisuke's sudden calm voice.

"I saw what I was becoming. I wanted Hikari for my own. I got to the point that I wanted everyone gone." Daisuke put down his hands. "I wanted to kill all of my friends, no the world just so I can what I wanted for myself. I just wanted to keep Hikari and let her be this so called, _'toy.'_" Hikari stood still at Daisuke's words and her bottom lip shivered.

"I refused to express any of those emotions, so I ignored anyone who gave me these emotions. I suppressed them and made sure I could control them. I did, I know what I did was horrible, but it was all because I wanted to protect my friends. It was all because I love Hikari," Hikari's eyes widened. The truth is, not even in that special night he had said that.

"You love Hikari," Serena looked down and glanced at Hikari. She extended her hand, "Daisuke, Hikari, I can let you two live." Hikari's eyes widened from the response Serena gave. "Your friends lives will be killed, but Daisuke. You get to have your dream, you and Hikari, and everything else." Serena smiled and Daisuke got a grin on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me, Daisuke won't ever do such a thing!" Miyako screamed and Daisuke turned around. She was shocked as Serena got a smile on her face. Daisuke's eyes screamed anger as he walked forward. "Daisuke?" Miyako shivered.

Daisuke walked passed Hikari and punched Koushiro in the stomach.

"Koushiro!" Everyone screamed as Koushiro coughed. Daisuke kneed him in the face making him fall back.

"Damn it Daisuke!" Taichi clenched his teeth and then calmed down. Daisuke was holding the last four patches on his hand. Daisuke moved and kicked Taichi in the stomach.

He quickly moved and elbowed Ken in the face. "I'm sorry, but this is my fight," Daisuke's aura was let out. "Serena, you don't seem to understand. I want to protect them, to the very end and that's what I'm going to do." Daisuke's eyes glowed light blue.

A bright light shined as darkness surrounded the two girls. Leviamon came out as she roared and she was immediately kicked in the air by UlforceVeedramon.

"_So fast!"_ Leviamon thought as UlforceVeedramon looked back. Lilithmon went to stab him. He slashed off her arm and kicked her down. Leviamon was once again surrounded by darkness. UlforceVeedramon went up and into the darkness cloud.

Leviamon was in Demon Form, but was shocked to see Daisuke in front of her. He was falling down as their was a tag on Leviamon's face. "What?" Leviamon asked.

"This is for my dad," Daisuke turned into UlforceVeedramon and he slashed Leviamon away. Her body rocketed down into the ground and she was smashed down in the ground. UlforceVeedramon turned his attention to Lilithmon who just got up.

"Daisuke," Lilithmon growled and her aura released around her. "Don't make this mistake," she glared at UlforceVeedramon who sighed.

"Serena... you made this mistake... the first minute you took an innocent life." UlforceVeedramon headed down and Lilithmon jumped up.

Lilithmon moved her hand horizontally and it released a ripple of energy. The blast came forth and completely surrounded UlforceVeedramon. UlforceVeedramon showed up behind Lilithmon.

Lilithmon turned around and aimed for his head. She stopped as her nail was a centimeter away from hitting UlforceVeedramon. "Why did you stop?" UlforceVeedramon asked. Lilithmon was caught off guard as her hand was slashed off.

UlforceVeedramon grabbed her hand and threw her down to the ground. _"Why I stopped, because deep down... I still see you as a dad. Maybe that's why I could never kill you."_ Lilithmon stopped and looked up. "I want you and mommy to live happily," Lilithmon said as UlforceVeedramon was in front of her. He had his blade about to hit Lilithmon. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I still owe you for not killing Hikari. For taking care of her and making her stronger." UlforceVeedramon moved back, "but be warned. The next attacks will be an intent to kill!" Lilithmon didn't respond, but she moved back from UlforceVeedramon's initial attack.

"Should we do something?" Sora asked while watching the two collide in combat. "I mean we might not have enough energy, but we can fight." Sora looked around.

"No," Hikari spoke, "I have the most energy and fully healed. But Daisuke knows himself, not even if he were to take any of the Demon Lords life, he knows. He knows that Serena still wouldn't kill him." Hikari clenched her fist and looked down.

"My time to help could have been when Takeru was fighting, but I didn't. Now, my time isn't now, that's why he took out Taichi, Koushiro and Ken. He knew they had enough power to perfectly fight. This is Daisuke's battle, all we can do is trust him."

"Can we really?" Miyako asked and saw UlforceVeedramon back up from Lilithmon's attack.

"Yes," Hikari's gritted her teeth. "Because he's Daisuke, he can be trusted."

* * *

><p>UlforceVeedramon and Lilithmon both move back, "I'm not Takeru and you're still injured. Why do you dare fight me?" Lilithmon asked.<p>

"Didn't I tell you, I can't let my friends die while I do nothing." Daisuke's voice came out clear. "I can't prevent their deaths, but if they die. I rather live on knowing I tried." Daisuke suddenly remembered his father. "I won't let anyone die so easily."

"You love Hikari, she loves you," Lilithmon argued, "you can have her. Just who cares about your friends, you can have the one you love." Lilithmon waved her right hand to the side.

"Don't be such an idiot, love is not defined by someone you kiss. By someone you call a girlfriend, by someone you had one special night with. Love is by the compassion you feel. I'll just be a cliché love story when I say I love Hikari and only Hikari. No, I love all my friends, family, Hikari just has a special love, but I'll protect her as much as I would protect anybody." UlforceVeedramon aimed his blade at Lilithmon.

"That's why I chose to fight Takeru on my own. Because I might never marry him or have kids, but he's my friend. You don't know what love is!" UlforceVeedramon moved back and then forward.

"But I know what Lust is," UlforceVeedramon stopped as Lilithmon punched him down to the ground. UlforceVeedramon stopped and Lilithmon smashed him down. "I know what you felt, you can have that will Hikari. I want you to never feel Lust! To make it into love, I just loved it when you two connect." Lilithmon smiled and she was slashed around her stomach.

"I will always gladly accept Hikari's love and give her love ten times better. But I won't live in your fantasy when you want everyone else dead." UlforceVeedramon said and Lilithmon then hit him with a _Demon Blast_.

UlforceVeedramon moved back and rolled to the ground, he was panting heavily as Lilithmon walked slowly.

"I can have my fantasy, either way you choose. I will kill all your friends. I will make sure you and mommy can't ever be disturbed by any other emotion." Serena said while Lilithmon stepped closer.

"I had Hikari for myself," Daisuke spoke and Lilithmon stopped. "That was the problem, I just wanted her to belong to me. She's human, not a lifeless tool." UlforceVeedramon powered up and darkness surrounded him. "Like Kurai... he's a person too." UlforceVeedramon was surrounded by darkness.

DeVeedramon came out and attempted to eat Lilithmon. Lilithmon put both her hands forward. Her feet grind back and down as DeVeedramon pushed more. DeVeedramon grabbed Lilithmon with his right hand and smashed her down.

DeVeedramon quickly generated a blast and hit Lilithmon into the ground even more. Rocks flew everywhere, a huge dust cloud was made around DeVeedramon's hand. DeVeedramon lifted his hand, Lilithmon came out of the dust ball.

She charged up a _Demon Blast_, but was hit down by DeVeedramon's tail. Lilithmon moved to hit DeVeedramon right in the face, but he charged up a blast.

Lilithmon stopped and went down, the blast ignited as it hit a far away place. An explosion came up that was the size of the _Holy Bomb_.

Lilithmon looked back and growled, "so this is the true destruction..." Lilithmon was shut quiet from Daisuke putting a tag on her face. Lilithmon's energy quickly went away as she turned to Serena.

"What?" Serena asked while looking at her palms.

"Serena, you like to think me as your dad right?" Daisuke moved back his right fist. "Well as your dad, you should stop being a whiny brat!" Daisuke punched Serena right in the face. She flew back as Daisuke was surrounded by light.

Serena laid on the ground as UlforceVeedramon flew to the top of the tower.

* * *

><p>"That's right!" Pride felt the energy finally enter him. "It's mine!" Pride released his energy, "I win!" He laughed as a window suddenly shattered.<p>

Wrath was shocked from feeling someone touch the back of his head. He had a tag placed on him, he looked forward and saw Daisuke putting a tag of Pride's forehead.

"I win."

_End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT<em>**


	26. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable**

** Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 26: Homecoming**

* * *

><p>"What?" Pride said while looking at Daisuke step back. He looked at his palms, "my energy, what happened to it?" Pride looked up at Daisuke.<p>

"A tag made from Azulongmon's energy, it is to seal your power. Your power is completely gone right now." Daisuke answered.

"That can't be," Pride looked and then he was slammed into the wall by UlforceVeedramon.

"That's for Hikari," UlforceVeedramon growled, he turned around and Wrath was sitting down.

"You know it's impossible to kill us in this world as our human forms right?" Wrath asked and UlforceVeedramon walked passed him. "I know these seals won't last, so why even waste your time?" Wrath asked.

"I could feel the tremendous energy that Pride let out. If I let him even transform, everyone would have died. I made sure it wouldn't reach out for now." UlforceVeedramon stepped to the cracked window. He jumped off and flew away.

"This kid," Wrath said and looked back at the wall where Pride stood.

* * *

><p>Envy stood up while her entire chest was healing from the cut. She looked up at the tower and saw Pride's energy disappear.<p>

She giggled lightly, "so in the end, both of our wishes were a failure." Envy said.

"It seems I can't transform, so that's what happened to the rest. The stupid tag," Envy touched her forehead. "It won't last and when I get to transform, I'm going to kill their families." Envy gritted her teeth.

"Especially yours Daisuke!" Envy's eyes widened in anger. "I guess it's time to head back," Envy said while walking toward the tower. "Oh man, when Pride gets his hands on me, I'm so dead..." Envy giggled and laughed, making herself cheer up.

* * *

><p>"That's surprising, they got both Wrath and Pride," Gluttony said while his stomach is still healing.<p>

"Hey!" Gluttony turned around and spotted Greed with Sloth.

"You two are alive," Gluttony smiled and Sloth nodded.

"So that was Pride's energy just now?" Sloth asked, Gluttony turned around and nodded.

"It seems it was patched up by the tags we were given." Gluttony said and Greed walked to him.

"You look like you took some hits," Greed laughed at the hole in Gluttony's stomach.

"I did, Lust lost it and attacked Envy. Lust still wants Daisuke and Hikari to be together." Gluttony said while Sloth started to heal him. "I thought our powers were restricted?" Gluttony asked.

"Of course, our Digimon powers. Not our Demon Powers," Sloth then looked back at the tower. "Lust is still an emotional wreck and Envy is insane. When are those two going to just chill." Sloth sighed.

"Who knows," Greed said and sat down. "After Sloth is done, we're going to find the other two idiots." Greed sighed and looked up at the sky. "I'm glad everyone is alive," Greed chuckled.

* * *

><p>Lust stood up, she touched her cheek that was hit and sniffled. She looked back at the tower. "Pride's energy is gone?" Lust asked and then heard a huge slam. She turned around saw a giant blue gate portal. "That's the Rift!" Lust's eyes widened.<p>

* * *

><p>Pride coughed and hit the ground, "that damn bastard," Pride grinned. "I don't have to worry, it's only going to be a matter of time." Pride stood up and looked at Wrath who leaned back against the wall.<p>

"I give this a month and I will have all my power." Pride laughed, "then the world will come to an end." Pride grinned and then heard a slam. "What was that?" Pride looked at Wrath who starred down from the window.

"It seems that the Rift was open, I guess the Digidestined are leaving." Wrath said while seeing the shining blue portal. "Should I attempt to go through?" Wrath asked.

"No," Pride crossed his arms and sighed. "Don't, you will be killed in your human form. You're my most trusted soldier. I can't allow you to die."

"Whatever," Wrath said and looked at the Rift showed Earth. He could see the people waiting for the Digidestined return.

* * *

><p>"That's a huge Rift," Sloth said while the wind blew. "That's the power of the Digidestined of Power?" Sloth asked.<p>

"No," Gluttony said while stretching. "Remember the Digidestined of Power defeated the original Demon Lords and sealed Lucemon on his own. This is nothing to what the Digidestined of Power was made of."

"Right now, it's not of our concern what power that Rift holds. It means nothing, but it's weird. We always went through the Rift's Weak spot and Pride's going through the loop hole. I always wondered how the real one felt." Greed grinned at the power that emitted from the Rift.

"I would think Envy and Lust are around the castle by the way," Gluttony mentioned as Greed started to focus.

"Yes, we should focus on finding them right now. Hopefully none of them aren't dead." Greed said while walking towards the castle once again.

* * *

><p>Envy was walking to the giant tower, she suddenly heard a huge blast happen behind her. She looked back and saw a giant blue portal. "Oh that's the Rift," Envy giggled.<p>

"I wouldn't be surprised," Envy looked back at the castle, "they did take out Pride's energy for now. Oh it doesn't matter now, maybe next time." Envy shrugged and could feel the energy coming out of it. "So this is the energy of him huh? Digidestined of Power? It's a shame I will never get to fight you, but if I did. I'll enjoy my time." Envy giggled and laughed.

"But right now, I have to go face Pride," Envy looked back at the castle with a bland expression. "He himself must have known all of this. He will be really pissed at me." Envy laughed while walking to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Alright, is it ready to fire?" Gennai asked while his men were turning on levers.<p>

"Alright, nearly half an hour. So once they all come in, you close it okay. Hopefully they will come through as soon a possible!" Gennai screamed.

"Gennai, I have spotted the coordinates of Koushiro. We can create a portal next to him. We must do it now," one of the workers said as Gennai nodded.

"Do it now!" Gennai ordered and the worker pulled the lever. It pushed back the beam and Gennai felt the pulse of energy. The portal was suddenly created and opened. It was blue and huge, Gennai and the parents could only see in awe.

"Let's hope they all come back through," Gennai prayed as he saw the Demon World show up. He could only pray the they all come back safely.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" The Digidestined saw UlforceVeedramon land in front of them. He turned back to Daisuke.<p>

"Daisuke!" Hikari ran and hugged him. He smiled while the other laughed.

"I guess you take care of the others?" Koushiro asked while holding his stomach.

"Yeah and by the way, I'm sorry." Daisuke said while looking down sad.

"No it's okay," Koushiro laughed, "it all worked out fine." Koushiro then heard a huge slam behind him.

"What the?" Miyako screamed, she looked and saw a giant blue portal.

"What the hell is that?" Daisuke asked and Koushiro smiled.

"Right on time, that my friends, is the Rift. We're going back home." Koushiro said as Daisuke looked amazed.

"What's that power?" Mimi asked as she felt a calm vibe of energy coming out.

"Let me explain, the Rift was made from the Digidestined of Power, so what you're feeling is a fraction of his power. Now let me say this, this Rift has rules. One, you do not rush in, you must mentally be stable or else the energy would eat you alive. Also, you can't emit any energy, it could blow up the entire thing." Koushiro informed while the portal was showing back to Earth.

"What if the thing were to explode?" Takeru asked while Koushiro stepped towards it.

"It would cause the entire Rift to close. Sealing the gate between this world and our world for a long time. The Rift will rebuilt itself in six months, but it's power might not come back for another hundred of years. So none of us can't stay in this side. Or you be enclosed here for eternity." Koushiro then looked back at the portal.

"We will all go in one at a time. We will calmly go to the other side. You got it, whatever you do, do not panic, we got about half an hour on this thing." Koushiro said.

"I'm going in, if you want to go in groups, go ahead." Koushiro said and entered the Rift. He suddenly could not be seen from the inside.

"I'm next," Ken said and Miyako was holding. "Sorry, _we're_ next," Ken and Miyako entered in the Rift. Mimi nodded and entered right after them.

"Come on Iori," Jyou said while holding the injured Iori. "Your parents must be worried about you." Jyou entered in the portal.

"I'll see you all in the other side," Taichi laughed and jumped into the portal.

"Oh that idiot, couldn't even invite me to go with him." Sora sighed and entered into the portal.

"Come on Takeru, mom's waiting," Yamato chuckled and walked into the portal with his brother. The wind blew lightly as Daisuke and Hikari saw the portal.

Daisuke looked back at the destroyed castle and he got sad smile on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Hikari asked and Daisuke shook his head.

"It's nothing, let's go," Daisuke and Hikari held hands as they walked into the portal. They were shocked to see the inside. It was a rotating world with a small path way. The energy that was rotating was bright blew emitting yellow energy all around.

"Let's go," Daisuke repeated and him with Hikari started to walk into from the portal. They soon found their selves in the other side where they could see their families. "Wait," Daisuke said and Hikari looked over.

"I might never get to say this when we get back," Daisuke hugged Hikari. "Look, that night, I never got to say this. I love you," Daisuke said and Hikari blushed heavily. "I love you so much Hikari," Daisuke laughed and then he touched his forehead with Hikari. "I'm glad I met you and I want to protect you." Daisuke gave a warm smile.

"I... I love you too," Hikari smiled and Daisuke hugged her once again.

"Please tell my mom and sister I love them too." Daisuke suddenly pushed Hikari into the exit of the portal. Hikari had a horrid expression on her face.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Gennai asked suddenly from the portal, Hikari landed on the ground.<p>

"Hikari!" The mom said happily and Hikari ran forward to the portal. It suddenly was lifted onto the sky.

"The portal is going to blow up!" Gennai snapped as Hikari's face was completely shocked, completely horrified.

"Daisuke!" Serena and Hikari both screamed from either side of portal with tears coming down their face.

* * *

><p>UlforceVeedramon turned to Daisuke as Daisuke looked down. "I'm sorry, Veemon and Kurai," Daisuke spoke and static surrounded him. He got a warm smile on his face as Veemon and Kurai replied.<p>

"No, thank you." Daisuke looked up and closed his eyes. With a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Gennai grabbed Hikari and he pulled her back as the portal ignited. The explosion completely pushed everyone back. As it filled the entire sky with a blue light. Hikari only stood with a shocked look on her face. She couldn't blink or move and her heart sank realizing Daisuke was dead.<p>

_End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT<em>**


	27. Lost Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable **

**Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 27: Lost Tears**

* * *

><p>"Hikari, you should eat," the nurse said to Hikari. Hikari was sitting on a bed. She was wearing a white shirt, she had on pink sweat pants. She didn't wear any shoes as she was barefooted.<p>

"No," Hikari had a sad look on her eyes. "I'm okay, thank you," Hikari said.

"Alright," the nurse said and walked away. Hikari clenched her toes and put her knees on her face.

"Daisuke..." Hikari said and covered his eyes.

"_I'll protect you to the very end,"_ Daisuke's little speech after MaloMyotismon's defeat.

"You did," Hikari smiled with tears coming down her cheeks. "You really did!" Hikari's smile disappeared.

* * *

><p>Taichi was leaning back from the wall of his house. He had on a black shirt, he wore khaki pants and some black socks. "Alright, I guess it's been a day, now what?" Taichi asked.<p>

Miyako, Takeru, Yamato, Mimi, Jyou and Koushiro were all in the same room.

"I don't know," Koushiro said and looked around. "Where's Ken, Iori and Sora?" Koushiro asked. He wore a white shirt, he had on jeans and black shoes.

"Ken isn't in the mood to come on out," Miyako answered. Miyako had on a red shirt with long sleeve. She had on jean shorts and white shoes. "From what I heard, Iori didn't even want to leave his room."

"Sora's too sad to even talk to me," Yamato sighed and looked away. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with dark jeans and black shoes.

"So I guess we should talk about our next move," Jyou looked at everyone in the room. Jyou wore a blue shirt, he had on black short and gray shirts. Mimi was in the corner, she wore a purple shirt, she had on jeans and black shirt. Takeru was sitting on the couch, he was wearing a white shirt. He had on jeans and black shoes.

"We got nearly six months in general to train, but we can also figure out ways to out smart the Demon Lords," Koushiro informed.

"What's the point?" Takeru spoke, "we can't outsmart those monsters," Takeru looked down. "Envy and Pride, you know what they are made of. They're power in general surpass all of us."

"So we train, we get stronger and defeat those bastards," Yamato said and Takeru nodded.

"We still don't know what one of the Demon Lords are made of, what's his name, Wrath?" Jyou asked and Takeru confirmed it.

"We should have been stronger long time ago," Taichi gritted his teeth. The room got quiet, "we were all just pathetically weak." Taichi spoke and Koushiro stomped up.

"Look I fucking get it!" Koushiro snapped, "you don't think my mind isn't thinking about him. You think it isn't fucking hard. But don't blame us for his death. It's your fault too!" Koushiro screamed as Taichi stood up tall.

"I know that!" Taichi let out, "I'm just saying if we got more to training that worrying about some stupid defense, we could have probably done damage!"

"Stupid defense!?" Koushiro walked up to Taichi. "I can't let innocent people be killed. You think Daisuke would want that? To let many people die for one defeat?" Koushiro grabbed Taichi's collar. "Those bastards had us beat, the fact that we are alive is a..." Koushiro paused, "miracle."

"Don't say that," Taichi growled, "don't... ever say that!" Taichi snapped. Koushiro gave him a death glare.

"Why!? Because it reminds you of him? You talk how we were weak and pathetic. How about all of you? Afraid of the strongest Digimon we had, just because it's darkness. Your sister was too afraid to even face Daisuke. And you're calling me pathetic!?" Koushiro said and Taichi pushed him back.

Taichi was ready to fight, but he stopped. Koushiro was shaking as tears went down his face. "He was so strong, he was so brave. He risked everything for each of us. He did everything so we can be here right now. And later in the future... I wish... I wish I was as strong." Koushiro collapsed down to his knees. "As strong as Daisuke."

"So that's where we go from here," Mimi finally spoke. "You become stronger, there's no next time. Remember that, but there's still a future. Become strong, because that's what I'm going to do."

"Why are we all worried," Mimi looked to the middle where Miyako stood. "This is so dumb, this is so stupid, we shouldn't be crying." Mimi gave a uncertain look at Miyako. "Daisuke gave his life, Daisuke gave everything for this. We should take advantage of it. We should become stronger and stop mourning. Yes, he's not here... I know that perfectly. But we shouldn't cry, we should become stronger. We shouldn't be sad, we all know that Daisuke is..."

There was a pause, "Daisuke is..." Miyako repeated, Mimi sighed and stood up. She looked down as Miyako looked at her palms. Tears hit her palms, "Daisuke is... oh my god, Daisuke!" Miyako covered her mouth and almost collapsed.

Mimi caught her as Miyako had finally broke. Mimi knew she had been keeping her emotions. Miyako sobbed on Mimi's shoulder as Mimi comforted Miyako. "Let it out," Mimi said and leaned on her shoulder.

Taichi stood watching who were to the two calmest Digidestined break down. Mimi looked at him and Taichi couldn't even look her in the eye.

"Alright, Yamato, I'm going right now. You should head to the hospital," Takeru said and Yamato nodded. Takeru walked outside and gently closed the door. Takeru walked a few steps before stopping. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Takeru covered his eyes as tears rained down.

* * *

><p>Hikari was just looking at the ceiling, she heard the door beside her open. She looked and saw Sora, Sora wore a white shirt and sweat pants along with white shoes, she had a blanket around her.<p>

Hikari went back to looking at the ceiling, "Daisuke's mother is finally rested." Sora informed and Hikari turned the other way. "You know that everyone is worried about you," Sora said.

"I know," Hikari spoke, "but how can they not. Daisuke just... just died." Hikari sobbed on her pillow. Sora went and hugged Hikari, Hikari kept on sobbing.

"You're strong Hikari, but right now you don't have to be." Sora said while crying herself. "Don't be afraid to show this emotion, I know you loved him." Sora spoke softly, Jun was inside the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Sora and Hikari both looked at Jun. "You guys should go downstairs, they're serving cake and stuff. At least that would help get your mind off things." Jun smiled. Sora blinked as Hikari nodded.

"Okay," she smiled, but Jun could tell she was faking. Jun smiled and giggled, she walked away.

* * *

><p>"So Iori is asleep?" Jyou asked Iori's mother who nodded.<p>

"I think, I can only hope so." Iori's mother grabbed the tea and took a sip. "It must be hard for all of you." She said.

"We are hanging, but we will get passed everything." Jyou smiled warmly, Iori's grandfather walked in.

"True, but why are you hiding your emotions," Iori's grandfather walked in.

"Dad?" Iori's mother asked while the grandfather walked up to Jyou.

"You're the doctor, Iori spoke so much about you. Death, being a doctor, you must go through it everyday. Your brothers, they must be strong and your father is too. You haven't let it out have you?" He asked seriously as Jyou's eyes widened.

"Let's make this a secret. You let your heart sink down and cry, I won't even tell Iori. This is probably your only chance, against an old man like me, looking strong won't work. I mean, my son and wife both are gone..." The grandfather turned around as Jyou stood up.

"Thank you!" Jyou bowed, "you're very gener..." Jyou didn't finish as he finally broke down too. Iori's mother walked to him and comforted him.

Iori was looking from his room, he rested his head on the door. He was still crying, but he managed to pull a sad smile.

* * *

><p>Yamato and Taichi both walked into the hospital. They saw Jun working with patients affect by the Tokyo Invasion who were still injured.<p>

"She's doing hard work," Taichi chuckled and he pat Yamato on the shoulder. "It's up to you," Taichi said and he walked away.

"I could say the same about you," Yamato looked down with a sadden look.

Taichi walked to the elevator. He took out the goggles that once belonged to Daisuke. He smiled as he remembered Daisuke. "I guess I hit my breaking point," Taichi leaned back with tears finally coming down his face.

"You weren't selfish, but if you were... maybe... just maybe... these goggles won't be so hard to look at." Taichi cried, "dammit!" Taichi covered his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ken... I made dinner," Ken's mother walked into Ken's room. Ken was sleeping on his bed, not moving a muscle. "Alright, it will be in the fridge," the mother closed the door. Ken was laying, looking at the wall.<p>

"_Hey, don't worry about a thing. Guess what Ken! I'm going to become better than you. And I promise! I'm going to be the best and win the Soccer Championship." _Ken got a sad smile, even if he was referring to soccer. Ken felt like Daisuke was talking about more than soccer.

"_You're part of the team, I don't hate you, you're my best friend." _Ken closed his eyes.

"_Go out with Miyako already, she will just take out her frustration out on me." _Ken covered his face with his pillow.

"_We'll always be friends... now, to the end and forever," _Daisuke's voice laughed as Ken finally cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jun was coming out of Hikari's room since she was sleeping with Taichi next to her, sitting on a chair, sleeping too.<p>

It was night time as Jun gently closed the door, Taichi opened his eyes and looked over. Jun turned around and Yamato stood there. "Yamato... you should really get some sleep." Jun suggested.

"I should, but not until I do this," Yamato said and Jun was confused. "You were there, in the explosion. Your mother couldn't even stand, but you stayed strong. You were always smiling and supporting people. You are the strongest person right now," Yamato smiled.

"Really, thanks," Jun giggled.

"But look... Jun... you're allowed," Yamato spoke out.

"Yamato, come on, be smart. I don't know what you're talking about, I'm allowed to sleep." Jun joked.

"Everyone's asleep," Yamato said and Jun stood in silence. "No one's going to hear or see you. You're allowed..." Yamato repeated and Jun tilted her head.

"Of course everyone's asleep," Jun giggled, "I mean, 'I'm allowed'? Allowed to..." Jun was quiet. "You promise everyone's asleep?" Jun asked nicely with a warm smile.

"Yes..." Yamato said and walked forward. Jun's smile was cracking away, a single tear came down. Yamato came up and hugged Jun. Jun let out a cry, not too loud, but enough to be heard around. Yamato let down his tears himself, Jun still sobbed and cried on him. Yamato and Taichi knew Jun has been holding back, now it was her time to finally let it out.

In the other side of the door, Taichi still faked being asleep. Hikari only laid there with tears coming down her face and she covered her mouth. She lightly sobbed upon hearing Jun.

She had not realized how she wasn't the only affected. She might have loved Daisuke, but there's people who were with Daisuke from the very beginning.

_End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT<em>**


	28. Hikari

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable **

**Arc 3: The Rescue**

**Chapter 28: Hikari**

* * *

><p>Hikari looked up at the ceiling. She tossed and turn around her bed trying to find rest. "Daisuke," she whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hikari," Daisuke said while Hikari was laying over him. Both over the covers of Hikari's bed, they blushed. "I... I want you," Daisuke hugged Hikari's naked body tightly.<em>

"_Daisuke," Hikari said while smiling. "I love you, I love you so much." Hikari said while she went to kiss Daisuke in the lips._

* * *

><p>"<em>Now we wait here... we need to talk anyway," Hikari looks away from Daisuke who was tired from his soccer game.<em>

"_Is it about that night?" Daisuke asked as Hikari glared at him._

"_It's been almost one year and you haven't even talked about it." Hikari said and Daisuke leaned back against the wall._

"_I'm sorry, I just had something come up." Daisuke replied and Hikari stomped._

"_Like what?" Hikari asked, "I can accept when something comes up, but when it's one year. It's really confusing," Hikari said and Daisuke stood up._

"_I said, I'm sorry," Daisuke gritted his teeth and Hikari stomped once again._

"_Sorry... sorry... I know you are." Hikari shivered. "But understand, it was my first time," Hikari touched her chest._

"_It was mine too," Daisuke looked at Hikari in the eye._

"_Then at least try to understand how I feel. You just don't ignore someone for a year when they do..." Hikari blushed, "such things," Hikari said._

_Daisuke took the medicine quickly and coughed out. "I know..." Daisuke walked forward and passed Hikari. "I know what we have done and I..." Daisuke said._

"_And you what?" Hikari asked while Daisuke looked down._

"_Hikari, right now it's not the time to talk. Look, I'll make a promise. When it's the right time, I'll tell what I want to tell you." Daisuke said. "Right now it's not the right time, but later on. When I win the game, I promise I'll talk to you." Daisuke looked and Hikari's eyes widened._

"_Okay," she said in a sad tone. Daisuke then stepped forward and walked back to the game. Hikari followed as she looked at Daisuke's back. "I trust you..."_

* * *

><p>Hikari's eyes widened and she suddenly covered her face up with some pillows.<p>

* * *

><p>Gennai slowly walked to the end of the hallway. The door automatically opened as he spotted Koushiro. "Oh, Gennai," Koushiro spoke.<p>

"Hello Koushiro, I thought you were... taking a break," Gennai smiled and Koushiro shook his head.

"Not exactly, but I'm here to talk about some stuff." Koushiro said and took out his Pass Card. The Pass Card could get Koushiro into Gennai's safe room with no problem. "Here," Koushiro tossed it to Gennai.

"Woah!" Gennai caught the card, "but wait? What's this for? Are you? Are you quitting being a Digidestined?" Gennai asked and Koushiro snickered.

"Hell no," Koushiro laughed. "Look Gennai, I have always worked with technology with you, but my time is up." Koushiro looked at his palm. "Look at my power, I can Bio-merge, I have a responsibility, a responsibility of battling in the front lines."

"Koushiro, you nearly helped me with the technology itself, what should I do now?" Gennai asked with a sad tone.

"What you should do? There's a guy named Wallace, he's smart with Digimon. Recruit him and he can almost be like me." Koushiro said and turned around. "I'm going to train around the mountain areas in Russia. "I'll be there so don't be afraid to contact me." Koushiro turned around and smiled.

"Koushiro... is this about Daisuke?" Gennai asked.

"His death was an impact, but not a loss. He gave us over six months so I'm going to become stronger myself in those six months." Koushiro looked at the side of the road and cars passed by.

"I'll come back a few times, maybe you can create more barriers of different kind. But Gennai, it was thanks to you I could survive the first couple of fights in the Demon World." Koushiro then walked to his left. "Now it's my turn to protect myself and the people around me." Koushiro said and Gennai looked left.

Koushiro was gone as Gennai sighed, "Alright, I can trust that." Gennai looked up at the sky and the cloud began to fade.

* * *

><p>"I'm becoming good at this," Sora giggled while healing the injured with her healing abilities Hikari taught her. Although it's not as magnified in the Demon World, she could use it as easily.<p>

"You really are, while I'm suffering," Yamato growled trying to heal a little scratch on a old man.

"I guess I'm a healer type and you're just violent fighting," Sora teased while Yamato grew a vein.

"Don't get so arrogant, so after this... do you want to train?" Yamato asked with a light blush on his face.

"Sure," Sora giggled and she looked back at Jun who was sleeping. "It's nice of you for letting her take the day off," Sora looked at Yamato.

"Well, she deserves it," Yamato said while healing the little scratch. "I'm just wondering when little lazy is going to wake up?" Yamato looked up.

"Who? Taichi?" Sora asked and Yamato nodded. "When Hikari is ready."

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Jyou screamed out while waving his hand. All of a sudden, Rosemon landed in front of him. It created a crater that made everyone around scared.<p>

"You should work on your landing," Iori said, he was right beside Jyou. Rosemon turned back to Mimi.

"I guess," Mimi said, "so what are you two up to? Can't you see I'm training," Mimi said and Jyou nodded.

"I fully understand that, but it's better to train with friends." Jyou pointed with himself.

"And learn different styles of fighting," Iori looked Mimi with a smile and Mimi shook her head.

"I was, but Miyako decided to go pick Ken up." Mimi said and then she felt Iori's aura spike up.

"Great, I guess we can spare, there's no time to waste!" Iori grinned and Mimi blinked. Mimi gave a light smile before backing up and turning into Rosemon. Iori moved forward and turned Vikemon. They both went to the empty plain field.

"They're doing this in public," Jyou chuckled and nervously looked away. "It's a nice day." He randomly said.

* * *

><p>"Alright mom, I promise to be home by night time!" Ken said while walking out into his apartment. He waved and turned around, Miyako stood by the stairs.<p>

"It took you a while," Miyako giggled and Ken shrugged.

"I have family you know," Ken laughed and walked forward. "Come on Miyako, aren't we supposed to be training?" Ken asked.

"Well, I just came to see you," Miyako said and Ken blinked.

"Then who am I going to train with?" Ken asked and shadow was on the porch of the top floor.

"You're going to train with me!" Takeru smiled from the porch.

"Really, now why is that?" Ken asked and Takeru stood on the porch.

"Because I fought Daisuke, I should have lost, but he gave me the win." Takeru looked down. "What I'm saying is that he improved my skills, you need improvement of your skills."

"Then what is going to come of you?" Ken asked and Takeru hit his chest.

"Power, you hold the strongest power in the group. Even now, but we are going to even each other out. That's what we're going to do, who better to spare with than the person who Daisuke was DNA partners with."

"Who better to learn from that the guy who fought Daisuke," Ken said and Takeru nodded. Ken looked at Miyako. "What about you?" Ken asked.

"Huh? Oh I was training with Mimi, like I said, I just wanted to see you." Miyako giggled and passed Ken. She kissed him in the cheek before walking away, "the next time I see you, I want you to be a little stronger at least." Miyako winked and turned to Valkyrimon, she flew away.

"Takeru... don't blame yourself for..."

"I don't," Takeru interrupted. "Right now I can't regret anything... now come on... we have a long time to train. Let's start as early as possible." Takeru turned to Seraphimon and flew away.

"He's as persistent as you... Daisuke," Ken looked up the sky. "Thank you," Ken closed his eyes. He got a big smile and jumped off the porch. He jumped off the floor he was on, he turned to Imperialdramon and followed Seraphimon.

The mother watched happily as she saw Ken go to become stronger. In Ken's room, a picture shined from the reflection of the sun. Daisuke, Ken and Miyako were all in it, on Daisuke's first game that lead him to the finals.

* * *

><p>The wind blew outside as a small flower let go of one pedal. The pedal flew up into the sky and slowly went down.<p>

Taichi stood on the roof of the hospital and Hikari stood on the edge.

"So have you decided what to do?" Taichi said as Hikari looked up at the clear blue sky.

"I don't blame myself, but it could have been different," Hikari finally spoke. "If I wasn't so selfish, if I didn't care about Daisuke's darkness. If I just trusted it... I would have probably been able to save him. He would have told me everything, he would have actually let me help with Takeru." Hikari looked down.

"My emotions, my damn emotions is what got him killed. I just had to drop this Light theory, Darkness is not evil, it's a part of life... it made Daisuke stronger." Hikari said with small tears streaming down her eyes.

"I thought I was strong, but for so long I have been holding myself back. Daisuke took it to his limit, but I was holding him back. He's stronger in every way, he did what I couldn't do. He saved me from the Dark Ocean, he stood up to Serena and even his own darkness. He even stood up to each of us, he was a true hero." Hikari said as she put her right arm over her eyes.

"He had one of the strongest Bio-merge and I couldn't accept it. It did so much, but I bet because I denied it, he did too. He cared about my emotions and safety all this time. I was the one being truly selfish. He wasn't selfish, he said what he never got to say. If that day, Serena didn't attack Daisuke, right now. Me and Daisuke would be holding hands." Hikari smiled as Taichi sighed.

"Hikari, there's no more a leader of the Digidestined. We are all leaders from now on," Taichi informed.

"I know, and though I might never compare to his courage, to the friendship he valued. The love he showed and the knowledge he gave. The purity he hold and how reliable he was. He had all those attributes. He gave us hope. He was median between Light and Darkness. He was a Miracle," Hikari wiped the tears.

"Never comparing to him, never becoming him. I can't ever become a second Daisuke. But like you, Takeru and everyone else. I'm going to live his goal and protect this world."

Hikari opened her eyes revealing a black color, her eyes color was hot pink. The eyes that Daisuke had once he was in his dark form, but now Hikari had her own. Hikari's power radiated a dark energy that was as pure as light.

"I'll protect it."

_**FIN**  
><em>


End file.
